The Life of an Angel
by Ashe Inuzuka
Summary: Angel and her friends are saving the world just like their parents. Angel thought her life was hard; having to protect Noir, the 8th Chaos Emerald. Her old friend and love comes to Angel Island after 5 years, which causes quite a few problems and triggers so very many more. Character death warning.
1. Prologue: Angel the Echidna's Family

This is the first chapter of the story of Angel the Echidna, the adopted daughter of Rouge the bat and Knuckles the Echidna. If you haven't read True, Undieing Love yet I sujest you do, it explains Angel in it and how she was found. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

"Angel, you promised!" Yelled a 4 year old female red bat. She had purple wings and violet eyes. She wore a pink jumpsuit and pink boots similar to Amy's, and white gloves. Her ears were flat against the back of her head, which meant she was mad.  
"I don't care Treasure! I have more important thing to do then play with you!" Angel yelled angrily, her arms crossed over her chest (one of the three signs she was getting mad). She was a 15 year now; she wore a silver dress, silver high heel boots, silver gloves, and silver bows on her front two dreadlocks. Her dress covered a red five point star shaped crest on her chest, and nothing covered her spikes at the elbows. Her violet eyes were closed, another one of the three signs she was getting mad.  
Treasure's lip began to quiver. _Damn it! _Angle thought angrily. "MAMA!! DADDY!! ANGEL WON'T PLAY WITH ME LIKE SHE PROMISED!!" Treasure yelled, crying.  
Rouge flew over quickly. She lifted up Treasure (obvious who named her, isn't it?) into her arms, holding her closely. "Angel, is there a reason you don't want to play with your little sister?" Rouge asked, her ears twitching slightly in irritation.  
A blush formed on Angel's face, she looked down at the ground and uncrossed her arms. She began to fiddle with her fingers. "Melody said she saw...Damien in Station Square earlier this morning." Angel said she had turned about the shade of red of Knuckles by now.  
Rouge's ears perked when Angel said the name of her adopted son. "Your still looking for him...I didn't think you'd give up." Rouge said with a smile, Treasure had been forgotten by this point. "Well what do you expect; I've been raised in a family who becomes determined to have what they want no matter what." Angel said sweetly.  
Rouge sighed, many memories coming back to her, most of trying to steal the Master Emerald of course. "Even in the end...you still got the Master Emerald..." Angel said, looking into the distance. "And I got your father as well." Rouge said simply.  
"I have to go; I have to go even if there's the slightest chance that I'll find him!" Angel said her tone was desperate. Rouge sighed again. "Fine, you go try to find him; I'll stay here and play with Treasure." Rouge said, letting the crying girl in her arms down. Treasure's ears twitched happily when she heard her mother would play with her. "Yay, I get to play with Mama!" The young girl squealed. Her squeal turned out to be a supersonic blast of sound. "Ok, I'm off." Angel said, pulling out her jet black bat wings. And with that she flew into the distance.

"She's still looking for him after five years...determined, isn't she?" Knuckles asked, wrapping his arms around Rouge from behind. "Well she has grown up with us as her parents." Rouge said. "Being around us has made her pick up a few traits, most of them from you." Rouge said, giggling a little. "Ya, like what?" Knuckles asked laughing. "When she gets mad she crosses her arms over her chest like you, she closes her eyes when there is no danger of being attacked when she's mad like you, and she gets that black aura around her when she's mad like you." Rouge said laughing. "...yeah, that's true. But she got her determination from the both of us." Knuckles said, kissing Rouge on the cheek. "Come on Treasure, let's play hide and seek." Rouge said, closing her eyes and beginning to count. "Come on, I know where we can hide." Knuckles whispered, picking up Treasure and running off. A smile spread across Rouge's face.

* * *

Well, did you like the first chapter of: The Life of an Angel? I hope so, anyway R&R.


	2. Noir

**Bold lettering **means flashback.

Hi everyone, this is the next chapter of The Life of an Angel.

* * *

Flying wasn't easy with a blue ball a few inches bigger then a Chaos Emerald on your back. _Damn Noir. _Angel thought for the billionth time since she was 4. She was wavering a bit in the air, still not used to using her wings. _Where is Melody?_ Angel wondered, looking around to find her best friend.  
"ANGEL!" Melody called from the ground below. "MELODY!" Angel called happily, landing on the ground, two feet from her best friend.  
Melody was a white tiger with golden eyes. She wore an orange dress, an orange headband and orange high heel shoes. She was only 13, but Angel was the oldest among everyone.  
"You said you saw Damien around downtown Station Square, is he still there?" Angel asked hopefully. "I'm not sure...I saw him in a flower shop buying a bouquet of white roses, I'm not sure if he's still here or not." Melody said sadly. "We have to try!" Angel said angrily. "Right." Melody said nodding her head and running off in the direction of the flower shop.

When they got there Angel read the sign. It said: Flowers for Angels. Angel gasped. What were the odds Damien would go to a flower shop with her name in it and buy roses the same color as her?

After searching the whole store as well as the rest of Station Square their search ended up echidnaless.

"I'm sorry Angel; I know I saw him earlier." Melody said sadly. "It's ok Melody; I know you tried to help me find him." Angel said, placing a hand on Melody's shoulder. Angel looked off in the distance, finding that the sun was setting. "I gotta go; I'm late getting home as it is." Angel said, beginning to take flight. "Just one thing before you go; why do you carry that ball around with you all the time?" Melody asked. Angel's mind went blank as she tried to find a believable answer. "I... have my reasons." Angel said, flying off before Melody could question her further. "What was that about?" Melody asked herself.  
_Damn it! Why did she have to ask me that among other things...I'll have to tell her the truth one day, as well as everyone else. If Noir wants me two or not. _Angel thought angrily. _I still remember the day I first met Noir._ Angel thought.

_**I can feel it, it calls to me. **_**She thought, strapping her brand new blue ball to her back with some cloth. She was only 4 years old back then. She dived into Angel Lake, determined to find out what she felt.**_** I know it's around here somewhere. **_**She thought, searching the bottom of the lake. That's when she saw it, the golden chest in the middle of the lake. **_**That must be it! What ever is inside that chest must be what has been calling me. **_**She thought happily. She reached the chest, only to find it did not have a lock. **_**I need to know. I need to know what it is that has been calling to me. **_**She thought as she opened the chest. Suddenly there was a flash of black light and her ball glowed black.**

******Suddenly she was in a pure white room with no doors or windows. "Angel." Something said to her. "Who are you?" Angel asked, turning her head constantly to try to find out what was talking to her. "I am Noir, the black Chaos Emerald. The eighth of the Chaos Emeralds, proclaimed lost hundreds of years ago." Said the black jewel in front of her.**_** This is so creepy, that gem just talked to me! **_**She thought. "What do you want 'Noir'?" She asked angrily. It was weird, but she felt like she'd known Noir her entire life. "You are my chosen protector child. Those spikes on your elbows signify that. You must bring me with you at all times, never let me out of your sight. If I am to fall into the wrong hands, not even Misery, the Master Emerald could stop me. You must protect me to protect your world." Noir said, glowing slightly as he (or I think it was a he) flouted at eye level. "This is so weird. This has to be a dream or something. I can't believe any of this." Angel said angrily. There was another flash of light.**

**  
****Angel was suddenly back on the shore of Angel Lake. **_**Ha, I knew it was all a dream. **_**She thought, grabbing her ball from behind her and holding it closely. The ball was no longer pure blue, it now had black tiger stripes on it. **_**That's weird. Oh well at least 'Noir' is gone. **_**She thought. "Don't be so sure Angel." Noir said. Angel's head snapped towards her ball, which was were the voice had come from. She saw a faint outline of a Chaos Emerald 'inside' the ball. "So, all that wasn't a dream...So I have to protect the lost eighth Chaos Emerald. Oh well, at least Daddy will be proud of me." Angel said happily. "No one must know of my existence but you, that is why I have hid myself in your ball." Noir said angrily. Angel looked upset. "You mean I can't tell anyone about you?" She asked. "No. One." Noir said simply. "Oh great, life just got a whole lot easier." Angel said sarcastically as she walked home.**

"Why did I have to be the chosen protecter of this damn Chaos Emerald?!" Angel yelled angrily.

* * *

Well folks that's it, that's a memory of Noir. I decided to name all the Emeralds so it would be quicker to write and easier to know who or what someone is talking about. I hope you liked this chapter called Noir.


	3. A Person From The Past

Here is the next chapter of The Life of an Angel!

* * *

"I still didn't find Damien. I've been searching for 5 years and still haven't found him." Angel said with a sigh. She continued flight toward Angel Island. _I still remember...the day he left. _Angel thought.

"**You can't just leave!" She yelled. Angel was 10 years old back then. "I'm sorry Angel...but I have to know who my real parents are." Damien said sadly. He was 11 years old back then. "WHAT DOES IT MATTER WHO THEY ARE?! YOUR PLACE IS HERE WITH US!!" Angel yelled loudly, running of into Angel Forest. "ANGEL!!" Damien cried, but Angel didn't look back.**

****

_That was the last day I saw Damien...it's been five years since. I WILL FIND HIM! I HAVE TO FIND HIM! _Angel thought angrily as she came closer to Angel Island.  
Angel landed near Misery's shrine. She looked in her waist pack and grabbed two elbow pads that Tails had made especially for her. She quickly strapped them on. "Who's there?" She asked looking around as she raised her elbows to defend herself. "Angel...it is good to see you." Said a 16 year old male black echidna with crystal clear eyes as he steped out from behind a random tree. He wore white gloves and white hover shoes like Shadow's. He had deep violet stripes going down his dreadlocks and a triangular crest on his chest like Shadow's.  
"Damien?!" Angel yelled in shock. "It's good to know you remember me Angel." Damien said happily. A red blush appeared on his face as he pulled out the bouquet of white roses he had bought earlier that day out from behind his back. "I...um...bought these...for you." Damien said, handing Angel the roses. Angel's happy face turned swiftly into one of rage. "What took you so long?! I've been searching for you for 5 years and then you come here with roses and think that makes it all better?! Well guess what, it doesn't!" Angel yelled angrily as she ran towards Angel Peek. "ANGEL!!" Damien cried, but again Angel didn't look back.

She flew up to the top of Angel Peek and landed. She sat down at the very top, her favourite place to think. _Stupid jerk! He thinks that some roses can replace the heartbreak I've felt for 5 years! Well he's wrong! Why...why was I searching for him? I can't remember anymore. He's my brother, that's why. I wanted my brother back. _Angel thought. She suddenly heard someone behind her.  
"Angel...all you think of me as is your brother?" Damien asked, tears streaming down his face. Angel gasped as she turned to face him. "Damien..." She started sadly. "I...I thought that we could-" Damien never finished his sentence because Angel wrapped her arms around him. "Angel?" He asked in surprise at Angel's sudden reaction to him crying. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you Damien. It's just...you were gone for so long. I thought...I thought I'd never see you again. I thought I'd never be able to tell you how I feel." Angel said sadly, crying into Damien's crest. Damien wrapped his arms around her tightly. "What are you saying Angel?" Damien asked (a little thick headed, isn't he?). "Damien I...I love you." Angel said, giving Damien a quick but passionate kiss on the lips. Damien's eyes widened in shock. "And I always have." Angel said happily. "I...I don't know what to say." Damien said simply. "Then don't say anything." Angel said simply. A smirk grew across Damien's face as he pulled his long time love into a passionate kiss.

**She continued to run until she reached Angel Lake. She sat herself against the very tree her father had hid in when her mother jumped into the lake. She cried and cried. **_**Why would he care about who his family was...why can't he just live happily here with us? **_**Angel thought sadly.  
**"**Because I wouldn't be happy." Damien said sadly. "Damien?!" Angel yelped. Damien sat in front of her."Angel, listen to me. The reason I can't stay here with you is because...I can't stay here as your brother, I want to be more then that to you. And I can't be that if I'm your brother." Damien explained. "Angel I...I love you, not as a sister but more then that. I can't grow up living as your brother; it's already been breaking my heart. I thought I couldn't be with you, but then I found out that I'm adopted. If I find my real parents I can be with you." Damien said happily. **_**Damien is talking a lot more then usual...WAIT, WHAT DID HE SAY?! **_**Angel thought. "Yes, I am talking a lot more then usual and you heard me correctly." Damien said simply. He leaned towards her and gave her a light kiss on the lips. "Goodbye Angel." He said, speeding away Sonic style.  
**"**I...I love you two Damien, the same way." Angel said walking home before her parents got worried.**

As I'm sure meny of you are wondering; yes, Damien can read minds. How he got this ability will be explained in one of the upcoming chapter. If you have any other questions ask away, anyway I hope you enjoyed. Until next time, bye.


	4. Damien's Return

Hi everyone, here is the chapter that explains how Damien got his power to read minds, just like I promised. Anyway, on with the story!  


* * *

"Damien!" Rouge yelled happily, hugging the teenaged boy. "Good to see you Damien." Knuckles said, patting Damien on the back. "I'm glad I came back, I've missed you all a lot." Damien said happily. He knelt down to Treasure's height. "And who are you?" He asked her. "I'm Treasure!" Treasure squealed happily, again her squeal turned super sonic. Damien smiled and seemed unmoved by the high pitched sound. "Treasure sweaty, why don't you go play with Twig?" Rouge asked sweetly. "Yeah, I should go play with Twig!" Treasure yelled happily, leaving the island. "My little sister." Angel explained simply. "Oh, that explains why she's a red bat." Damien said.  
"So Damien, did you find out anything about your parents?" Rouge asked. Damien hesitated for a while. "I...I did." He answered simply. "Well, what did you learn?" Knuckles asked impatiently, crossing his arms over his chest. "My parents were...failed prototypes...of Project Shadow." Damien answered. Everyone gasped. Even Angel, who was never even at the ARK, knew about Project Shadow. "So who...who were your parents?" Angel asked. "My father was a black echidna with physic powers, and my mother was a violet hedgehog with amazing speed." Damien said. "My father's best physic power was the power to read minds." Damien explained. "That explains why you were born with the power to read minds." Knuckles said simply. "Indeed it does, but beyond that I know nothing. I don't even know how I ended up on earth." Damien said sadly. "Hey, at least you know something about your parents." Angel pointed out. Damien smiled. "You are right Angel, at least I know something." Damien said happily.

The sun began to set in the distance once Damien had stopped talking about his trip and once Treasure returned. "Damien! Angel! I'm putting Treasure to bed!" Rouge yelled, picking up the sleepy bat. Angel turned her view from the sunset to her mom. "Ok Mom." Angel said happily, a huge smile on her face as she returned her gaze to the sunset. _She's happy again...that's good. Please...don't leave her again Damien. _Rouge thought as she walked back to the hut her and her family lived in.  
"Your mother named your little sister didn't she?" Damien asked simply. Angel laughed. "Nothing gets past you does it?" Angel asked. Damien began to chuckle. "Nope, no-thing." Damien said simply. Angel stopped laughing. She suddenly sighed happily. "What's wrong?" Damien asked wirily. "Hu?! What?!...oh, nothing's wrong. I just missed you being here to watch the sunset with me." Angel explained happily, leaning her head on his shoulder happily. She smiled again, looking at Damien. "But you already knew that, didn't you?" She asked simply. Damien smiled an idiot's smile. "Maybe I did and maybe I didn't, you'll never know." He said chuckling. "We'll see about that!" Angel said, tackling Damien and rolling down the hill with him. They both laughed all the way down.

SPLASH!!"Now I'm all wet." Angel exclaimed laughing as she pulled herself out off the water. "So am I." Damien said simply. Angel stood up; looking in the direction they came. "Wow, we rolled all they way through Angel Forest." Angel said happily. "What are you so happy about?" Damien asked a stupid smirk on his face. "That must mean I tackled you pretty hard." Angel answered the same stupid smile on her face. She sat back down beside Damien. "Do you...remember the first day we met?" Angel asked simply. "I can't remember anything before I woke up." Damien said sadly. Angel immediately began to remember as Damien read her mind.

"**I have to get some pretty flowers for Mama." Angel said happily, picking flowers in a field deep in Angel Forest. Angel was 6 back then and only used her wings for emergences. "Some of these. Oh, and some of those. And can't forget you pretties." Angel said picking multiple flowers. She suddenly heard a grown from behind the bushes. She grabbed Noir, holding it close.  
****A black echidna boy with clear eyes and violet stripes on his dreadlocks walked out from behind the bush, he must have been no older then 7. He had many cuts all over his body as well as teeth marks, most of which were bleeding. Angel slowly strapped Noir to her back, careful not to scare the boy. **_**Daddy said he and I are the last echidnas. **_**Angel thought. Never the less, Angel slowly edged towards the boy. He growled angrily at her, but still she continued. This seemed to confuse the boy. "Hello there. My name is Angel, what's yours?" She asked. The boy's eyes widened slightly, as if he had just remembered something that had long since been forgotten. "My name...is Damien." He answered simply. Suddenly he collapsed, no warning at all.  
****Angel gasped in shock. **_**WHAT DO I DO?! WHAT DO I DO?! **_**Angel thought franticly. Then an idea popped in her head. It was risky, but it was his only chance to survive. Angel quickly picked him up in her arms, he wasn't as heavy as she thought.**

**She began to run toward Misery's shrine. "Mama! Daddy!" Angel called franticly. **_**If I don't hurry he isn't going to make it! **_**Angel thought. She quickly pulled out her wings, flapping rapidly to take flight. "MAMA! DADDY!" Angel yelled even louder as she flew on with the dieing boy in her arms.**

**Knuckles' eyes snapped open as he heard Angel yelling. **_**Something must be wrong. **_**Knuckles thought, running out of the shrine. He was just in time to see Angel to a sudden face drive. "ANGEL!!" Knuckles yelled, running toward his wounded daughter.**

**Angel got up off the ground, still trying to carry the boy to her dad. "Angel, are you alright?" Knuckles asked as he approached her. "I'm fine Daddy, but he isn't." Angel said pointing to the blood covered echidna child. Knuckles was so shocked to see another echidna he stopped in his tracks.**

"**Daddy! You have to help him; I think he's going to die!" Angel cried. She was very upset. "R-right." Knuckles said simply, picking up the boy and bringing his to the shrine. He quickly placed the echidna down and used Misery to heal his wounds.**

**Sighing, Knuckles returned to his daughter. "He's lucky." Knuckles said simply, sitting down on the top step of the shrine with another sigh of relief. "If you had been any later bringing him here it might have been to late." Knuckles said. "But he should make a full recovery." He said leaning back to catch some shut eye. Angel smiled happily. "Thank you Daddy." She said happily, kissing Knuckles on the cheek and going to watch over the mysterious boy.**

"So...that's how we met?" Damien asked. "Yep, I saved your life. Then Dad healed you and you stayed with us till you were 11." Angel answered. "I'm glad your back." Angel said happily, wrapping her arms around him. He also wrapped him arms around her. "Me two Angel, me two." Damien said happily as he and Angel fell asleep in their warm embrace.

* * *

  
Well...that's it. That's the end of this chapter. It was a long chapter by my standerds. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. I'm...um...kinda stuck for the next chapter, I can't think off anything. I need a lovey-dovey bit for Damien and Angel (they will not be on Angel Island). Anyway if you have any ideas tell me them in your reviews. Thank you.


	5. Unexpected Arrival

Hello everyone. I got a great idea from one of my constant fans that would be perfect, though I'll have to change it a bit to fit in the story line. Unfortunetly I have to wait to put it in in the next chapter. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

The 12 year old female chipmunk was running as fast as she could. It was times like these that she wished she had her father's speed. She was close to reaching Angel Island, her destination. She tried to pick up more speed; she needed all her speed and more to get over the water and to jump high enough to reach the island. _Why do I have to get her? I'm always the one to get her. Sigh, I guess they think I'm faster then I am. _The girl thought.

Angel was curled up in a ball after Damien asked her that damn question.

"**Hey Angel...why do you still carry around that ball?" Damien asked. Angel froze. She didn't know what to saw, how to answer. She took a deep breath. "I...have my reasons." Angel said simply, rolling up into a ball.**

Damien couldn't read Angel's mind, she had somehow blocked him out. He wanted to push her a little further so she'd tell him, but decided against it when she curled herself up. "If you don't want to tell me...that's ok." Damien said, trying his best to get her to come out. She quickly uncurled herself. "Good." She said with a sigh of relief.  
"ANGEL! ANGEL!" Someone yelled. Angel stood up only to see a female chipmunk zooming toward her. "Angel...I...found...you..." The girl said taking deep breaths in between every word. "Sammy?" Angel asked the girl. The girl was a chipmunk who looked similar to Sally only she had blue hair and teal eyes. She wore deep blue shoes similar to Sonic's, deep blue pants, a deep blue shirt, deep blue fingerless gloves, a necklace that had the shrunken blue Chaos Emerald attached and a sapphire tiara.  
'Sammy', to answer Angel's question, flashed her father's signature smile. "Sammy, it's nice to see you." Angel said, since she hadn't seen Sammy for a year or two now. Sammy's face went from happy to serious in a second. "Angel...it's time." Sammy said simply. Angel looked at the ground then at Damien. "Are you sure?" Angel asked. Sammy simply nodded while she crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently on the ground. Angel sighed. "You know, for the princess of Knothole you aren't very patient." Angel said, beginning her walk to Misery's shrine. "It's not my fault, have you ever seen or heard of my dad being patient?" Sammy asked, running after Angel and Damien. "Sonic the hedgehog being patient, I don't think anyone has ever seen that." Angel said laughing. "So you see my point." Sammy answered. Angel suddenly broke into a full out run. "Angel!" Damien and Sammy yelled running to catch up to her.

Angel continued to run until she reached her parents and little sister. "Mom. Dad. I'll be going to be hanging out with Melody, Sammy and Damien. Melody is going on holidays and has invited us to go with her; I don't know when we'll be back." Angel lied. _Man, I hate to lie to my parents. But if they knew what was really going on they'd never let me leave the island. I...I'm sorry I have to lie to you. _Angel thought unhappily. Damien, of course, read her mind and knew she was lying to her parents. But he decided to stay quite about it.  
"Ok Sweety. Call us when you reach your destination." Rouge said simply. "Make sure nothing happens to Angel." Knuckles whispered as he passed Damien. Damien gave an almost unnoticeable nod of the head.  
"Come on guys, or we're going to be late." Angel called, flying off the island. "HEY!! WAIT UP!!" Damien and Sammy yelled, running after her.

* * *

Well, that's this chapter. Why Angel had to leave will be explained in the next chapter. Incase you haven't figure it out (I'm not calling you stupid or anything if you didn't, alot of my friends couldn't figure it out and they're pritty smart) Sammy is Sally Acorn and Sonic the Hedgehog's daughter. Her full name is Sammy Hedgehog Acorn (Hedgehog is her middle name). And if you ever have any ideas for the story please tell me, even if I haven't asked for ideas. I'm still making it up as I go along, so a couple ideas would be nice every so often. Anyway, see you all realy soon.


	6. The Mobius Fighters

Hi everyone, I hope you are all well. I said that there would be a lovey-dovey moment in this chapter, but I have to wait two or three more chapters after this one to put it in or it will mess with the story line, sorry. Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

"Is everyone else assembled?" Angel asked as she walked down the busy streets of Station Square. "Yes everyone who's name was mentioned." Sammy said simply, following Angel. "Is Damien's name mentioned?" Angel asked simply. (Her voice is in a leader-like tone.) "Is my name mentioned in what?" Damien asked only to be ignored by the two girls he was following. "He is the B.W.S.M." Sammy said simply. "What is a B.W.S.M?" Damien asked only to be ignored again. _What the hell are they talking about? And where the hell are we going? _Damien wondered. "I see." Angel said as they continued to walk down the street.  
"Excuse me. Is anyone paying attention to me?" Damien asked. Damien is a bit of an attention hog...or echidna. "Shh." Sammy said, holding her finger to her lips. Damien reluctantly decided to follow the order he was given, so he shut up.

A 1/2 hour later.  
The small group hadn't talked at all since Sammy told Damien to be quite. They slowly began to walk into a cave deep in a forest outside the city. _Where are we?_ Damien wondered as the group went down what seemed to him like stairs. Angel was flying slowly to keep her noise at a minimal. Damien took this into consideration and quieted his steps as much as possible. Suddenly they reached a wide open area, a cavern if you will.  
There were many kids and teenagers in the forest and grass filled cavern, none older then 13. Everyone turned to look at Angel, Sammy and Damien. Suddenly a 13 year old male red hedgehog with blue eyes stepped out from the crowd, he also had rings of blue fur going down his quills. He wore a blood red vest and boots, as well as a ruby crown and blood red gloves. He had no fur on his stomach, arms, muzzle or legs. He also wore a blood red wrist band on his left wrist that held the shrunken red Chaos Emerald in it. He had a frown that seemed to match him perfectly on his face.  
"Sammy, you have returned. I presume that these are the Angel the Echidna and Damien the Echidna you were sent to find." The teenager said in a controlling tone, crossing his arms as if he was angry. "Indeed Brother. These are the last two we of the M.F had to find." Sammy said simply. _The M.F? Who the hell are the M.F? _Damien wondered. A smile that seemed very out of place appeared on the hedgehog's face. "Good. Mother and Father would be proud." The boy said in both a happy and sad tone, placing his hand on Sammy's shoulder. Sammy nodded and went to the rest of the group.  
"Where are we and who are you?" Damien asked, his usual high patients was somehow wearing thin. The teenaged hedgehog turned to look at Angel and Damien. "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Flash Acorn, prince of Knothole and co-leader of the M.F." 'Flash' said, giving a bow. "And you are in the M.F secret headquarters." Flash said simply. "Ok, next question. Who are the M.F and why do they need a secret base." Damien asked. "The M.F are the Mobius Fighters. We fight to protect Mobius from the upcoming threat to the entire universe. And the reason we need a secret HQ is because we need somewhere to train and live until the threat has been eliminated." Flash explained, looking over both Angel and Damien. "You both fill the description, so you must be the ones mentioned." Flash said happily. "What do you mean 'mentioned'?" Damien asked angrily, since it had been bugging him since Angel and Sammy said it a 1\2 hour ago. "It means you are what some call prophecy children. Everyone in the M.F are as well." Flash explained.  
Suddenly he turned toward the group of people which Sammy had now joined. "My people, my friends, my family..." He began. "the last of us have finally arrived, we must start our training immediately. And with that I give leadership to the true born leader of the Mobius Fighters...Angel the Echidna!" He announced. Angel stepped forward, like she had known he would say her name. Damien was shocked about many different things, but mostly the fact that Angel seemed to know what was going on entirely. _Angel is somehow blocking me out of her mind. I can't tell if she knows what's going on here or not. _Damien thought. Everyone was cheering and clapping for one reason or another. Probably because their leader had finally arrived.

"Angel, what's going on here?" Damien asked after Angel had given a short speech that he couldn't remember because he wasn't paying attention. "Exactly what Flash said; we're trying to save Mobius from being destroyed." Angel said simply. Damien sighed, he knew Angel wasn't going to tell him anymore. Angel was about to ask Damien if he would like to spar with her when a 4 year old male two tailed, green fox came running toward them. He had golden ears and light blue eyes. He was wearing deep green gloves and deep green shoes.  
"Twig?" Angel asked, a little surprised to see her little sister's best friend was among the M.F. Twig stopped in front of Angel. "Miss Angel! We have a Code Purple." Twig exclaimed. "Code Purple...a new mentioned found on the prophecy...who is it?" Angel asked, she still had that leader-like voice. "Well miss Angel it's...Treasure the Bat." Twig explained.

* * *

Even I didn't see that coming. Treasure is going to be a M.F?! That's just...weird, but hey she comes in the story line alot. Again I aplogize that the lovey-dovey scene will have to wait. Anyway, hope you engoyed.


	7. New Recruits

Hi everyone, I hope you liked the whole Treasure is going to be a M.F thing. But she's not the only new recruit, gut she is the most annoying. On with the story!

* * *

"Well miss Angel it's...Treasure the Bat." Twig explained. Angel remained silent for about three minuets. "TREASURE?!" Angel yelled in complete and utter shock. Everyone stared at Angel. "Indeed. I checked multiple times to see if the name was correct, and it is." Twig said unhappily. Angel felt like she was about to faint, her little sister...a M.F?! No it couldn't be it was imposable. "What is she?" Angel asked, trying her best to sound like the leader she was. "She's T.G.A.T.U.T.M.E." Twig said. "The what?" Angel asked. "The Girl Able To Use The Master Emerald." Twig explained. Angel nodded. _Of course, it only makes sense. I can't use Misery but I was always sure Treasure would be able to use it, since she is Mom and Dad's flesh and blood child. _Angel thought. Angel crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine. Twig, it's your job to get Treasure and bring her back here." Angel said simply. Twig gave an army salute.  
"Yes M-" Twig didn't get to finish his sentence as Treasure decided to walk in at that exact moment holding Misery. Twig's eyes widened. "It's...Treasure..." Twig said pointing to her. Angel turned around, only to see her baby sister standing in the doorway holding Misery. "Treasure? How did you...never mind." Angel said. "Misery told me I had to bring her with me and come here." Treasure said simply. Angel gave a death glare at Misery. (That's just sad people; she's glaring at the Master Emerald.) "Misery, you do realize Mom and Dad will come looking for you." Angel said angrily. (Oh great, now she's talking to it. She's gone mad.)"She says she knows that, but that Mama and Daddy are 'mentioned' as well." Treasure said, holding Misery closer to her. And as if right on que...  
"Where is the Master Emerald?!" Knuckles yelled, jumping into the cavern with Rouge right behind. Both stopped dead in their tracks as they looked around the cavern. "I told you they'd come Misery." Angel said angrily. "Don't get mad at her! We need their help!" Treasure yelled angrily. "Oh shut up Treasure!" Angel yelled even louder and angrily.  
That's when Rouge's motherly instincts kicked in. She flew over to the now crying bat and picked her up. "Angel, how dare you yell at your little sister!" Rouge yelled angrily. "I have a right to yell at her!" Angel yelled closing her eyes and crossing her arms angrily, she was almost at the point where the black aura surrounds her. Rouge was the one to get the aura around her, except hers was a blood red aura. _Uh oh. _Angel thought.  
"ENOUGH!!" Knuckles yelled so loudly about half of Mobius probably heard him. Everyone covered their ears. Treasure squealed with delight that her dad had finally gotten mad since she could remember. Again her squeal turned super sonic and everyone held their ears again. "Angel, what is going on here?" Knuckles asked his daughter. "Well..."

An hour later.  
"and that's what is going on here." Angel said, finally finishing her thorough explanation (and no, she didn't mention Noir at all). Everyone remained silent for a while. "I see." Knuckles said simply. Rouge and Treasure nodded in agreement. "That certainly explains what's going on." Knuckles said. "How do you know all this?" Damien asked the question that was on everyone's mind, literally. "Well, who do you think found the cavern first." Angel said simply. "That does explain how you know so much, but how did you find it?" Damien asked. Angel blushed slightly. "I...have my reasons." Angel said simply. "Meaning you either can't tell us or you don't want to tell us." Knuckles said, his arms crossed over his chest but a playful smirk on his face. Angel blushed even deeper. "I...I was looking for someone." Angel said, walking away before anyone could ask anymore questions.

A little while later.  
"Dad, could you help make some huts?" Angel asked her father. Knuckles nodded, walking over to the strongest and oldest of the children and teens. They were the ones building huts. Knuckles, Rouge and Treasure had learned quickly that Angel was the leader of the M.F.  
"Mom could you um..." Angel looked at her clip board, trying to figure out the best job for her mom. "could you help gather food with the other bats?" Angel asked. Rouge nodded, walking over to the group of bats who were grabbing bags to put the food in. Angel looked at Treasure. "You two." Angel ordered. Treasure gave her a close to death glare then strapped Misery to her back and followed her mom.  
Angel sat down with a sigh. She wished her best friend Melody was there with her. "Thinking about me?" A female voice from behind her asked. Angel instantly spun around to see Melody standing there. Melody had a huge smile on her face. "You didn't know I was a M.F two, did you?" Melody asked, still smiling. "No." Angel said simply. "But I'm glad you're here, I was getting lonely." Angel said with a laugh. Melody laughed two.  
"Damien is here." Melody said suddenly. Angel got up. "I know, that's because I haven't assigned him a job yet." Angel said, looking at her clip board again. Since she was looking down she didn't see the ear to ear smile on Melody's face when she picked up her scent. "Why not make him your personal bodyguard?" Melody asked. Angel checked the list, sure enough at the very bottom was personal bodyguard. "That's a great idea Mel." Angel said happily. _Looks like I made Angel pretty happy, she only calls me Mel when she's overjoyed. _Melody thought.  
"Um...could you..." Angel began, looking at her clip board for a third time. Angel snapped her fingers. "Melody, you can create fire simply by snapping your fingers, right?" Angel asked. "Yay, I was created with Princess Blaze's DNA." Melody said, snapping her fingers, suddenly a tiny fire appeared above her fingers. "Perfect, you can help make fires and cook the food." Angel said happily.  
_After all the time I've known her I almost forgot, she wasn't born like the rest of us. She was created like Shadow and Damien's parents. _Angel thought sadly. By this time Melody had already left to help build fires.  
"Angel!" Yelled a 13 year old male orange tiger with light purple stripes and golden eyes. He wore a white shirt, white pants, white gloves and white shoes. "Melo!" Angel yelled happily. "I see you've already given my sister a job." Melo said, looking over at Melody. "You should probably help her, she has a limited amout of power." Angel said, writing both Melo's name and Melody's name under the: Fire and Cooking section. "Ok." Melo said simply, walking over to his twin sister who was created at the same time as him. _My two best friends were created...that's ironic. Only androids hung around me before they came along. _Angel thought to herself. "Time to tell Shade and the others their jobs." Angel said, walking toward the spring in the middle of the cavern.

* * *

In the next chapter it will explain and describe who all her other friends are. I'll tell the relatives at the end of the story. And it has the lovey-dovey part (YAY!)!


	8. My Spot is 'Our' Spot

Hi everyone. This chapter begins with a flashback of Angel talking to her friends and telling them what jobs they'll do while they're in the M.F HQ. She chose the jobs based on what her friends are good at.

* * *

"**Shade, you'll be building huts with Dad." Angel said. The 12 year old black male hedgehog in front of her wore his usual frown, similar to Shadow's old frown. He had green eyes and had red stripes down his quills that had pink tips. He wore deep violet hover shoes like Shadow's and deep violet gloves. He also had a white wrist band that held the shrunken white Chaos Emerald. ****Slowly Shade began to walk toward the hut builders.  
"Amber, you'll be a lookout." Angel said. The 4 year old pink female hedgehog smiled. She had amber eyes and black rings of fur going down her quills. She wore cloths exactly like Amy's cloths when she was 12. ****Amber nodded, running to the lookout post. She was happy since if there was any trouble she would be able to use her speed to run and tell Angel as soon as it happened.  
"Flash, you'll hunt with Sammy for meat." Angel said simply. Both Flash and Sammy nodded, walking toward the entrance to the cavern. Sammy looked back at Shade, as she frowned unhappily. "Come on." Flash said simply in his controlling tone, walking out of the cavern. "Coming!" Sammy yelled, running after him.  
**"**Data, you'll be the technician and computer monitor." Angel said, checking the job off her list. The 5 year old golden seedrian smiled happily. He had blue eyes and a green gem in his chest. He wore cloths made from giant golden plant leave that he turned into a shirt, pants and shoes. He had golden hair (like Cosmo's) that had the three crescent shaped strands coming off of the front (like Tails). ****He rushed over to the computers and sat in front of them, checking every monitor for anything considered unusual. He had the love of machinery and the genius of them from his dad.  
**"**Twig...you'll...um...you'll help make huts using your powers." Angel said. "Yes Ma'am." Twig said, giving Angel an army solute then going to where the hut builders were building their huts.  
****Angel turned to Damien. "And you'll be my personal bodyguard." Angel said with a smirk. "I see." Damien said simply. Truthfully he was grateful that she gave him that job, as long as he was her personal bodyguard he'd be able to be around her without being hassled by the others to go do his job.**

Angel sat down, looking at the clip board in her hands. She had just finished giving everyone their jobs and she was kinda tired from walking around so much.  
She looked over at Melo and Melody who were doing a good job of keeping the fires under control.  
Then she turned her head to look at her father, Shade and Twig. They were all doing a good job at making the huts. Her father was using his strength to lift the heavy logs that would be cut up into boards for the huts, Shade was using both his strength and speed to carry the boards and put them into place, and Twig was using the power to control plants that he got from his mom to create huts all by himself.  
The teen took the time to check on Amber who was unusually patient as she waited at her post.  
Her mother, her little sister, Flash, Sammy and the bat kids hadn't returned with the food yet.  
Angel gave a quick glance at the rest of the M.F who were working hard at the jobs they were assigned.  
Finally the female echidna looked at Damien who was sitting beside her, doing his job of making sure she was safe at all times. Angel sighed happily, knowing that he had no excuse to leave her again. Then she remembered a certain place she had found while searching the cave before all the others came. It was so well hidden only she would be able to find it again.  
She stood up and began to walk towards her father. "Where are you going?" Damien asked cautiously. "I'm going for a swim at a secret oasis." Angel answered simply. "Not without me your not." Damien said, running after the now running female echidna. Though Angel never told anyone she much preferred running to flying, though she didn't know why.

She quickly ran over to her dad. "Dad, I'm going swimming a little ways away. Damien will be there to protect me, so don't worry." Angel explained. Knuckles nodded his head, giving a quick glance toward the still running echidna. "Make sure you slow down for him then." Knuckles said laughing. "Ok." Angel said, running off just as Damien reached Knuckles. "You've gotta be kidding." He groaned, running after Angel.

A little ways later.  
"We're here." Angel said, stopping at the edge of a huge pool of crystal clear water that was even clearer then Damien's eyes. Damien looked around the tall cave in aw. The walls were studded with every jewel from Diamonds to Rubies. There was a waterfall that rushed into the pool that had every color of every gem. The ceiling glowed with billions and billions of glowing mushrooms that looked like stars. It was beautiful. That was the only way to describe the scenery. He looked at the pool of water, it must have been at least a hundred feet deep but you could still see the floor of the pool clearly.  
"This place...puts the rest of Mobius to shame." Damien said in an aw struck voice. Angel smiled and laughed. "I know...this is my spot, the place I can come to think or anything else. You're the first and last person I'm ever going to show this place to." Angel explained. Damien felt overjoyed. This was now 'their' spot. No one else would be allowed here...no one else could get here thanks to all the traps Angel set. (Yes, she set traps. She didn't want anyone entering her spot.)  
"So why did you show me?" Damien asked. "Because well...it's the same reason I made you my bodyguard. To...spend more time together you could say." Angel said, smiling a seductive smile that didn't actually look half bad on her. "Where did you learn to do that?" Damien asked laughing. "My mom, who else." Angel said laughing as she swan dived into the pool.  
Damien decided to jump in after her, just for the hell of it. "I didn't know you knew how to swim." Angel said. "I learned it while I was...away." Damien explained. Angel blocked all of her thoughts off from Damien as she began to think. _Am I one two, a Project Shadow prototype? I guess I'll never know. I should make sure Damien thinks Mom and Dad are my birth parents, it could cause problems if he knew the truth. _Angel thought.  
"Angel? Angel?" Damien asked continuously. "Hu?! What?!...um...could you repeat that?" She asked. Damien sighed. "Do you...have to be the leader?" He asked sadly. It took Angel a moment to realise why he would ask such a question. _He doesn't think we can be together if I'm the leader. Sigh, if only he knew. _Angel thought sadly. She pulled herself out of the pool, shaking off as much water as she could.  
This caused her fur to go in every direction. She quickly fixed her fur, smoothing it again. Damien did the same. "I have to be the leader, that's what I was born to be." Angel said simply. _Or created to be. _Angel thought. "But that doesn't mean I can't be happy." Angel continued, giving Damien a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her as she wrapped her arms around his neck to make the kiss more passionate. What happened next is something unable to be put under this rating. (And no, I'm not going to change the rating.)

* * *

Incase your wondering I don't right lemon stories, so when ever there are lemon in my stories I just say I can't put it under that rating. Shade and Amber's parents are Amy Rose and Shadow thw Hedgehog. Data and Twig's parents are Cosmo and Tails, incase you were wondering. If you have any questions not answered in the author's notes just ask and I'll add them to the author's notes in the next chapter.


	9. Moody Echidna Much?

Hi everyone, Kimyco here. One of my fans/friends asked me in the last chapter how did Angel know she was adopted. Well this chapter should answer that question.

* * *

  
Angel and Damien were running as fast as they could, they were late. After Damien and Angel were done um...showing how much they love each other Angel had fallen asleep along with Damien. Now they had to run to get back to the others before anyone got worried or suspicious of why they were taking so long. Damien's scent was all over Angel, but that was normal now a days, so her family wouldn't notice any difference...she hoped.

"Where is Angel?" Rouge asked Knuckles once she set the food she had gathered on the ground. "Swimming a little ways away." Knuckles answered simply as he picked up another log. "Oh...shouldn't she be back by now?" Rouge asked in a worried tone. "Don't worry Rouge, Damien is with her." Knuckles replied, turning his back to her as he walked to bring the log to the teens that cut the logs. Because his back was turned to her, Knuckles didn't see the evil grin that spread across Rouge's face. "Ok Knuxi, I won't worry." She said happily, walking to check on Treasure who was watching Melody create a fire simply by snapping. Knuckles, being the naive idiot he was, simply raised an eyebrow and shrugged off Rouge's overly happy attitude.

"We have to hurry, we're late!" Angel yelled as she ran as fast as she could while dragging Damien in tow. _Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. _Damien thought as she pulled him, it felt like she was going to tear his arm off. "Could you slow down?" Damien asked, trying to keep up his running and wasn't succeeding. "If we're much later Mom and Dad are going to suspect something!" Angel yelled, somehow running even faster then she was before.  
"Use Chaos Control." Noir said suddenly. Angel's eyes widened as she looked back at Damien only to find him huffing and puffing, but he didn't seem to hear the voice. _"Noir?! What the hell do you want?!" _Angel yelled at Noir as she projected her thoughts to him. "If you don't want to be even later then you already are you must use Chaos Control." Noir repeated. _"I...fine, I'll use Chaos Control." _Angel replied. "CHAOS CONTROL!!" Angel yelled suddenly.

Both Angel and Damien (since he was holding her hand) appeared in the middle of the cavern, near the spring in the middle. "Angel!? Where did you come from?" Knuckles asked a little confused. "From my swim." Angel said simply, which made Knuckles even more confused. "But you...just suddenly appeared..." Knuckles said disbelief in his voice. "I...used Chaos Control." Angel explained simply. Again Knuckles became more confused. "I don't need a Chaos Emerald to use Chaos Control." Angel explained, walking away before anyone could ask anymore questions. "Um...ok." Knuckles said with a shrug as he walked over to his and Rouge's hut.

Angel walked into the largest hut that had her and Damien's names on the door. "Twig did a good job on this hut, it is pretty big and it looks really pretty two." Angel said to herself._  
Sigh. I couldn't explain it to Dad any other way. I know I'll have to tell him at one point, but when I tell him will he be proud or will he be disappointed? Will he be happy I finally told him or will he be angry I didn't tell him sooner? And what will he say? Not to mention Mom and Treasure. And Damien...how will he react? What will he say? Will he still love me...or will he hate me? Could Damien ever hate me? Could he really hate anyone? Wasn't he born not to hate anyone? But...he wasn't born to trust everyone. So even if he still loves me he might not be able to trust me. Would I have any point left in life if he couldn't trust me? If he couldn't love me? If he couldn't be with me? _Angel thought sadly. "Gees Angel, those thoughts were so long I couldn't read them properly." Damien said, walking into the hut. Angel growled angrily. "Stop reading my thoughts! Thoughts are supposed to be private for a reason! So stop reading them!" Angel yelled loudly.  
Damien was shocked. He hadn't ever seen Angel get so mad over something so futile. "And it isn't futile! My thoughts are mine and mine alone." Angel yelled angrily. Damien gasped. How had she known what he was thinking?  
Angel gave an sinister grin. "You're not the only one who can read minds." Angel explained, still wearing the grin. Damien's eyes widened. Someone else who could read minds? It seemed impossible that anyone other then he could read minds, not only that but it happened to be the very woman he was in love with!  
"Since when...could you...read minds?" Damien asked in a tone of disbelief. "Since long before I met you...actually...since I was 3 as far as I know." Angel answered simply. She began to remember. "I will let you read my mind." Angel said as she remembered the day she found out.

"**Mom...my head is pounding." She said. She was only 3 years old. "Oh, I'll go ask Knuckles if his head pounds sometimes, it might be an Angel Island thing." Rouge said simply. "O...k..." Angel said, she felt like she was going to throw up.**

**A few minuets later.  
****Rouge walked up to Angel who was now lying on the ground. **_**Well, Knuckles says he doesn't get headaches on Angel Island...so if it isn't an Angel Island thing, then what's wrong with Angel? **_**Rouge thought, looking at her young daughter. "So Daddy doesn't get headaches on Angel Island...and you don't know what's wrong with me?" Angel replied. Rouge's eyes widened, she knew she hadn't said that out loud...so how did she know? "You didn't say that out loud?" Angel asked. Rouge's eyes widened yet again. **_**I think Angel can...read minds. **_**Rouge thought. "I can't read minds! Only freaks can read minds and I'm no freak!" Angel yelled angrily. "Angel sweety, I didn't say that out loud, I thought it." Rouge said sweetly. Now it was Angel's turn to have her eyes widen. "That might explain...why I have the headaches. My mind is comprehending this new ability." Angel explained sadly. "That means...I am a freak." Angel said as the constant pressure in her head got the better of her and she fainted suddenly.**

"I see...so why didn't you ever tell me sooner? And how come I couldn't tell?" Damien asked. "I have trained myself not to read other's minds. I have to force myself to read them now." Angel answered. "Wow, I never knew that you could do something like that." Damien replied. Angel smiled a sad smile. "You see, it isn't nice to read people's minds." Angel said simply. "Yeah but...it's an automatic thing for me, I can't help it." Damien said simply and sadly. Angel smiled again. "Try your hardest to stop, that way my thoughts will be my thoughts and not yours." Angel said as she felt him wrap his arms around her. "I'll try...for you." Damien said as again they did something that is unable to be put under this rating (and again, I'm not changing that rating).

* * *

The reason Angel can read minds will be answered very later in the story, however a theory will be in the chapter after the next. For those of you who are wondering the way that Angel found out she was adopted was this: Shortly after Damien left Angel Island Angel was letting her mind wonder freely, what she didn't know was that when her mind runs freely in automaticly goes into mind reading state. Rouge was thinking about how Angel would react when she was told she was adopted and Angel 'over heard' her thoughts. So it's pretty much all Rouge's fault. Anyway the next chapter is coming up soon, so I'll see you soon. P.S. If you have any questions about my story line feel free to ask and I'll answer it the best I can in the authors notes in the next chapter without giving away any spoilers.


	10. A Horride Memory and A New Recruit

Ok this has to be the most upsetting chapter I have ever writen for any story (even though I didn't actualy write it, my friend did). But the part of the chapter realy fits in with Damien needing to feel guilty for leaving Angel the first time. Anyway...here's the story. (saying it slowly and sadly)

* * *

Angel slowly began to awaken. She felt her face in Damien's crest, and felt Damien's body still pushed against her own...just the way they had fallen asleep. His arms were wrapped around her body, making sure her body was pressed against his. She looked up she smiled happily at the sight of him lightly snoring. Suddenly that horrible memory came back to her. That horrible, horrible memory.

"**I think you're cute kitten." Said a grey and black male bat about 25 years old as he walked toward her. He had grey eyes and grey hair. And also weird pure white wings. She was only 12 back then. She had been running for a long time, and was too tired to continue running.  
**"**G...get away from me!" Angel yelled as she backed away from him down the dead end alley. "I don't think so girly, you're too cute to let go." The guy said. "Please...please just leave me alone." Angel said, continuing to back away. She suddenly felt the wall of the alley behind her back. She could have pulled out her wings and flew away, but it wouldn't have done much good since the guy was a bat as well.  
**"**I just want to be left alone!" Angel yelled, by this point the look in the man's eyes was completely freaking her out. She wanted to cry, but being the daughter of Knuckles means you have expectations, one of which was not to cry when you were scared.  
**"**Please mister Bat, just leave me alone." Angel repeated. "No way kitten, you're not going anywhere." The bat male said. She knew what he was planning to do; her mother had warned her about people like him. "No! No! NO!!" Angel yelled as he raped her (for those of you who have read my stories, yes it is rapped, not wrapped).  
**"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Angel yelled in pure anger. "Leave me alone! LEAVE me alone! LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Angel yelled as she threw at least a hundred Chaos Spears at the man. She made a sudden Chaos Blast, desintagrating the man in an instant. Angel was breathing deeply as she quickly pulled her garments back on.  
**_**I killed him. I killed that man. **_**Angel thought sadly. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She broke down crying.**

Angel shuttered at the horrible memory. Damien's arms suddenly tightened their grip around her. "I can't believe...something like that...happened to you." Damien whispered into Angel's ear. Angel's eyes widened when she heard Damien's voice. He had read her mind again, though she knew he didn't mean to. "I never wanted you to know. I never wanted anyone to know." Angel said, again she shuttered. Tears began to stream down her face. "So your parents don't even know?" Damien asked. "No." Angel answered simply. "I'm sorry Angel. If I had never left...that wouldn't have happened to you." Damien said sadly. "Don't blame yourself Damien, it isn't your fault." Angel said angrily. "But it is it's still my fault." Damien whispered angrily. "IT IS NOT!!" Angel yelled angrily.  
There was a sudden knock at the door. "Miss Angel, we have another code purple." Yelled a young boy. "I'll be out in a second." Angel replied. "Yes ma'am." The young boy said, walking away.  
She sighed. "Sorry Damien, it looks like we'll have to continue this later." Angel said. Damien sighed unhappily.  
The white female echidna quickly changed into her usual attire. She quickly put on her silver eyeliner, nail polish, eye shadow and lipstick (she realy likes silver). She quickly walked outside.

"Lady Angel, another person has been mentioned." Said Princess Jazzy, the 12 year old light brown female capybara. She had one light pink eye and one light blue eye. She wore a light purple dress, light purple high heels and a light purple elastic band in her dark brown hair that kept her hair in a pony-tail. She quickly gave a military salute.  
"I see...what is their name?" Angel asked simply. "Her name is...Ana Kitten." Princess Jazzy answered. "I see...send Valerie the Cow to find her." Answered Angel. "Yes ma'am." Valerie said, appearing suddenly behind her. Valerie was a 14 year old female blue cow. She had white and yellow pants, shirt, boots and headband (like Fiona Fox's clothes except for the headband). Valerie ran out of the cavern before anyone but Angel noticed she was gone. "She's pretty fast for a cow." Angel said simply, walking away.

Many, many hours later.  
"DAMN IT!! LET ME GO YOU DAMN FREAK!!" Yelled a 9 year old cat girl who Angel presumed to be Ana. Her structure matched that of Blaze, but she was pink and wore clothes like Amy Rose. Valerie was literally dragging the poor girl by her hair. "Valerie! Drop her!" Angel snapped angrily. Instantly Valerie dropped the young girl. Valerie was covered in many scratches, most likely done by Ana. _Aggressive child...just what we need. _Angel thought with a sigh.  
Ana was hissing at Valerie angrily, she obviously didn't enjoy the way she was brought to the cavern. _Oh for the love of... _Angel thought angrily. "ENOUGH!!" Angel yelled so loudly all of Mobius probably heard her. Ana stopped hissing and stared at Angel.  
"Who the hell are you?" Ana asked. "Colourful vocabulary." Knuckles said simply, a slightly evil grin on his face. "And who was that she-basterd who brought me here?" Ana asked. "Very colourful vocabulary." Knuckles said once again. _Is he even paying attention? _Angel thought to herself.  
"I don't think he is." Damien said simply. Angel must have jumped about twenty feet since he talked so suddenly. _Grrrrrrr. _Angel thought, pulling out her jet black bat wings out from her dress, which already had rips in it so her wings didn't rip. "Damien!" Angel snapped angrily. Damien still wore the same sad face he had on that morning. "Sorry." Damien said simply and sadly.  
"Ana Kitten, this is the Mobius Fighters secret HQ. You, my young girl, are one of us. You must help us save this planet from destruction." Angel explained. Ana stayed silent for a few minuets. "WHAT?!" Ana yelled suddenly. "You have to face your fate Anastasia." Angel snapped angrily. "But...I...I'm only 9!" Ana protested. Twig walked up to her.  
"So? I'm only 4." Twig said simply. Ana sighed, now sure she wasn't going to win this argument. "Fine. What do I do?" Ana asked with another sigh. "You'll hunt with Flash and Sammy." Angel said simply. "What ever you say." Ana replied sadly.  
"Alright everybody, time to stop slacking of! Time to start working!" Angel commanded, landing gently on the ground. "Yes ma'am!" Everyone other then Ana said, giving army salutes and going to do their jobs.  
Angel checked on Ana, who was still in a bad mood. "This is going to be a long day." Angel said with a sigh.

* * *

Sob. Poor Angel, I feel so horrible. I want to kick myself. My friend: "Here, let me do it for you." Kicks me. Me: "Ow. Thanks.". But other then her horrible memory I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And yes, you can all yell at me in your reviews about how I could let something so wrong happen to Angel. Bye. (still sad)


	11. Code White: Alien Attack

Sob, sob. I can't believe I did something like that to Angel! Sob, sob. My friend:"Shut up already!" Knocks me out. Still my friend: "Hi everyone. I need someone to tell Kimyco to stop crying already, she wont listen to me and it's driving me crazy. She shouldn't be crying for Angel on 'her' birthday. So please, someone...anyone, tell her to stop. Anyway, since I knocked out Kimyco I guess I'll do her part. As kimyco would say: On with the story!"

* * *

Just as Angel had predicted the day felt much longer then it should have, mostly because of Ana's bad mood spreading to everyone else. Angel decided she'd have a talk with her after the day's work was done.  
"Ana, is there something bothering you?" Angel asked the young cat. "I...um...I...my parents were killed in a war." Ana explained sadly. Angel felt like gasping, but held it in. "I see...so that's why you don't want to be a M.F." Angel said simply as she began to stand. "Well then...if you want to leave you can." Angel said walking away.  
Ana gasped, she hadn't expected her parents death to change if she could stay here or not. She looked around at all her fellow comrades. She knew that they were all fighting to protect the little family they had left, but she had no family...so there was nothing to lose.  
"No way am I going anywhere." Ana said simply. Angel turned around in an instant, a warm smile on her face. "I'm glad to hear you will be staying among us." Angel said happily, placing her hand on Ana's shoulder. Suddenly Angel hugged Ana tightly. "I'm sure your parents would have been proud." Angel said, walking into her and Damien's hut. Ana smiled happily as she walked over to her hut and stood at the door. "Good night...Lady Angel." Ana said, walking into her hut.

A month later.  
"Lady Angel, we have a problem!" Yelled Valerie as she ran up to her. "What is it?" Angel asked impatiently. "It's them ma'am, they're attacking Ring City." Valerie reported. Angel's eyes widened. _Ring City?! Damn it, that's where Shadow and Amy live! _Angel thought angrily.  
"Data, Code White!" Angel yelled loudly. Data's eyes widened slightly before he nodded his head, turning on the microphone. "CODE WHITE!! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!! I REPEAT: CODE WHITE, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!! ALIEN FORCES ARE ATTACKING RING CITY!! EVERYONE SUIT UP!!" Data shouted into the microphone as his message boomed through the entire cavern.  
Everyone instantly ran into their huts, grabbing and putting on their specially made armour. "I'm coming two." Data said suddenly. "No Data, you must stay here." Angel said simply. "BUT MOM AND DAD LIVE IN RING CITY!!" Data protested...no pleaded. Angel's eyes widened. Angel gave a frustrated sigh. "Set the system on auto alert and get on your gear." Angel yelled, running into her hut to change into her fighting suit.  
In seconds Angel and the rest of the M.F were all in their outfits. All of which were full body suits, shoes, gloves and helmets. "Let's move out!" Angel yelled, running toward the entrance of the cavern. She wore a silver full body suit, gloves, shoes, helmet and her blue ball with Noir inside strapped to her back. Damien was right behind her in a deep violet full body suit, gloves, shoes and helmet. Everyone's outfits were the same colours as the cloths they usually wore. _I hope we can do this. _Angel thought as she and the others got into their specially made vehicles and set off for Ring City.  
"Shadow, are you sure we can kill them all?" Amy asked as she looked at the thousand and one aliens that surrounded them. "Killing them all is our only chance of survival." Shadow replied angrily. No way in hell was he going to let them lay a finger on his Rose. They fought for a good twenty minuets and it would appear they were winning, until one of the aliens held a gun to Amy's head. "Shadow!" Amy yelled in horror as she saw him get punched in the gut by one of the aliens when he was looking at her. "Time...to...die." The grey and light blue alien whispered into her ear, it could speak English, but only very slowly. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion as the alien started to pull the trigger of her (I think it was a her) gun.  
_Goodbye Shadow. _Amy thought as only a millisecond separated life and death for Amy Rose. Suddenly, just as the alien pulled the trigger completely Amy was gone, causing to alien to hit and kill one of her comrades with the bullet. "ETFG MOUPLY AZUXY (WHAT THE HELL)?!" The female alien roared.  
"I don't think so." Angel said, holding Amy safely in her arms bridal style about twenty miles away. Amy's eyes were closed tightly, still thinking she was going to die. "Amy Rose, you are safe." Angel explained. Amy opened her eyes to see the helmet of Angel. "Shadow!" Amy screamed suddenly as Shadow got punched so hard he flew through a wall.  
_Damn it. Not even Shadow can beat these things on his own. _Angel thought angrily. An alien suddenly aimed a gun at the hurt hedgehog. "Die..." The black and deep blue alien said as he (I think it was a he) pulled the trigger. "SHADOW!!" Amy yelled again. Shadow couldn't move, let alone run. Besides, he didn't have a Chaos Emerald.  
In an instant Amy was standing on the ground and Angel was rushing toward Shadow. The bullet hit Angel instead of Shadow, since she jumped in front of him. "ANGEL!!" Damien yelled instinctively. Angel placed her hand over the bullet hole in her suit. "I'm...fine..." Angel said simply but slowly.  
"_Noir...I need you help." _Angel said to him. (_"..." _always means talking to Noir.) "Of course Angel." Noir answered. Angel's body glowed in black light, however it was unseen by the others thanks to her suit.  
"Shadow, are you alright?" Angel asked, helping him up. His body gave of a slight black glow as Noir healed him. "I...I don't know how but I'm fine." He answered.  
"Good, take Amy and get as far away from here as you can." Angel ordered. "We aren't leaving until Shade and Amber return!" Shadow said angrily. _I should have known. _Angel thought.  
"Fine. If you must stay then put this on, it will protect you from their attacks." Angel said, handing Shadow a black full body suit and helmet. Shadow put them on. His hover shoes grew and covered all of his feet in an instant. "Helpful." Angel said. "Very." Shadow replied.

"Chaos Control." Angel said, appearing beside Amy and gave her an outfit. She put it on quickly. "Time to destroy these menaces." Angel said into her microphone that was implanted into all the helmets along with the speakers. "ATTACK!!" Angel ordered, rushing towards the aliens.  
Angel used Chaos Spears and Chaos Blasts to kill the aliens. Damien used psychic blasts to kill them. Melody and Melo used there power of fire to kill. But among all of them Ana was the oddest. She used both fire and psychic blasts to kill.  
"Amber, take out your hammers." Angel ordered. Amber pulled twin Piko Piko hammers out of nowhere (can someone tell me where Amy pulls the Piko Piko hammer out of). "Piko Smash!" Amber yelled, jumping into the air as the Piko Piko hammers in her hands enlarged. She smashed the enlarged hammers down on the aliens, killing 1/3 of the alien army. "Nice job Amber." Angel complimented. "Thank you Lady Angel." Amber said happily.  
An alien shot a bullet at Rouge. "Chaos Protect!" Angel yelled as a barrier of Chaos energy surrounded Rouge. "Thanks Angel." Rouge said, happy to still be alive.

Another while later.  
"Where the hell is Sonic when you need him?!" Knuckles yelled angrily. And right on Que...  
An alien disappeared. "What the hell?!" Knuckles yelled. "Sonic the Hedgehog is here!" Sonic yelled as he appeared suddenly where the alien once was. _He has to much self confidence for his own good. _Angel thought angrily.  
Suddenly Knuckles punched Sonic in the face. "You're late!" Knuckles yelled angrily, taking off his helmet. "Knuckles?!" Sonic asked in surprise. "Look out!" Angel yelled loudly. Knuckles pushed Sonic and himself out of the way of the bullet. "Put your helmet back on!" Angel yelled angrily. And for once in a battle, Knuckles did what he was told. He also gave Sonic a blue full body outfit and helmet, which he put on.  
More and more aliens continued to come. _Damn it! _Angel thought. She suddenly got an idea. "Everyone, withdraw from the premises!" Angel ordered. Most did as they were told, and the ones who didn't were carried out of the area.

Once everyone was gone. Angel smiled a sinister smile. "Time to kill." Angel said as her animal instincts took over. In a few seconds Angel was standing on a huge pile of dead aliens. "Done." She said simply.

After reaching the clearing in a far away forest that the others had fled to. "I'm back." Angel said, taking off her helmet, though all the others still had theirs on. Tails, Cosmo and Sally had apparently been hiding in the forest, since they were now with the group. "Lady Angel!" Ana yelled happily. "Are you alright Ana?" Angel asked in a concerned tone. Ana took of her helmet. "I'm fine, I'm more worried about you." Ana said simply. Angel smiled a warm and sincere smile. "I am fine my young girl." Angel said simply. With a sigh she gave everyone an order. "Take off your helmets...all of you." Angel ordered. Everyone took off their helmets. Shadow and Amy's eyes widened at seeing their daughter and son's faces as they took off their helmets.  
"Shade?...Amber?..." Amy asked, pure disbelief in her voice. "Mama!" Amber squealed, hugging the mom she hadn't seen for over a month. Shade sighed in annoyance. "Amber quit that! You're a Mobius Fighter now, you can't continue acting like a child or you'll be killed!" Shade said angrily. Amber released her mom. "Yes Big Brother." Amber said sadly, walking over to him. "Shade!" Amy snapped as Shade and Amber began to walk away. Shade turned on his heel to face her. "What?" He asked in a dull voice, arms crossed and a frown on his face. "How dare you talk to your little sister like that!" Amy yelled angrily. That's when Shade's anger kicked in. "This is war! I talk to her like that so she'll stay alive!" Shade yelled, storming off. Both Shadow and Amy just stood there in disbelief of what their son had said.  
Tails and Cosmo had the same disbelieving reaction to seeing their two sons. "Twig? Data?" Cosmo asked. Both Twig and Data looked over at the still storming off Shade. "Hi Mom. Hi Dad." They both said in unison. "My babies!" Cosmo yelled, hugging them both. "Mom, quit it." The boys said in unison again. Cosmo let go of her two small boys, neither of them were the children she remembered. "What has happened to you two?" Tails asked. The boys sighed in unison. "Like Shade said: this is a war, we can't act like children any more." The boys said sadly in unison as they walked over to Shade to try to calm him down.  
Sonic and Sally had been staring at they're son and daughter for like 10 minuets by this point. "Are you going to say something or can we go?" Flash asked impatiently, crossing his arms and tapping his foot on the ground like his father. Sonic smiled. "At least I know you haven't changed." He said. "How could I have changed...when I was born to fight?" Flash asked simply, but walked off before he got an answer. Sammy sighed. "Brother always acts like he's the best, yet 'I' had to save 'him' in battle today." Sammy said, sighing again. "I'm really sorry we didn't tell you we were leaving, but we didn't have time with how suddenly we were called. I hope you can forgive us, but we can't return home with you, not until Damien and Angel have fulfilled the prophecy." Sammy said sadly. "Then we'll help, we can't let you fight on your own." Sally said. Sammy looked at her mom and dad.  
"They can join us, all the parents can." Angel said, suddenly appearing behind Sammy. Sammy turned to face her, a smile on her face. "Oh thank you Lady Angel." Sammy said with a bow. This, it turn, confused the hell out of her parents. "All right, time to return home." Angel ordered. All the children lined up like an army. "Yes ma'am!" They all yelled, giving her an army salute. And with that they all returned to the M. F base.

* * *

My friend: Well that's it for this chapter. Kimyco is still lying on the ground since I knocked her out, so I realy need someone to tell her to stop crying on Angel's behalf. She's going to drive me insane! Uh oh, she's waking up, gotta go.


	12. Angel the Echidna or Cindy Ultima?

Hi everyone. I'm all better now, no more sobbing on Angel's behalf. This chapter is the beginning of finding out more about Angel the Echidna's Past...sorta. Anyway on with the story!

* * *

Everyone had returned to the M.F base about three months ago. All the adults soon got used to their jobs at the base and helped out as much as they could, taking on multiple odd jobs at a time. The memory on killing the aliens three months before was basically un readable now; all she could remember was yelling Ultimate Chaos (think Chaos Blast X 1000, that's Ultimate Chaos. Ultimate Chaos can be used by both Sonic and Shadow; however they can only use it in their super form, where as Angel can use it any time she wants, as long as she has Noir.) and standing on the pile of dead bodies.  
Another Code White had just been called, this time the aliens were attacking Knothole! Everyone soon arrived there, only to find many more aliens then they had anticipated.

"Ana, dodge left! Mom, one is right behind you! Sonic, do a drop kick!" Angel yelled she was paying attention to other people's battles more then her own, a grave mistake.  
While Angel was barking out orders a light blue and grey alien (female) threw a steel and concrete beam (the kind humans use to hold up tall buildings) at her. She was to busy telling people what to do that she didn't notice the beam. It hit her in the face, knocking her hard onto the ground. The back of her head was bleeding heavily from the impact, though you wouldn't know that since she was wearing her helmet. "ANGEL!!" Damien yelled.  
Damien's crystal clear eyes turned blood red in an instant as a black aura surrounded him. Twin short blades appeared out of nowhere, one in each hand (don't ask me where they came from or how he got them, all I know is that when his eyes turn red they appear in his hands). Seconds later all the aliens (100,000 of them) were laying dead on the ground, huge gashes all over their bodies from Damien's swords.  
Damien then ran to Angel's side and picked her up in his arms and carrying her back to the Mobius Fighters base.

A few days later. Everyone was in the hospital hut, waiting for Angel to wake up. Slowly her eyes began to open. The first one to notice her open her eyes was Ana. "Lady Angel! You're awake!" Ana yelled in a joy filled tone. Angel immediately sat up and backed away from the advancing cat. All the others turned around and headed toward her as well.  
"G...get away from me you...you...you creatures!" Angel yelled suddenly. Everyone stopped dead in their traces. While everyone was frozen Angel was trying to figure out what was going on. The last thing she remembered was...

**Shadow, Maria and a 4 year old black female echidna were running for their lives from G.U.N. The young echidna was wearing a deep grey, sleeveless dress that covered her red five point star shaped crest on her chest. She also wore deep grey gloves and hover shoes similar to Shadow's. She wore deep grey bows on each of her dreadlocks. She had Noir in her left and was holding onto Maria's hand with her right. She could have easily passed Shadow and Maria, but she wanted to stay with her Mama. **

**Suddenly she tripped on her own two feet; since she was only 4 years old she still tripped sometimes. G.U.N. came rushing in from the door behind them before anyone had a chance to move. They pointed their guns at the girl and fired. "CINDY!!" Maria yelled, suddenly the human girl was on top of Cindy, protecting her from the gun fire. "Maria!" Shadow yelled.  
****Maria coughed up some of her own blood. "Shadow..." Maria began weakly. "take Cindy to Mobius with you, she will be safe there. Please Shadow." Maria begged. Shadow was trying his best not to cry, so he simply nodded his head.  
****Cindy was crying into Maria's dress. "Mama! Don't worry Mama; you're going to be ok." Cindy said, trying her best to stop Maria from crying. That's when G.U.N. pointed their guns at Cindy again. Shadow grabbed Cindy's arm and ran as fast as he could.  
**"**MAMA!!" Cindy screamed as she heard more gun fire. Shadow pulled Cindy close to him, holding her in both arms while he was still running. **

**Finally he made it to the teleporter. He set the coordinates into the teleporter, and then set it to self-destruct in ten seconds. He grabbed Cindy again, holding her in both arms like before. Just as G.U.N. came in and shot at Shadow and Cindy they jumped into the teleporter.**

**Inside the teleporter was a long chamber which you had to run through to get to where you wanted to go, and if you stopped running you would fall into a random place on whatever planet you were running to. A bullet came rushing into the chamber, to fast for Shadow to notice. It hit Shadow in the left arm, causing him to let go of Cindy while he continued to run. Shadow didn't notice that he no longer had Cindy in his arms until it was too late.  
**"**SHADOW!!" Cindy screamed as she fell from the invisible platform Shadow was running on. Shadow's eyes widened as he turned around just in time to see Cindy disappear. "CINDY!!" Shadow yelled, and then he two disappeared.**

**Cindy was falling towards Mobius at a frightening rate. She thought quickly, then used a Chaos Protect and put it around herself. Noir slipped from her grip, causing her to have to use her own internal Chaos energy. She hit the ground hard and went into a hibernation state.  
****She used so much of her own energy in one instant that she turned herself into an infant (if she uses her own Chaos energy her body's aging process reverses and quickens greatly). She stayed like that for fifty years, her fur turning white in the process, though she did not age at all.  
****Finally someone found her, someone with a pure heart who could reach her even inside her barrier. They took her and placed her into a boat, then sent her out to sea, hoping she would live long enough to reach the main land where someone could take her in. And then there was the storm...**

_Shadow...he dropped me! _Cindy thought angrily. She used her mind reading powers to find Shadow. It was easy to do since he was thinking about her Mama like he always was back on the ARK.

She appeared in front of Shadow, who was a little stunned that she appeared so suddenly. "Shadow...you basterd! You dropped me!" Cindy yelled angrily at the even more stunned hedgehog. "I don't think Mama would be to happy to hear you dropped me if she hadn't saved my life by giving her own." Cindy said angrily, giving Shadow a death glare. "C...Cindy?" Shadow asked in shock. "It's about time you figured it out you idiotic basterd." Cindy said, still angry at Shadow.  
"Lady Angel, what's wrong? You're not acting like yourself." Ana said to the 15 year old white echidna who was still yelling at Shadow. Cindy growled in anger and frustration at Shadow. "If it wasn't for the fact Mama liked you so much I would be killing you right now. But she told me not to hurt you because you were her friend. So I'll leave this...unknown place, before my anger gets the better of me and I kill you." Cindy said, running off before anyone could ask what was going on.

"Shadow...what happened to Angel?" Rouge asked. "She...regained her memory of being Cindy when the beam hit her, but she forgot completely about being Angel..." Shadow said sadly. Rouge gasped at hearing that name, but no one seemed to notice. "Who is Cindy?" Knuckles asked, wanting to know more about who his daughter really was. "Cindy Ultima...the true ultimate life form."

* * *

You mean that neither Shadow or the Bio-Lizerd were the ultimate life form?! I know that, but you weren't expecting it, were you? Cindy was sent in the boat to the main lands. Rouge found Cindy in the boat when she was leaving Angel Island and named her Angel. Cindy lost all of her memories when a storm hit the boat that caused her to hit her head on a rock. So when the beam hit her she regained that part of her memory and forgot about being Angel entirly. Wow...poor kid has been through so much. Oh well, tell me what you think of this chapter. And how surprised you were to find out Angel's true identity, if it isn't to much trouble. The next chapter will be explaining more of Angel/Cindy's past and a bit of Shadow's as well. See you soon!


	13. Memories Return

Hi everyone. I thought about making a chaper or two between when Angel loses her memory and when she regains it, but I decided against it. I think she should get her memory back in this capter, but in Mobius time it takes quite a while before she regains her memory. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

"Cindy Ultima...the true ultimate life form." Shadow explained. Everyone other then Rouge gasped. "But I thought...that the Bio-Lizard was the ultimate life form." Knuckles said. "It was, since Cindy was presumed dead." Shadow said. "Cindy was originally supposed to be a black male 17 years old echidna, similar to me. However something went wrong and she ended up being female. Not only that, but her body wouldn't have been able to comprehend all of her powers at once and she would have died in an instant. So they made her a new born echidna so her body would grow, develop and learn new Chaos abilities." Shadow explained.

He turned to Rouge. "I presume you found Cindy's name under THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM and a bio on her as well." Shadow said. Rouge simply nodded. "I was created after her." Shadow said simply. "Then...why were you created at all if Cindy was already the ultimate life form?" Tails asked curiously. "I was originally created to be Maria's friend. But since Maria took Cindy in as her own daughter, I had a second purpose. To help raise her, though Cindy never liked me much. Somehow during my creation Cindy's DNA got mixed into mine, giving me a few of her Chaos powers. I was never supposed to be an ultimate life form prototype; I was never supposed to be able to use the Chaos Emeralds for power. But things never went as planned on the ARK." Shadow explained sadly. "So when Angel, I mean Cindy, said Mama she was referring to Maria?" Sonic asked. "Correct." Shadow said simply. "Tell us everything you know about Cindy." Knuckles said. "As you wish." Shadow began, and started to tell Cindy's life on the ARK. (We are going to go to Cindy now, because everything he says we either already know or are going to see in Cindy's flash backs.)

Cindy ran from the cavern, not knowing where to go or where she even was. Well...that wasn't true; she knew she was on Mobius. She ran at a speed extremely close to Chaos Control speed and she wasn't even using any Chaos energy! She ran for quite some time, until she found Angel Island in the water (that's ironic), since it didn't sink in the water for some reason (and no, I don't know why Angel Island didn't sink, all I know is it simply hit the water and is now flouting on the surface). She ran onto the island and to Misery's shrine. "This place...it looks so familiar. I wish Noir was here with me." Cindy said, a little sad and upset her best friend (yes, her best friend was a talking gem) was not in her hands like he had been so many times in her memories.  
"Oh, but I am Princess Cindy." Noir said. (The reason he calls her Princess is because she has royal blood running through her veins.) "Noir!" She squealed happily. She un strapped the blue and black ball from her back. "Noir, you concealed yourself in this ball I see." She said, holding the ball to the light so she was able to see him. "Indeed Princess. This was the only thing around that I could hide myself in." Noir explained. "I'm glad you're ok, I thought you might have gotten damaged when I dropped you." Angel said, feeling slightly guilty for dropping him in the first place. "No harm done Princess." Noir said happily. Cindy smiled. "I'm glad." She said happily. "Noir...where are we?" Cindy asked. "Why, Angel Island of course." Noir said hopping it would bring back the memories of being Angel, it failed. "Oh...Angel Island...I like that name." Cindy said. _Poor Princess, she can not remember the other half of her life. I feel sorry for her friends and family who have to put up with this. _Noir thought (yes, he thought) sadly.

"So...that's everything you know about Cindy?" Knuckles asked. Shadow nodded his head. Knuckles sighed sadly. None of the Mobius Fighters were in a good mood anymore, their leader had forgotten who they were and left. "It's getting late everyone, we should all get some sleep." Flash said, taking back his old position as leader. "Yes sir." They all said sadly as the slouched and gave an improper salute, but Flash didn't say anything about it. So, as Flash had said, they all went to sleep.

Six months later at the Mobius Fighters HQ.  
Luckily for Flash, there had been no Code Whites since Cindy/Angel left. If there had been everyone would have been killed in the battle. Flash had taken up Angel's jobs for the second time. Damien, Knuckles, Rouge, Treasure and Ana refused to do their jobs, but he couldn't blame them. He just wanted to go to his hut and cry like everyone else was after they were done their jobs. He probably would cry, just like he had since the day their leader left. Everyone else tried to act cheerful, but even the young ones and Sonic the Hedgehog were down without Cindy/Angel there to keep their spirits up.  
Flash sighed at he looked at their food supply, the hunters and foragers had been bringing back less food since Cindy/Angel left, all of them to depressed to do any better. Melody and Melo kept up with their jobs, only because they were the only ones who could create fire with the snap of their fingers.

"Ok everyone, let's all turn in early tonight." Flash said after everyone was done eating. No one gave a salute; they all just went to their huts. Flash sighed again. "Please come back Lady Angel." He said. Going into his hut to cry.

Cindy was sitting at the edge of the island, watching the sun set, just as she had done every evening since she left the cavern. She sighed unhappily. She felt like something was missing, like someone should be there beside her. She shook off the feeling by telling herself that she simply missed her Mama. "Noir...I haven't been sleeping for 15 years, have I?" Cindy asked, surprised at the question she just asked. Noir made a sound similar to a sigh.  
"No Princess, you have been living your life here on Angel Island under the name Angel the Echidna." Noir explained. Even hearing her old name didn't bring any memories back to her. "Was there a boy? One with clear eyes, black fur that had deep violet stripes down his quills and a white triangular crest on his chest like Shadow's?" Cindy asked the picture of the boy hadn't let her head since she reached the island. "Indeed Princess. The boy you speak of is Damien the Echidna, the son of two prototypes of the Shadow Project." Noir said.  
Suddenly it all came back to her, from being found by Rouge to barking out orders in the last battle of the M.F (except being rapped).  
She gripped her head as more and more memories came to her. _I have to go back and take my place as leader. _Angel thought. "Princess...are you alright?" Noir asked her. "I'm fine Noir. And please, call me Angel." Angel said simply. Noir was speechless. The name of the male echidna had brought back Angel's memories. _What do the have with each other? _Noir wondered. "Damien, Mom, Dad, Treasure, Melody, Melo and the Mobius Fighters...I left them all." Angel said sadly. "Come on Noir, we're going back." Angel said, grabbing him and rushing off in the direction on the Mobius Fighters base.

* * *

Angel was gone for six months!! But she'll be going back in the next chapter. I'm just glad that she remembered who she is. Well, this chapter was a little short, but that's ok. Don't forget to give me a review. Or I'll make this the saddest story you've ever read! See you all soon!


	14. Angel Comes Back!

Hi everyone, Kimyco here. This chapter has a memory from Shadow for a change. I thought that having all the memories from Angel/Cindy all the time might be boring. So as I always say: on with the story!

* * *

Angel was rushing back to the Mobius Fighters HQ as fast as her legs could carry her, which was a speed close to that of Chaos Control. She reached the entrance to the cave that led to the cavern that served as their base and stopped dead in her tracks. _What am I gonna say, what are they gonna say. I have been gone for six months now...I hope they will accept me again._ Angel thought as she slowly walked into the cave.

Data was watching the computer monitors that hooked into the cameras outside the cave and the cavern itself. Though he had lost his love for computers when Angel left. He watched the screens, completely bored out of him mind by this point. He suddenly saw a blur of white and silver. He knew who it was right away. He turned on the microphone and was about to announce Lady Angel's return when he remembered why she had left in the first place, she wasn't Lady Angel anymore. He turned off the microphone and slouched unhappily in his chair.

Angel slowly entered the cavern. She could see many more huts and many people she hadn't seen before. _Flash must have to my place while I was gone. _Angel thought. Rouge, who had finally agreed to leave her hut and do her job, looked over at Angel. Angel expected a warm welcome, a hug and a kiss...maybe a yell for being gone so long, but instead she got her mom running into her hut crying. _Did I...do something wrong. _Angel wondered.  
Everyone soon looked at Angel; sadness filled their eyes and everyone's once glossy fur now greasy and untamed. Angel was horrified, everyone who had known her were filled with sadness to see her face. She suddenly felt like she didn't belong here, like she was an outcast among her comrades. Shadow stepped forward; he had not changed nor let his appearance slip after her sudden disappearance.  
"What do you want Cindy?" Shadow asked hatred for the girl was obvious in his voice. He hated her! Her brother Shadow hated her! She suddenly got very mad at the black male hedgehog standing before her. "I came to-" Suddenly Angel felt like she was going to black out. She had used too much Chaos energy at one time to keep up her high speed. She fell to the ground, and before anyone could say anything her consciousness had slipped from her grasp.

Everyone walked over to her; they had to make sure she was ok. "Why do you think she came back?" Melo asked in a sad tone. "Probably to yell at Shadow again." Melody said sadly. Their fur was still silky smooth, but they were created not born, their fur would be silky no matter what. Melody picked up her best friend and brought her to the hospital hut, which was 3 times bigger then it was when Angel left.

Melody went to tell all the others who were her friends or family that Cindy had returned. She told Knuckles, Rouge and Treasure who went to see her. Finally she went to Damien.

After all the time he had been in his hut and alone, it was no longer an automatic thing for Damien to read minds. Like Angel he now had to force himself to do so. Damien heard a knock at the door of his hut. "What do you want Melody?" He asked angrily. Melody was the only one who ever disturbed him since Angel had left. Melody walked into Damien's hut, letting light into the hut from the artificial lights around the cavern. Damien growled at Melody, to signify to her to close the door. And so she did. "Can't you just read my mind, it will save time." Melody said she had no idea he had stopped doing the very thing she asked. "I can't read minds when I'm depressed." Damien explained in a sad tone. Melody sighed. "Cindy has returned to the cavern." Melody said. Damien's eyes filled with sadness. "I couldn't care less. I don't want Cindy, I want Angel." Damien said unhappily. "I see...sorry to disturb you then Damien." Melody said, leaving the hut and closing the door behind her.  
_Angel...I miss you so much. _Damien thought, as he broke down crying.

A few days later.  
Angel had been sleeping for a few days now. Shadow had been appointed to watch over her since he hardly ever slept and since he was the only one Cindy wouldn't try to kill. He looked at the teenaged girl, remembering her the very first time he met her.

**  
The pod that Shadow had been created in slowly opened, revealing the black and red hedgehog himself. His eyes were closed as he was still asleep. The professor walked over to him, looking at the sleeping teen aged hedgehog. "What are you going to name him Grandfather?" A 12 or 13 year old pale female human girl with blue eyes and blond hair asked the professor. She wore a dark blue t-shirt, light blue knee length skirt, a dark blue headband in her hairand light bluelow heelshoes. She was also wearing red lip stick.  
**"**I think I'll name him...Shadow. What do you think Maria?" The professor asked. "I think that is a good name." The girl said.  
Shadow woke up, and stepped out of the pod. A 3 year old black female echidna with a red star crest on her upper chest ner her neck. She wore a grey dress that clearly showed her mark, grey shoes (like Maria's), grey gloves and grey bows on all her dreadlocks. She had pure white bat wings and spikes on her elbows.  
****Her grip on Maria's dress tightened as Shadow stepped out of the pod. "Mama, who is that man? And is he like me?" The young girl asked Maria. "This is Shadow, and yes...he is like you, he was created by Grandfather as well Cindy." Maria explained, kneeling down to eye level to see Cindy's face. "Is he your friend Mama?"Cindy asked, blinking in a cute manner. Maria thought for a moment.  
**"**Yes Cindy, Shadow is my friend." Maria said happily. Cindy looked over at Shadow. "I don't like him." Cindy said, crossing her arms over her chest (Knuckles style). "Cindy, that isn't something you should say without even talking to him." Maria scolded. "I don't need to talk to him; all I have to do is read his mind, and by what I read I don't like him." Cindy said angrily. Maria sighed. "Well you are going to have to deal with it, he's my friend and he'll be helping me take care of you." Maria explained. "O man. Just my luck." Cindy said walking out of the room.**

"**I'm sorry Shadow; Cindy is just a little to over protective of me is all." Maria said as she rose back to her normal height. Shadow simply nodded his head. **_**The tall pale female with no fur is really pretty. I see why that child is so protective of her. **_**Shadow thought.  
**"**STOP THINKING ABOUT MAMA!!" Cindy yelled from her room half way across the ARK. Shadow blushed. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Maria Robotnik, but you can call me Maria." Maria said happily, giving a small curtsey. "Hello Maria." Shadow said simply.**

"_I guess I miss Maria more then I realised. _Shadow thought as he looked out the window of the hut to watch the others work. He was broken from him thoughts when he heard a soft moan come from Cindy.

* * *

I hope you like the way Cindy and Shadow met. I always thought that she shouldn't like Shadow from the beginning, so I made her not like him. Anyway I gotta go, but I should have the next chapter on tomorrow. Bye.


	15. Cindy Ultima No More

Hi everyone. Here is the next chapter of The Life of an Angel. This shows a small amount of Angel/Cindy's true power. You'll see what I mean. Anyway on with the story!

* * *

He was broken from him thoughts when he heard a soft moan come from Cindy. He turned from the window to look at her once again. Her eyes slowly opened. When her eyes were fully open she looked around the room, then looked strait at Shadow.  
"So, this is the welcoming party for the leader of the Mobius Fighters?" Cindy asked suddenly. Shadow closed his eyes and nodded his head, such a question was normal for Angel. _Wait a second...Angel?! _Shadow thought, snapping his eyes open to look at the now sitting teen aged echidna girl.  
"Cindy?" Shadow asked, not really sure what else to ask. Cindy nodded her head no. "No Shadow, I am Cindy no more. Cindy died during a thunder storm." Angel said. Shadow gave her a puzzled look. "When Cindy was a baby again she was sent to the main lands of Mobius in a small boat from the island she landed on, then there was a thunder storm that hit the boat. The boat hit a rock causing Cindy to hit the back of her head on the boat and lose her memory, that's when she turned into me, Angel the Echidna." Angel explained kindly, which reminded Shadow of Maria again. Now it made sense, Cindy had decided to return to being Angel, instead of the ultimate life form. In a way, she was giving him back his title.  
Shadow smiled at the young girl, not the smile that he had when fighting Sonic, a true and sincere smile. "Could you put on an announcement saying I'm awake?" Angel asked. Shadow smiled again, a smile that before, only Amy and Maria had seen. "Sure Angel." Shadow said, beginning to leave the room. "And Shadow, the only reason I saved you in the battle so long ago is because Cindy couldn't let you die. That's the only reason I saved you like that." Angel said simply, looking out the window so Shadow couldn't see her facial expression. Shadow smirked. "I know." Shadow said leaving the room.

A few minuets later.  
"CINDY IS AWAKE! CINDY IS AWAKE!" The speakers around the cavern blared. Angel smiled as she heard the door to her room open. She saw everyone but her Mom, her Dad, Damien, Melody, Melo and Ana. Treasure began to run toward her, and then stopped in her traces. She looked like she didn't know what to do, to hug her sister or to stay where she was.  
"Don't I get a hug from my little sister that I haven't seen in six months?" Angel asked, making a sad looking face. Everyone in the large room gasped. Treasure immediately smiled and ran into her older sister's welcoming arms. The young bat began to cry. One of Angel's arms went up and down Treasure's back. "It's ok Treasure. I won't leave my family, friends or comrades ever again, I promise." Angel said sweetly to her baby sister, but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Treasure looked up at Angel, which was when Angel noticed that Treasure's eyes were bloodshot from all the crying she had been doing since Angel left. "If you break that promise I'll have your head." Treasure said in a playful voice. Angel smiled. "It's a deal then." She said. "Treasure, where is everyone?" Angel asked. "Probably still in their huts, they said they couldn't be around you if you didn't remember them." Treasure explained. "I see...I thank you all for coming to see me, but I must go and see the others. Please continue as you were before the announcement." Angel said, setting her baby sister on the ground and standing on the ground beside her. "Yes ma'am!" Everyone said happily, giving an army salute then leaving the room to do their jobs.

Angel walked out of the hospital hut, having Noir strapped on her back as usual. _I should start with Melody and Melo. _Angel thought walking toward the hut she knew well.  
She knocked on the door. Slowly she could hear someone getting up open the door. Melody's eyes widened, and then turned threatening. "What do you want Cindy?" Melody asked angrily, obviously made her best friend didn't know who she was, or so she thought. "It's good to see you Melody." Angel said simply. Melody's eyes widened again, and then filled with tears of joy. "Angel!" Melody yelled happily, hugging her long lost best friend. Angel hugged her back.  
Melo came running up behind Melody at hearing the sound of Angel's name. "A-Angel?" Melo asked. Angel smiled and nodded. Again she got a hug from one of her best friends. "I can't believe it, you're back Angel. I never thought I'd hear you say my name again." Melody said happily. Angel smiled again. "I won't be leaving again until I've saved Mobius." Angel said happily. "Good." Both of the tiger twins said at the same time. Everyone laughed. "I gotta see the others, but I'll see you later." Angel said rushing toward Ana's hut. Melody smiled. "Same old Angel." She said, walking out of her hut with her brother to continue their job.

Angel finally reached Ana's hut after a minuet or two. She once again knocked on the door, but this time no one answered. She focused her hearing, and heard crying from inside the hut. _Ana..._ Angel thought sadly.  
She opened the unlocked door and stepped into the hut. Ana hissed at the sight of the sudden light flooding into the hut through the door. Angel closed the door. "Ana?" Angel asked kneeling down to her level just as Maria had done to Cindy every time she was speaking to her. Ana's eyes opened, looking at the whiter teen aged female echidna she had missed so much. "L-Lady Angel?" Ana asked. "Indeed." Angel said simply. "Lady Angel!" Ana squealed happily, running to her. Angel hugged the young pink cat. "I'm sorry I hurt you so much." Angel said. "Don't blame yourself Lady Angel; you were trying to keep all of us alive in that battle. It was that alien's fault; she threw that beam at you." Ana explained. Angel knew better then to argue with Ana, since Ana would certainly win this argument. "You're right Ana, it's not my fault." Angel said. "Oh no, I have to leave. I'm I haven't been doing my job for six months; I have to make up for that. Goodbye Lady Angel." Ana said running out the door toward Sammy and Flash.

Angel ran to her parent's hut and knocked on the door. Knuckles opened the door. He began to shut it quickly when Angel put her foot in the door. "You don't think you can get rid of me that easily, do you Dad?" Angel asked. Knuckles' eyes widened as all the others had. "Angel?" Knuckles asked. "Who else could I be you idiot?" Angel asked. "Angel!" Knuckles yelled happily, hugging her.  
Angel scanned the hut for her Mom, and saw her lying in the bed. She looked sick! Angel pulled away from her Dad, who in turn gave her a confused look. "What is wrong with Mom?" Angel asked. Knuckles glanced over his shoulder. "She's been like this ever since you left." Knuckles said sadly. In an instant Angel was beside Rouge. "Mom?" Angel asked sweetly. Rouge's fur was no longer glossy, her ears half flatted and her clothes were dirty. She looked thinner then a twig. She had no make up on; unlike she had the day Angel left. Rouge's eyes opened her green and bloodshot looking at Angel.  
"Angel?" Rouge asked weakly, her voice no longer the sound of music but was the sound of death. "I'm here Mom. I'm back." Angel said, trying to hold back her tears. "I'm glad...to see you...Angel." Rouge said happily.  
"Why isn't Mom in the hospital?" Angel yelled angrily. Knuckles looked down at the ground, tears freely flowing down his muzzle. "They can't do anything to help her...she'll die no matter what they do." Knuckles said, looking like he was going to destroy the hut out of rage. Angel gasped. _It's all my fault! Mom is going to die and it's all my fault! _Angel thought angrily. "I won't let Mom die." Angel said. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on Rouge's hands. "What are you...doing Angel?" Rouge asked. Angel smiled. "I'm going to heal you." She said. "Chaos Heal!" Angel yelled. A black light surrounded Rouge as Angel began to heal her using Noir's Chaos energy. _Please Cindy...I need your help and your power. _Angel thought. Angel's hands turned back to the black fur she used to have. The black fur slowly crept up her arms, replacing the white fur she had become a custom to. Slowly all her fur turned black as the light around Rouge thickened. _I will not let another person who loves me die because of me!_ Angel and Cindy thought angrily.  
A burst of Chaos energy was suddenly released from Angel's body. It accidentally knocked Knuckles into the wall of the hut. Angel's dreadlocks raised into the air (like Sonic's quills when he's in his super form) and her jet black bat wings went as white as her fur had been. She opened her eyes, revealing golden eyes.  
Rouge's body glowed so much you could no longer see her body. Knuckles simply watched in amazement.  
Suddenly Rouge's body stopped glowing and Angel returned back into her white furred self. Angel was panting. Rouge opened her eyes, revealing a line of gold around her pupils. "There we go. Mom will be fine now." Angel said happily, standing up. "That must have used a lot of Chaos energy." Knuckles said. "Not really, not like keeping up a Chaos Protect for 50 years." Angel said simply. "That's true." Knuckles said. "I have to go see Damien now, see you later." Angel said, beginning to leave the hut. "Thank you Angel." Rouge said suddenly. "Don't thank me; you would have done the same in my position." Angel said leaving the hut.

Angel ran to her and Damien's hut. She walked into the hut automatically then closed the door. "What do you want Melody?" Damien asked. Angel raised an eyebrow. She walked over to Damien and kneeled beside him. Still Damien didn't look at her; he was starring at a picture of her.  
"I said what do you want Mel-" Angel kissed Damien on the lips. Damien's eyes widened then he realised who was kissing him. He grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Finally they broke apart for need of air, both were panting heavily. Damien's arms wrapped around her tightly, not wanting to let his Angel go again. Angel snuggled into his arms. "I'm sorry Damien; I never meant to hurt you." Angel said sadly. "I don't care, as long as you're back in my arms where you belong." Damien said.

Angel didn't leave that hut for the rest of the day. And once night fell and the lights of the cavern were turned off Angel and Damien did something unable to be put under this rating. Both happy to be together again.

* * *

Yey! Everyone knows Angel is back now! I hope you like what happened when Angel got power from Cindy. If you have any questions just ask, I'll answer them in the next chapter's author's note. See you again tomorrow!


	16. Taste of The Ultimate Life Form's Power

Hi everyone. In this chapter it shows what happens when Angel gets mad, but that's nothing when she uses her full power. Anyway, I should just let you read and find out. So, on with the story!

* * *

Angel awoke, it was morning. Damien's arms were still wrapped around her, just as they had been since she returned a few months ago. Angel looked at her true love: seeing he was still asleep she carefully unwrapped his arms from her waist and got dressed. She picked out a silver dress with long sleeves and that went down to her ankles. It was winter now, so she had to dress warmer. She put on her usual make up, boots and gloves. She looked in her drawer for the long pieces of silverribbon (each about as long as a ruler and a cm thick) she planned to wear, finally she found them. She put them in a specific way on each of her dreadlocks. She knew her Dad would tell her she looked like his ancestors, but that's what she wanted. She had put them in a specific way that, if you were an echidna in the days of her Dad's ancestors, they would have told you that Angel was a leader. She looked in the mirror she had in the bathroom. _Perfect. _Angel thought simply as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Angel?" Damien asked sitting up. "Good morning." Angel said sweetly as she began to walk past him. Damien grabbed her arm suddenly. "And where do you think your going?" Damien asked in a slightly annoyed tone. "To our spot." Angel answered simply. "No!" Damien snapped. Angel turned around suddenly, causing Damien to fly into the wall and release Angel's arm. The black aura surrounded Angel. "I have a life! And you're not going to take it away from me!" Angel yelled angrily, storming out of her hut to see Melo and Melody.

"He's getting annoying! I mean at first it was sorta sweet, but now it's getting on my nerves!" Angel vented angrily to her best friend Melody. "He won't even let me leave the hut on my own!" Angel continued. "Maybe he's taking his job a little overboard." Melody said, trying to make her friend calm down. Angel sighed and nodded her head no. "I don't think so...I think he thinks I'm going to leave again." Angel said. Melody's eyes widened. "You would never leave us again!" Melody's voice was high and filled with disbelief. "I know that, and you know that, but he doesn't." Angel said, sitting down on the couch that was in Melody's hut. "He is becoming ridicules." Melo said angrily. He had been around Knuckles or Shadow too much, for he two had his arms crossed over his chest. "We need to make him realise that the only way you'd leave is for a mission or if you were kidnapped." Melo explained. Suddenly the male tiger got an idea. He snapped his fingers, creating a small and flickering flame above his fingers. Angel and Melody looked at him. "What if Angel was kidnapped?" Melo asked. "She'd scream and then Damien would follow her. And she would kill the person that kidnapped her, showing Damien that she can take care of herself and that she wont leave." Melody said in an isn't it obvious kind of voice. "Precisely." Melo said. Melody and Angel looked at each other, then they realised the outcome. "That's a great idea Melo!" Angel said happily. "But who would kidnap Angel?" Melody asked. "Me." Melo said. Melody looked at him, a worried look on her face. "Perfect. This is what we'll do..."

A couple hours later.  
"And that's what we do. We'll do the show at 5pm, once the hunters and the scavengers habe returned." Angel said. Melody still wasn't sure about this, and she had good reason to be. "I'll see you guys later." Angel said, walking out of the hut.

12pm.  
Angel was sitting at the shore line of the lake in the middle of the cavern. She felt the cool breeze that the lake seemed to create ruffling through her fur, moving her dreadlocks slightly. "Angel!" Damien snapped suddenly. Angel turned her head to look at him, sheno longer mad. "I'm sorry I got mad earlier today." Angel said sadly. "You should be you could have killed me!" Damien yelled. Angel's sensitive hearing heard his yell and it make her flinch because how loud it was to her. She stood up. "I said I was sorry! You don't have to start yelling at me!" Angel yelled angrily. "Yes I do! If I don't you wont pay any attention to what I'm saying!" Damien yelled louder. "Stop yelling at me!" Angel yelled turning and beginning to walk away. "I can yell at you if I want you bat-echidna freak!" Damien yelled even angrier and louder then he had before. The small crowd that had gathered around the two gasped.  
Angel's eye went blood red. She turned back to face him, blood red aura had engulfed her. And her fangs were bared. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Angel yelled so loudly that the entire cavern must have heard her. "I called you a bat-echidna freak." Damien said simply as he turned around to walk away. There was a flash of black light, as soon as everyone could see they noticed Angel's fur was as blood red as her eyes. Blood dripped from her enlarged fangs, her nails werenow claws as long asher fangs. Her wings were a bronze color, and larger then they should have been. She was seeping with anger, her very being showed it. "DAMIEN!" She snapped angrily. Damien turned to look at her, his eyes widened when he saw what she had become. "Anyone who insults my heritage... DESERVES TO DIE!!" Angel yelled running toward Damien. Twin masheties that were engulfed in blood redChaos energy appeared suddenly in her hands. Damien backed away, horrified at what Angel had become. He suddenly broke into a full out run.

Angel appeared in front of him just as suddenly, the blades still in her hands. "You will pay Damien Echidna." Angel said, once again running toward Damien. He somehow managed to dodge her attack. As soon as her blades hit the ground a huge crack in the earth near the lake appeared. It was at least 50 feetwide and 400 feet deep! Angel noticed Damien looking at the crack she had created. "That will be your head next!" Angel yelled, pulling Damien from his daze just in time to dodge another fatal attack from her swords which caused another crack, this one even bigger then the first! _She's to fast for me to hit, and even if I could as soon as I got close enough Angel would kill me. _Damien thought.  
Suddenly out of nowhere Shadow appeared in front of Angel. "Stop this Cindy!" Shadow yelled. _Cindy?! Wait...Cindy had a lot of bent up anger, so her mind took over Angel when I called her a freak. _Damien thought. "Get out of my way Shadow!" Cindy yelled angrily. "Stop this Cindy." Shadow repeated. Cindy bared her fangs, which were still dripping with blood. "What did you say to her?" Shadow asked Damien. "I called her a...a bat-echidna freak." Damien said sadly. Shadow both groaned and gasped. "So she finally comes back to us and you call her a freak?!" Shadow yelled angrily. Damien nodded his head; again he was scared for his life. "If it wasn't for Maria and Amy I would have let Cindy kill you by now, but I wont." Shadow said. "Chaos Energy Drain!" Shadow yelled. Suddenly Cindy stood strait up. She growled angrily. "Shadow!" Cindy snapped, but Shadow simply ignored her. Cindy floated into the air. The blades disintegrated completely, and Cindy returned to the normal white of Angel. And she then floated carefully to the ground.

3:30pm.  
Angel moaned as she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Damien's face, she instantly lookedin thatopposite direction. "Angel..." Damien began sadly. "Leave me alone." Angel said simply but angrily. "I didn't mean it Angel." Damien pleaded. "Leave me alone." Angel repeated. "But Angel I-" "GO!!" Angel yelled angrily. Damien left the hut that he and Angel had shared since they had come to the cavern.

Angel sighed angrily; she couldn't wait until 5pm. She began to feel sleepy, so she grabbed the covers and pulled them over her. There was one thing she knew for sure; Damien would wish she had killed him once the clock struck 5...

* * *

There it is, a taste of her true power. There is one thing I know; the kidnapping thing can't end well. I hope you all liked the Angery Angel/Cindy, it took me a long time to make her up. Well, I should get going so I can start wrighting my next chapter. So, see you all soon.


	17. Melo's Decision

Hi everyone. The next chapter of The Life of an Angel is here! YAY! I hope you like it. Oh yeah, PerlaNemesis and Shadowchaos1000 are my constant reviewer, but thay haven't been reviewing since chapter 13. If you guys are reading this could you tell me why, if it's because you don't like something in the story please tell me. I can take critisism or even flame, what I can't take is not having people review, it makes me think I'm a horroible wrighter. So if you're reading this please tell me why you haven't been reviewing me. Thanks. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

4:50pm.  
Angel slowly began to wake up; she had slept for over an hour. She pushed the blankets off her bed, sitting up in the process. She looked around to make sure Damien wasn't in the hut; she still wasn't in the mood to talk to him. Satisfied that the male echidna was nowhere in sight she quickly left the hut to see Melo and Melody.

4:55pm.  
After a five minuet talk with Melo and Melody Angel was sure that this plan would work to perfection and make Damien see that she didn't need him to worry that she was going to leave him again, she was wrong.

5:00pm.  
Angel was standing in the designated spot that Melo would take her from, Damien was nowhere in sight. _Good._ She thought. _So far so good.  
_Suddenly Melo walked up to her. "Hi Melo." Angel said acting surprised to see him. "Hey Angel." He said passing by her. Suddenly he closed his eyes and turned toward her, his right arm raised to elbow height. "You are coming with me." Melo said as a white light surrounded Angel. She screamed, causing everyone in the cavern to come running. "MOM! DAD! SHADOW! HELP!!!" Angel yelled as everyone came running. It pained Damien that Angel hadn't called his name when she was in danger, but he'd have time to dwell on that later.  
"Chaos Spear!" Damien and Shadow yelled together. Melo dodged Shadow's Chaos Spear with ease, but Damien's spear hit him in his right knee cap. He grunted in pain but refused to release Angel from his physic grip.  
Melody came running out of her hut, seeing a Chaos Spear hit her twin brother. "Melo?! What are you doing?!" Melody screamed. Melo simply glanced at her then ran off before anyone could chase after him.  
"Damien, you have to go after her!" Melody yelled. Damien nodded his head no. "I can't," He began. "she doesn't want my help." He said sadly as he tried to hold back his tears.

With Melo and Angel.  
"That was really believable Melo, for a second I thought you were actually kidnapping me." Angel said with a laugh as Melo sped off with her in physic tow. _Oh, but I am. _Melo thought evilly. "Thank you Angel." Melo said simply. Angel smiled, thinking of the pain she was causing Damien. "Where are you taking me?" Angel asked. "To my secret hideout." Melo answered. "Ok." Angel answered sweetly.

In the secret hide out, around 8pm.  
"Wow Melo, this place is amazing." Angel said looking around the large mountain based hut. "Thank you, I built it myself." Melo said happily and proudly. Angel looked at him with a wide smile. "That makes it even more amazing." Angel said happily. "Why don't you sit down Angel?" Melo asked pointing to a seat in the middle of the room. "What about you?" Angel asked. "You are my guest; I'll sit on the floor." He said with a smile.

Angel reluctantly sat in the chair. _She fell for it. _Melo thought happily. He pushed a button beside where he sat. Suddenly metal straps held Angel's arms and legs in place. "What the hell?!" Angel yelled. Melo walked over to her, pulling her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "You will soon be mine, my lovely Angel." Melo said. Angel's eyes widened then narrowed and filled with rage. "I AM NOT YOUR'S, I AM DAMIEN'S!!!" The teenaged echidna yelled. "Not for long." Melo said, pulling a lever at the back of the chair. "W-what are you going to do to me Melo?" Angel asked the fear finally making its way into her voice. "You'll see soon enough." Melo said.  
A platform with a computer consol rose from the ground as a helmet slowly descended onto Angel's head from the ceiling. Angel had begun to sweat, fearing that what ever Melo had in mind would actual make her his. Melo walked over to the consol and looked at the monitor. "I see...I'll have to change these." Melo said. Angel's breath was caught in her chest. What was Melo talking about?  
Suddenly she felt her memories slowly becoming blurs. He was erasing her memories! Giving her only the ones that he was in. Almost all of Angel's memories had been erased in a matter of a few minuets.  
Finally Melo came t the memories of Damien. He had a disgusted look on his face while looking through those memories. "How could he...how could you let him...do that to you?" Melo asked confused. "Because," Angel began. "I love him and only him." She said angrily. "Not for long my love." Melo said. She felt her most precise memories with Damien leaving her; tears were now falling down her face. The last thing she saw was her trying to kill him after he called her a bat-echidna freak. _Damien...I'm so, so sorry. _Angel thought. Then everything went black...

Mobius Fighters Base, around 8:30pm.  
Melody had just finished explaining the plan the three friends had come up with to make Damien a little less...Mothering. "I see." Knuckles said, nodding his head. "I didn't realise...how much she disliked it..." Damien said. Rouge looked at her watch. "Melody, when were Angel and Melo supposed to return?" Rouge asked. "6-6:30. Why?" Melody asked. "It's 8:33." Rouge said unhappily. Everyone except Melody gasped. Melody created a huge fire around her in anger. He looked at Damien, hatred in her eyes. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!!" Melody yelled, still staring at the now bewildered echidna. "MELO SAW THE BATTLE! HE HEARD WHAT YOU SAID TO ANGEL! NOW HE'S TAKEN HER FOR HIS OWN BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF SOMEONE LIKE HER!!!" Melody yelled loudly and angrily.  
"Damien, what is she talking about? What battle?" Rouge asked, but Damien had fallen to his knees. His Angel had just been taken away from him. And it was his fault. Just like everything else bad that had happened to Angel.

* * *

Didn't expect Melo to do something like that, did you? Hey, I warned you in the author's note at the end of the last chapter that the kidnapping thing couldn't end well. Yes I said Angel, not Cindy. Everything that happend in Cindy's life had nothing to do with Damien. I hope you like this chapter, PerlaNemesis and Shadowchaos1000 please review. Here are a few questions to ponder while I'm gone. _Will Angel's parents find out what Damien said to Angel? Will Angel become Melo's? Will Melody kill Damien? Will everyone find Angel? And if so, how? And why and I asking questions I know the answers to?_ Bye.


	18. The Next Day

Hi everyone, sorry this chapter is late, but a friend of mine broke my arm by acsident so I had to wright this hole chapter with one hand. I hope you liked the last chapter, the whole Evil Melo thing and all. I need any Melo fans to please be sure to read the author's note at the end of the chapter. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

The next day.  
Melo's hideout, around 8am.  
Angel's eyes opened, revealing that she was in a SHC (Speeded Healing Capsule, like the one Rouge found Shadow in, in the game Sonic Heroes). An air mask covered her muzzle. She looked through the green liquid that she could have easily breathed in, only to see the 13 year old tiger with light purple stripes and golden eyes. He still wore his white shirt, white pants, white gloves and white shoes. The capsule opened after all the green liquid drained out. Angel took off the air mask and jumped out of the pod, landing beside Melo.  
She suddenly picked up the scent of blood, so she looked down at Melo's still slowly bleeding knee. "Are you alright Angel?" Melo asked. "I'm fine; I'm more worried about you!" Angel exclaimed unhappily. Melo laughed. "What this? This will heal in no time; I don't need to go into the SHC." Melo said calmly. Angel gave a sigh of irritation at her best friend since she could remember (Melo messed with Angel's memories, so she'll be having flashbacks that aren't real for a while). Angel grabbed Melo and threw him into one of the SHCs. "Hey?!" He yelled as he landed into the pod, the door closed on him. _Melo can be so hot headed sometimes, but he was always like that. I still remember...the first day we met._

"**But Mrs. Meer, I don't want to meet some tiger. I want to meet an echidna." The 10 Angel complained as she walked down the hall way beside Mrs. Meer. Mrs. Meer was the kind hearted light red meerkat around the age of 35 that started to orphanage that Angel lived in. She has light brown hair that went down her back. She usually wore a baby blue and short dress, baby blue high heels and powder blue gloves. "Angel, I'm afraid that you are the last echidna child." Mrs. Meer said sadly. Angel stopped dead in her tracks. "I'm the only one...left?" Angel asked. "I'm afraid so." Mrs. Meer said sadly. "Most of them were such kind and generous Mobians; I don't even know how they disappeared so suddenly." Mrs. Meer said in an even sadder town. She walked down the halls of the orphanage with Mrs. Meer, no longer feeling like talking to the kind women.**

"**We're here Angel." Mrs. Meer said suddenly. Angel looked up from the white tiled floor that she had been staring at as she had been walking. In front of her was a 7 year old orange tiger with light violet stripes instead of black ones. He wore all white clothes and had golden eyes. "Hi." He said simply. "Hi." Angel replied as she looked back to the floor still upset at the tragedy that she had found out. "Angel this is Melo the Tiger, Melo this is Angel the Echidna." Mrs. Meer said happily.  
****On instinct Melo's eyes scanned the female echidna's body for weaknesses, finding none he was unsure if she was safe to be around.  
**"**What is he doing?" Angel asked, her eyes looking at the tiger boy in confusion. "He's seeing if you have any weaknesses." Mrs. Meer explained. Angel crossed her arms and huffed. "Good luck finding some, because I don't have any." Angel said in her usual overly self confident voice. "Now Angel I don't think-" "She's right." Melo said suddenly. Mrs. Meer looked at Melo then back to Angel. Angel had a wide ****I told you so**** kind of smile on her face. "I see." Was all Mrs. Meer said before walking off to tend to the sickly children of the orphanage. **

**Melo looked at Angel once more, before walking after Mrs. Meer. **_**That kid...Melo...He's a little weird, but I think we can become good friends. **_**Angel thought, walking off into the direction of the training grounds.**

_  
I really miss those days, the days when everything was at peace in Mobius. _Angel thought sadly as she continued to watch her best friend flouting in the SHC. He had somehow fallen asleep. She'd have to ask him how he got that wound later.

Mobius HQ, around 10am.  
Damien sat in the corner of the room, crying for his beloved Angel. Rouge and Treasure hadn't gotten any sleep last night, along with the other bats, thanks to their sensitive ears picking up Damien's crying, so they were a little moody to say the least.

Rouge was pacing/flying around the hut her and Knuckles shared, trying to think of a way to find Angel. Suddenly she burst out of the door, heading angrily to Damien's hut.

She burst through his door, causing his crying to cease for a few seconds. "Quit that!" Rouge snapped at Damien angrily. He ignored her and continued to cry. "Angel would never want to see you like this. Besides, who knows what Melo is doing to her? You have to stop crying or we'll never see Angel again." Rouge said. Damien's cries stopped. He stood up, rubbing his eyes to get the tears out of them. "You're right." Damien said, his voice filled with determination. "I have to save Angel." He said. "And I think I might know how." Rouge said, as she began to tell him their only hope for finding Angel.

Unknown place, unknown time.  
"Hello?" Yelled a 15 year old female echidna with black fur, and pure white wings. The echidna had orange eyes, the same color as Melo's fur. She wore a deep grey, sleeveless dress that covered her red five point star shaped crest on her chest. She also wore deep grey gloves, hover shoes similar to Shadow's and light grey bows on each of her dreadlocks. She knew she had heard someone scurrying by in this place.  
"C-Cindy?" Asked a voice. Cindy's head snapped in the direction of the voice, only to see a white form of herself! "Who are...Angel?" Cindy asked. Angel simply nodded her head. "What are you doing here? Wait...do you even know where you are?" Cindy asked. Angel shook her head no. "Angel...we're inside your mind." Cindy explained. Angel's eyes widened.  
"But...how is that possible?" Angel asked. "Usually I'm here until you call upon me, but I don't really know how you got here." Cindy said. "But then how am I in here?" Angel asked after completely ignoring the last half of Cindy's sentence. Cindy shrugged her shoulders, having no more of an idea how it happened then Angel did. Angel closed her eyes, trying to think. What she saw instead was the memory that I mentioned earlier. Angel's eyes snapped open. "Cindy...I think Melo has done this to me." Angel said, sadness filled her heart and soul as she realised why she was here. Melo had trapped her in her own mind, creating an Angel that loved him as much as she loved Damien. _How Melo? How could you do something like this to me?_ Angel thought sadly as tears streamed down her face. _Damien...I can only love you. So Melo had to trap me inside my own mind.

* * *

_

I hope you likes that chapter.  
Ok, I have a small problum. I have two seperate ideas for the plot a couple of chapters from now, the story will have the same basic ending but someone will be dead. I need all Melo fans to speak up or else I will choose the plot in which Melo is killed. So if you don't want your fav male tiger to be killed speek up soon or forever hold your peace, wondering if you could have saved Melo from a horide and pain filled death. ...that came out alot more evil then it was surposed to.


	19. Later That Same Day

Hi everyone. I have another small problum, I'm running out of names for the chapters, if you have any sujestions please tell me. And would someone be kind enough to draw Angel and the others for me? If you do please PM me so I can see them, thank you. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Melo's hideout, around 10am.  
Angel snored lightly as she waited for Melo to awaken; somehow she had fallen asleep as well. Slowly Melo began to open his eyes as he looked at the white echidna that had pushed him into the SHC. He gave a sigh as the liquid drained out of the capsule and opened. Melo jumped out of the pod, landing beside Angel so lightly her ear didn't even twitch. He smiled at her, a warm and caring smile. Angel's eyes fluttered open suddenly, hatred showed for a millisecond in her eyes at seeing him, then returned to kind and caring.  
"Morning." Melo said as he watched her stand, her gracefulness resembled that of a cat. "Good morning Melo." Angel said happily. Melo looked at her for a second. "What's on your mind?" He asked suddenly. Angel jumped at hearing him ask something so suddenly. "How did...you get that wound?" Angel asked. "I got it when we were fighting off those creatures, remember?" Melo asked. "I...I think." Angel said as the scene replayed in her head.

**  
Ring Square, 7:30am.  
**"**What are these things?" Angel asked. "I don't know, but we have to protect Mrs. Meer and the others." Melo said, ramming into one of the aliens. "Noir, give me your power!" Angel yelled loudly. "Yes Princess." Noir said as Chaos Energy flowed into her body.  
****Melo was watching her for some reason, suddenly he cried out in pain. "MELO!!!" Angel yelled instinctively, turning toward her best friend. Melo was lying on the ground, clutching his right knee.  
****In an instant Angel was beside him. "Are you ok?" She asked. "I'm...fine..." Melo answered weakly.  
****Angel suddenly picked up the scent of blood and fire, coming from the orphanage. "MRS. MEER!!!" Angel yelled, but it was two late, the meerkat was already dead. Angel covered her mouth with both hands in horror. "No..." She said. "No...NOOOO!!!" Angel yelled angrily, turning toward the creatures.  
****Her eyes were now blood red, just like the aura that had engulfed her. "How dare you...HURT INNOCENT PEOPLE!!!" Angel yelled angrily as a black flash of light erupted from Noir. Her fur was as blood red as her eyes. Blood dripped from her enlarged fangs, her nails now claws as her long fangs. Her wings were a bronze color, and she had to hold them upright because they were as long as her body. "Demon...Demon Ultima the Echidna." Melo muttered as he fell unconscious **(Demon Ultima the Echidna is what everyone calls Angel's mad form)**. The twin masheties appeared in her hands. "Die." Demon said, slashing the alien army to bits, ripping their hearts out, then crushing them in her hand. Demon was breathing a little heavily and losing blood fast. She grabbed Melo and pulled out her bronze wings, flying to the mountain hut.**

Melo's hideout, 10:30am.  
"I remember!" Angel yelled. "I see." Was all Melo said. "I'm a...a monster aren't I?" Angel asked sadly. Melo gasped, he had never heard Angel say such a thing. He walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly. "Never, ever say you're a monster again. You are no monster Angel." Melo said, pulling her away from him slightly. He pulled her back in, but this time into a passionate kiss (AHHH!!! MELO KISSED ANGEL!!!). Angel's body seemed to fit perfectly against Melo's as she melted in his arms. She heard a voice in her head screaming. _"NO!!! NO!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" _The voice yelled, but Angel simply ignored it.

Mobius Fighters HQ, 10:10am.  
"OMEGA?!" Everyone yelled. Rouge nodded her head. "While I was researching Project Shadow I found out that both Cindy Ultima and Shadow the Hedgehog have tracking chips implanted in them." Rouge explained. "So, how does Omega fit into this?" Sonic asked. "Omega can pick up the frequency of Angel's chip and lead us right to her." Shadow explained to his dumber friend. Sonic snapped his fingers. "I get it now!" He exclaimed happily. "Finally." Shadow said simply. "Damien, Faker and I will go get Omega." Shadow said, with a nod of the head from the two boys they left before anyone could object. _I will find you Angel. And I will bring you back to where you belong. _Damien thought as he and the two male hedgehogs ran toward Omega's last known location, hoping he was still there.

In Angel's Mind, around 10:30am.  
"NO!!! NO!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Angel screamed at the top of her lungs while Cindy was holding her ears. "It's no use, she can't hear you. I should now, I've tried." Cindy said once Angel finally stopped yelling. Angel was panting from yelling so much in such a short time. "You can't see...what he's doing to her." Angel said, tears welling up in her eyes. (Yes, Angel said her. Angel and Cindy won't call her Angel since she's a disgrace to their power and their love.) "That's where you're wrong. I can see what he's doing to her, but I choose not to know." Cindy said, crossing her arms. "Try not to close your eyes. That's when you'll see through her eyes." Cindy warned. "Thanks for the warning." Angel said, wiping the tears from her face with her thumbs, just like Damien used to. And again she started crying her eyes out. "Oh brother, my life just got much worse." Cindy said, walking away from her crying twin to get some sleep.

* * *

I just want to remind you Melo fans to contact me if you don't want him to be killed a few chapters from now. I have made a poll on my profile asking; Which made up person is your favorite in my story: The Life of an Angel? If you have the time I'd like to know. Well...I guess that's all...except to say I'm sorry I'm late again, but I just got a job so I'll be a little later then usual (like 3-4 hours.) Bye everyone.


	20. I'm Trying and You're Waiting

Hi everyone, Kimyco here. After alot of thought I turned part of this chapter into a Songfic. It's how Angel and Cindy feel about the 'New Angel' and how they are calling out to Damien to save them from the fake that has taken Angel's body. The song is Wake Me Up Inside by Evanescence. I hope you like it, if not just skip over the song. Anyway, here's the story!

* * *

One month later.  
Melo's hideout, 8am.  
Angel gave a soft moan as she slowly awoke from her slumber. She was lying in her bed in her and Melo's hut hideout. Melo was still asleep in his own room on the other side of the hut.  
Angel tried to pull herself up for the hundredth time, only to fall back onto the bed once more. Angel was breathing heavily by this point, not sure if it was because she was tired from trying to get out of bed for so long or if she simply didn't get much sleep the night before. She had only gotten 4 hours of sleep at best, thanks to that crying voice in her head that reminded her so much of her own. It kept mumbling a name she couldn't hear, but she couldn't really care less. She decided that she would stay in bed today, since her stomach wasn't feeling well anyway. She quickly drifted into sleep again once her head hit her soft, furry pillow.

With Damien, Sonic and Shadow, around the same time.  
Damien, Sonic and Shadow had failed in finding any sign of the male robot anywhere. Damien was becoming increasingly both annoyed with Omega and worried for Angel by this point.  
"WHERE THE HELL IS OMEGA?!" Damien yelled angrily, his patients had reached its limits long ago. Sonic shrugged and Shadow simply stared at Damien, surprised by his sudden out burst of anger. "I...don't know." Shadow finally managed to find his voice. Sonic was becoming a little irritated as well; he was even beginning to think about hiring the Chaotix Detective Agency to find the missing robot. Suddenly they heard the familiar sound of machine gun fire and Shadow jumped sideways to dodge the attack. "Must eradicate all Eggman's robots!" An electronic sounding voice from the bushes yelled. _Not again! _Shadow thought. (To anyone who has played Sonic Heroes as Team Dark that should have been familiar, since that's exactly what Omega did and said when he first met Shadow and Rouge. Poor Shadow.)  
"Omega! Stop!" Rouge yelled, flying out from in a tree and jumped in front of Shadow. (Rouge?! Even 'I' didn't see that coming!) The firing ceased in an instant. "Rouge?" Omega asked. He scanned Rouge's body. "Affirmative. Mobian Rouge the Bat and Mobian Shadow the Hedgehog." Omega said, walking out from behind a tree. Everyone gave a sigh of relief except for Shadow who gave a death glare to Omega. "A mistake was made." Omega said simply. "It's ok Omega, you never could tell the difference between Shadow and a Shadow Androids." Rouge said, getting a death glare from Shadow. "It's not his fault Shadow, after all you were created, not born. So you look like an android to Omega's sensors." Rouge pointed out. Shadow simply gave a huff and crossed his arms. Rouge rolled her eyes and sighed at her best friends actions. "Why have you located me?" Omega asked. "We need your help finding someone." Rouge explained.  
Omega's eyes suddenly left Rouge and looked at another tree. He raised his arms and turned them into their machine gun forms. "Come out Echidna." Omega said, pointing his guns at the tree.  
Suddenly the tree split in half, revealing Knuckles on the other side. (I 'did' see that coming though.) Omega quickly scanned him. "Mobian Knuckles the Echidna." Omega said. "What are you two doing here?" Sonic asked. Knuckles crossed his arms and looked at Sonic angrily. "Angel is our daughter Sonic, of course we'd come if there is a chance to get her back." Knuckles explained angrily to the blue hedgehog. "Ok." Sonic said simply.  
"Rouge, you said you needed help locating someone, is Angel that Mobian?" Omega asked. Rouge looked at him and nodded. "I can't help you." Omega said, turning around and beginning to walk away. "Angel is the name we gave her, but you might know her better as Cindy Ultima." Rouge said. Omega stopped in his traces (yes, Omega knows who Cindy is). "Impossible. Cindy Ultima was killed 50 years ago." Omega protested. "In a way that's true, Cindy did die 50 years ago. But 15 years ago she turned into Angel." Rouge explained. "Does not compute." Omega said.  
He suddenly looked at Damien and scanned him. "Invalid life form. Unknown species, race and name." Omega said. "Hu?" Damien said. "He can't identify you Damien." Sonic said suddenly. "He's right." Shadow said, looking of into the distance. (Sonic was right...that doesn't sound right.) "Location confirmed. Cindy Ultima: Mobian, Echidna-Bat, 15 years of age." Omega said suddenly.  
Rouge gasped slightly, she hadn't thought that Omega was searching for Angel the whole time.  
Damien looked at Omega, determination in his eyes. "Where is she?" He asked. "I will lead you to her location." Omega said. "Hu?" Sonic said. "He's going to lead the way." Knuckles said. "It will take 36 hours to reach Cindy's location." Omega said suddenly. "Right." Sonic said. Omega ran to the west of his home, the place the others had been closed to. "Location locked and verified." Omega said to himself.

In Angel's head, around 10am.  
By this point Angel had given up hope of returning to power over her body. But she still believed that Damien might come to save her, so she began to sing. It was a song she had heard on the radio that had become a favourite of hers over the years. Both Angel and Cindy (since Cindy knew the song off by heart as well) sang the song as the waited, hoped, that Damien would save them from the clutches of Melo. So Angel and Cindy began to sing. ({...} means Cindy is singing, Cindy's voice is harsh and Angel's voice is more like...well an angel.)

How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core,  
Where I've become so numb.

Without a soul,  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
Until you find it there and lead it back  
Home.

{Wake me up}  
Wake me up inside.  
{I can't wake up}  
Wake me up inside.  
{Save me}  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
{Wake me up}  
Bid my blood to run.  
{I can't wake up}  
Before I come undone.  
{Save me}  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Now that I know what I'm without,  
You can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
Bring me to life.

{Wake me up}  
Wake me up inside.  
{I can't wake up}  
Wake me up inside.  
{Save me}  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
{Wake me up}  
Bid my blood to run.  
{I can't wake up}  
Before I come undone.  
{Save me}  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Bring me to life.  
{I've been living a lie.  
There's nothing inside}  
Bring me to life.

Frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead.

{All of this sight,  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me}  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
{Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul  
Don't let me die here.  
There must be something more.}  
Bring me to life.

{Wake me up}  
Wake me up inside.  
{I can't wake up}  
Wake me up inside.  
{Save me}  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
{Wake me up}  
Bid my blood to run.  
{I can't wake up}  
Before I come undone.  
{Save me}  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Bring me to life.  
{I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside}  
Bring me to life

"Please Damien...hurry." Angel said, crying once more. "Not again." Cindy said angrily.

* * *

There you have it: my first Songfic. I would like to know if you liked this chapter and thought that the song I picked was right for the chapter, you know: how they were feeling and all. Anyway again, all Melo fans had better speak up soon or he'll be killed. Well since I have nothing left to say, bye.


	21. At Midnight

Hi eveyone, I know this chapter is late but today is Halloween, so I got really busy. I will be having a random bonus chapter as the next chapter, and it does have a bit of Halloween. My friend made it up and asked me to wright it in, so I did. I was wondering if anyone could draw Angel or any of the other characters I've made up for me, if so please e-mail me the picture and the site you'll be displaying it on so that the other readers can see it aswell. I'll make it a contest: whoever draws the best pic gets to have a Sonic character made up by them in my story! So, get drawing...right after you read this. On to the story!

* * *

At Melo's hideout, midnight.  
Angel walked through the halls of the mountain hut, going toward the bathroom. As soon as she walked in she began to throw up, just as she had done an hour ago. No matter how little she ate she would still throw up an hour later. _W...What's wrong with me? _Angel wondered. She had expected that little voice that had been so quite lately to tell her what was wrong, but there was only silence in her head. Angel sighed, getting back up and flushing the toilet. She left the bathroom without looking in the mirror; she didn't want to see how horrible she must have looked.

She got to her room and closed the door behind her. Angel was so tired that she fell back onto her bed. "I don't get it, I can't be sick. I'm the Ultimate Life Form for a reason after all." She said sadly. Her head hit her pillow and she fell into a deep slumber in an instant.

Damien's group, midnight.  
Rouge and Knuckles suddenly yawned, as soon as they did Omega stopped dead. "Are we there?" Damien asked. "Negative." Omega said simply. "Then why have you stopped?" Sonic asked. "All Mobians need sleep, even Shadow the Hedgehog. You must be fully recuperated for tomorrow." Omega explained. Knuckles didn't like that idea. "I'm not going to stop and sleep when Angel could-" "He's right, we all need our rest." Shadow and Damien said in unison. "But-" "There is a battle ahead; we need all our strength to win." Shadow said. Finally Knuckles realised that he wouldn't win this argument, so he along with the others went to sleep.

In Angel's head, midnight.  
Angel had given up hope. It had happened so suddenly that Cindy didn't know what to do.

"**He won't come."** **Angel said suddenly. Her arms were around her legs, holding them close to her chest. Cindy stared at her in disbelief. "What do you mean he won't come?! Of course he'll come!" Cindy yelled. "He won't come for us, not me or you." Angel said sadly. "Why not?!" Cindy yelled angrily. Angel finally stopped looking at the floor and looked at Cindy, her eyes were bloodshot and she no longer wore a smile. "We tried to kill him Cindy; he won't come and save us. We deserve whatever happens to us." Angel said, looking at the ground once more. Cindy couldn't believe this, this girl wasn't the Angel she knew. "He'll come. You'll see, he'll come." Cindy said smiling. Angel didn't say another thing.**

That had been a few hours ago and Angel hadn't talked since. "Come on Angel, talk to me." Cindy begged. Angel didn't even acknowledge her existence. Cindy sighed. She knew the only person who could bring her back was Damien. _Damien...if you don't hurry I swear I'll kill you...and you may not have the same Angel anymore. _Cindy thought sadly.

* * *

That is the chapter. I know it's short but I had to wright this and the bonus within an hour, so give me a break. The chapter after the next is the one most of you are waiting for. Will Melo die or live? You'll have to wait to find out. And don't forget about the The Life of an Angel contest. Bye.


	22. Bonus Chapter: The Nightmare

My friend was completely random yesterday and came up with this nightmare. I thought that this story needed some randomness like True, Undieing Love had, so I added it to the story. This has apsolutly NOTHING to do with the story line.

WARNING! WARNING! Do not try to follow this chapter or you WILL go crazy!  
On with the story!

* * *

Damien's group, 8am.  
Slowly Damien and the others awoke. Omega told them that there were aliens ahead. Damien nodded his head and began to fight them with all his might, along with the others. Suddenly out of nowhere...  
"This is my chapter, right?" Ana asked as she materialised right in front of everyone. "WHAT THE HELL?! ANA?!" Everyone yelled. "No Ana, that's the next chapter." Damien said. "Oh." Ana said simply. "Then I guess I'll make it one of my chapters." Ana said, snapping her fingers. In an instant all the aliens were only flaming corpses. "There we go." Ana said happily. "Do you always have to show off?" Damien asked. "Yeah, pretty much." Ana replied as she began to walk away.

_I know I came here for another reason but what...!_ Angel thought. "Oh ya, Kimyco told me to give you guys the scripts for the next chapter." Ana said, pulling out a large pile of scripts out of thin air.  
"Thanks Ana." Damien said. Everyone looked at their scripts. "I don't want this to compute," Omega began sadly. "but it does." He finished. "What is it Omega?" Rouge asked. "I only have two lines!" Omega said angrily. "Oh man, sorry buddy." Sonic said suddenly.

Again Ana turned to leave, then turned back to Damien. "Give me my candy." She said. "Your what?" Damien asked. "My candy, it's Halloween today." Ana said angrily. She tapped her fingers on her arm impatiently. "Oh, your candy. Here you go." Damien said as he laughed a I just stood death in the face and man was it scary kind of laugh and pulled a big bag of candy out of thin air.  
Everyone but Knuckles gave her candy. "Give me my candy!" Ana yelled angrily. Knuckles crossed his arms angrily. "No." He said, simply but angrily. "Fine." Ana said, snapping her fingers. Suddenly Knuckles' body was engulfed in flames. "That'll teach you for not giving me candy." Ana said. Rouge was screaming in horror while the others (including Shadow and Omega) were laughing their heads off while watching Knuckles run in circles yelling "I'm burning! I'M burning alive! I'M BURNING!!!"

Finally, after a minuet or so, Ana snapped her fingers again, causing the flames to disappear. Knuckles looked at himself in a pool of water, his fur was now a burnt brown and wrecked of fire. "MY FUR!!!" Knuckles yelled. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" He yelled for like, twenty minuets. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Rouge yelled in unison.  
Ana snapped her fingers, creating a wall of fire which she banged her head off of.

"DANGER!!! DANGER!!!" Omega wailed suddenly, causing the bat and echidna to cease their yelling. He wailed like that for a half hour!

Sonic suddenly turned toward Shadow. "Can I dismantle him?" Sonic asked. "No!" Shadow snapped angrily. Sonic crossed his arms angrily. "But he's getting annoying." Sonic pointed out. "I don't care, besides he's our only way of finding Angel." Shadow pointed out. Sonic growled, mostly because he knew Shadow was right.  
Suddenly everyone dropped dead. "I have won! Angel is mine!" Melo yelled happily, giving a maniacal laugh. "And you will never get her back! You'll never take her away from me!" Melo yelled happily, giving another maniacal laugh.

Damien's group, 4am.  
Damien woke up, his body covered in sweat. He didn't know what kind of dream that was, or how it had that affect on him. However he decided to return to sleep, since he needed sleep for tomorrow. "Good night Angel." He whispered as he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

That...was the most random chapter in this story yet! But like I said, this story needed some randomness. Don't forget about the The Life of an Angel contest. Well...that's all I got to say so, bye.


	23. The True Ana

Hi eveyone, it's time for Angel to be saved. But the person who saves her is a bit of a surprise. And don't forget about The Life of an Angel contest. All you have to do is draw one of my OCs form the story, sent tohe piture to me in an e-mail, and you might get you're OC in my story. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Melo's hideout, 10am  
Angel finally managed to get some sleep the night before, though she was still extremely tired. She got out of her bed and slipped into her usual silver outfit. And walked out of her room

Melo's hideout, 10:30am.  
She was talking with Melo par usual when suddenly a wall of the hut flew inward. Angel and Melo quickly dodged it. "Who's there?" Melo asked, placing a protective arm around her. A black echidna with violet stripes down his dreadlocks and clear blue eyes walked through the hole. He wore white gloves and white hover shoes like Shadow's. And had a triangular crest on his chest like Shadow's. Looking at the echidna boy made Angel's heart start beating rapidly. _How can this stranger make my heart beat this way when Melo can not? _Angel wondered. "Angel. I have come for Angel." The boy said. Melo growled and brought Angel into a protective hug. "You won't take her away from me Damien! None of you will ever take my Angel away from me again!" Melo yelled loudly and angrily.

In Angel's mind, 10:30am.  
"D-Damien...Cindy its Damien!" Angel cried happily. Cindy came running from the far corner of...I don't know what to call it but she came running from the corner of it. "Damien is here! I told you he'd come to save us!" Cindy said happily as she closed her eyes to watch the scene unfold.

Melo's hideout, 10:45am.  
"She isn't yours Melo! She belongs to all of us!" He said pointing to the group behind him. "Angel! Did Melo hurt you?" Asked a red echidna with a crescent shaped crest on his chest and violet eyes. He wore white boxing gloves that had spikes sticking out at the knuckles and green shoes. Angel gave him a look like he was crazy. "Of course not, Melo would never hurt me." Angel said. "Thank goodness you're ok." Said a white bat with violet wing and green eyes happily. She wore white gloves, pink pants, a black shirt with a pink heart for the upper area and pink high heel boots.  
"Now, give me back my Angel!" Damien yelled angrily. Angel was out of Melo's grasp in a second and in front of Damien, her eyes red with anger. "Never call me yours again!" She said angrily. "Angel...Melo, what did you do to Angel?!" Damien yelled angrily. "I took her from a horrible life that all of you were bringing her into." Melo explained. "Angel...do you know who they are?" Melo asked. Angel shook her head no. Everyone gasp and Omega said "Does not compute.". "The red echidna and the white bat are you're parents Knuckles the Echidna and Rouge the Bat, and the black echidna is a boy who had a crush on you in the orphanage Damien the Echidna." Melo said. Angel turned to Knuckles and Rouge, a hurt expression on her face. "So they're the ones who put me there?" She asked. Melo simply nodded her head. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THE TORTURE I HAD TO PUT UP WITH?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THE PAIN I FELT EVERY NIGHT BEFORE BED?! HOW COULD YOU PUT ME IN THAT PLACE?!" Angel yelled with tears streaming down her face. "Angel, I'd never put my daughter in an orphanage." Rouge said. "DON'T LIE TO ME!!!" Angel yelled loudly and lunged at Rouge. Knuckles stepped in front of Rouge, protecting her from a blow that never came to hit her.  
Angel's body was covered in the white light. "Stop this Angel, allow me to have your revenge." Melo said. Angel was about to protest when she head the voice in her head. _"Let him fight. He is strong." _The voice said. "Angel nodded her head in agreement. "Thank you Angel." Melo said, lunging toward Rouge and Knuckles. (We'll skip to Damien)

Melo's hideout, 11am.  
Everyone but the robot and Damien were lying on the floor, blood pooled around them. Angel was silently crying, though she didn't know why. She hardly knew these people, yet she was crying on their behalf. Finally it was Damien's turn to fight Melo.  
They both lunged at each other.

Angel's head, 11am.  
_No. Why did he have to hurt them? _Angel thought crying. What she didn't know was that she was beginning to get control of her body again. Then it happened, what neither Cindy nor Angel had anticipated. "DAMIEN!!!" They yelled in unison.

Melo's hideout, 11:02am.  
Melo's fist collided with Damien's jaw, causing him to fly backward. "DAMIEN!!!" Angel yelled suddenly, though the voice was a perfect unison of Cindy and Angel.  
She appeared behind Damien, catching him before he hit anything. "Damien, Damien wake up." The two cried, shaking him lightly. Tears where flowing down the white echidna's face as she listened to Damien's heart beat. It was faint but it was there. "Angel..." Her head snapped in the direction of the voice that had said her name. "You...you hurt all of them." Angel said in that demonic voice. "I did it for you, for us." Melo said. "There is no us." Angel snapped in the demonic voice, her fangs bared and her eyes blood red. Melo looked like he was about to cry. "As soon as I get my hands on you I'll rip your heart out." Cindy said angrily.

Out of nowhere a pink and red ball of fur fell in front of Angel from the ceiling. "No Lady Angel, you must tend to Lord Damien." Ana said. "ANA?!" Angel yelled in surprise. "Yes Lady Angel, I have come for my revenge." Ana explained. Angel knew that Ana's revenge had to do with her parents, but why she was here she didn't know. Angel nodded her head. "Thank you Lady Angel." Ana said, turning toward Melo to look him in the face.  
"I can't believe this Melo, you were created to help people and instead you kill and kidnap them!" Ana yelled loudly, waking up the fallen comrades. Angel quickly healed everyone. "Who are...wait, you're that brat princess that was following me and Melody around all the time." Melo said in shock. Ana smiled a sinister smile. "Yes, yes I am." She said. "But I killed you!" Melo protested. Everyone gasped when this was said. Ana's smile quickly faded. "You may have killed the rest of my family, but you forgot the most important one." Ana said angrily. Ana stuck out her arms to the sides. "Sol Emeralds, come to me!" She yelled as her body glowed a faint green. "Oh...that's not good." Melo said in fear.  
"Did she just say Sol Emeralds?" Sonic asked. "Affirmative." Omega said simply. "Aren't those the emeralds that Blaze was born to protect?" Sonic asked. Shadow nodded his head yes. "But then how-" Sonic didn't get to finish his sentence since the Sol Emeralds began to circle around Ana. Her body went from pink to a fire red, and her clothes were cloaked in fire. "It's Blaze!" Sonic yelled happily. "No...that's Ana." Angel said in shock. It was just as she had suspected.  
"You and Melody were created from my parents DNA, but all you are Melo is a disgrace to our family!" Ana yelled angrily as she threw fire balls at Melo which he just barely missed. Ana stuck her hand out forward as a green light surrounded it. "Stop moving around." Ana said simply as the green light engulfed Melo. He stopped in an instant. "Time to die." Ana said as she closed her hand. Melo's bones were crushed as the light killed him. Ana walked up to the dead body of Melo and she ripped out his heart, covering her hand in blood in the process. She held it in her hand, then crushed it into a fine dust.  
Ana's body went back to its usual pink, as she walked up to Angel the Sol Emeralds disappeared. "Are you alright Lady Angel?" Ana asked. "I'm...fine." Angel answered as everyone finally returned to the Mobius Fighters Base.

* * *

That is one wierd kitten. But yes, that is Burning Ana. Ana is the daughter of Blaze the Cat and Silver the Hedgehog, the reason she was sent to the past will be revealed later along with the reason she's pink instea of purple or white. That's all I gotta say, so bye.


	24. Ana Kitten's Little Surprise

I tried my hardest but I can't just leave a couple of my favorite characters out, no matter how much it's going to mess up the story. Melo is dead! YAY! On with the story.

* * *

"Ana!" Angel snapped angrily. Ana had been being interrogated for a week since Angel came back and by this point Ana was on the brink of tears. It was only partly because Angel was snapping at her, but mostly because every time Angel snapped at her it reminded her so much of her mom that she felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Who are you?" Angel asked angrily. "I'm Ana Kitten." Ana answered simply. Angel growled angrily at her.  
Suddenly Angel fell backward, her eyes closed as she fell. "Angel!" Damien yelled as he caught her. Angel was sleeping soundly in his arms. Damien sighed. He was beginning to get worried, she had fainted everyday for a week now. But he brushed off that fact and began to walk to their hut. "Interrogation is over for today." Damien said as he walked into his and Angel's hut.

"We might as well go hunting, come on Ana." Flash said in a kind tone (very unlike him). "Coming!" Both Ana and Sammy yelled at the same time as they ran after Flash.

As they walked they were following Ana's keen sense of smell. She had just knocked out a pig when she picked up two senses. _It can't be. _Ana thought as she ran toward the senses. "Ana wait! You haven't killed this pig yet!" Sammy called but Ana paid no attention to her calls.

Ana ran out into a clearing in the middle of forest. Sitting there was a female little girl lavender hedgehog and a male adult white hedgehog. _It can't be. Daddy...Sister... _Ana thought as tears welled up in her eyes. Suddenly a blur of blue zoomed into the clearing with Flash, Sammy, Tails, Cosmo, Rouge, Shadow, Amy, Damien and Angel close behind. Ana looked at the watch on her wrist. _Knuckles will be here in 5...4...3...2...1... _Ana thought, and just as she reached 1 a tree split into two behind her. Ana sighed at how predictable that echidna could be. Sonic was the first to recover from the shock of seeing an old friend from the future. "Silver?" Sonic asked. Silver turned around to see many of the people he had known when he came back in time. "Hello everyone." He said. Tears had been streaming down Ana's face since she saw his face. It was him, It was really him. "Daddy!" Ana yelled suddenly as she ran into the warm embrace of her long lost father. "WHAT?!" Everyone yelled at the same time. She was crying heavily by this point. "Shh, shh. It's ok Ana, I'm here now." Silver said as he comforted his daughter. "I thought...I thought you got killed by Melo." Ana said sadly as she continued to cry. "WHAT?!" Everyone yelled again. "Your mother was too stubborn to let Lavender and I die." Silver said as tears began to stain his face at the memory.

"**Melo?! How could you?" Ana asked. "I am no slave to your family." Melo said as he snapped his fingers. Fire surrounded them all. "Daddy." Ana said gripping her father tightly. "Shh, shh. It's ok Ana, I'm here." Silver said in a comforting voice. "Silver, we have to get Ana out of here!" Blaze yelled. "But I don't want to go Mama." Ana protested angrily. Blaze sighed. "Ana, you are our daughter, so we must protect you with our lives." Blaze explained. She let the fire part in a spot for Ana to walk through. "Hurt! I can't hold it for long!" Blaze yelled. Silver kissed Ana on the head, and then used his psychic abilities to send Ana through the hole carefully. "No! I don't want to go!" Ana yelled as the fire covered her path once more. "Ana, use the time machine in the lab. Go into the past. Find Sonic the Hedgehog, he'll take care of you." Blaze said as she let out a blood curtailing scream. "MAMA!!!" Ana yelled. "Go!" Blaze snapped weakly. Tears ran down Ana's face. "Goodbye Mama, Daddy, Lavender." She said as she ran toward the lab.**

"**You two as well." Blaze said as she called on the Sol Emeralds. "But Blaze, once you use them there will be no hope in your servile." Silver protested. "Always naive. But that's what I love about you." Blaze said as she kissed Silver passionately then sent him and Lavender through the spot that had no flames. "BLAZE!!!" Silver called as he saw her smile lovingly at him. "I love you." Blaze said simply as fire engulfed her. Silver was crying his eyes out by this point. "Why, why always so stubborn?" Silver asked Lavender as he ran from the scene of his loves death; he couldn't stay there and look at her burnt body. **_**Fire. Blaze's element. Yet it killed her. Because she used up to much power to protect herself. Blaze, I love you. **_**Silver thought as he ran to the lab.**

"Mom always was the stubborn one in the family." Ana said with a smile. Silver wiped his tears. "Yeah. She was." Silver said with a smile.  
"Sonic, you don't think they're talking about Blaze do you?" Tails asked him. "You know what Tails, I think they are." Sonic said with a smile.

* * *

I just couldn't leave Ana's parent's out, sorry. Don't forget about The Life of an Angel contest. It ends next Friday, so hurry with the pictures people. Bye.


	25. Melo's Present to Angel

Hi, this is a chapter that will get rid of all Melo fans. So, on with the story!

* * *

"So, are you really Ana's dad Silver?" Sonic asked once Ana and Lavender had fallen asleep in the Mobius Fighters HQ. "Indeed I am." Silver replied. "So...is her mom...Blaze?" Tails asked curiously. Silver blushed. "Yes." He answered simply. "Then where is she?" Sonic asked. Silver looked down at the ground, like he was going to cry. "She's...dead." Silver replied sadly. Everyone gasped. "Melo...he killed her...with fire." Silver said in an even sadder tone. "How can Blaze be killed by fire? Her clothes cover the parts of her body that are on fire." Tails pointed out. "After becoming Burning Blaze she becomes a normal Mobian for 24 hours." Silver explained. "So she turned into Burning Blaze to save you and Lavender, killing herself in the process." Shadow said sadly. Silver nodded his head. Sonic patted Silver on the back. "I...I'm real sorry for you buddy, but at least you have Ana and Lavender to remember her by." Sonic pointed out. Silver gave a small smile. "That's true, thanks Sonic." He said. "How come it took you so long to come here?" Tails asked. "I couldn't find this place, nor could I find Ana before she came here." Silver said. "You never did have a good sense of direction." Sonic said with a laugh, causing everyone else to laugh as well.  
Angel turned to Omega and Silver. "You can join us if you want, become a Mobius Fighter." She said. "Lavender said that she's going to join us, so she can stay with her sister." Angel explained. Silver smiled again. "Hard headed, just like her mother." He said happily, though a single tear streamed down his face. "If Lavender and Ana are staying to fight then so am I." Silver said. "Affirmative. I will fight as well." Omega said. Angel smiled happily. "Three more members to the cause." Angel said happily. "I'll get the others to build you two some huts." Angel said as she began to walk away. "What about Lavender?" Silver asked. "She'll be staying in Ana's hut." Angel said as she walked to the boys who built the huts.

"We need two more huts. One near Ana's and the other near Mom and Dad's." Angel explained. "Yes ma'am!" They exclaimed happily as they got to work.

Angel looked at the job list. It seemed that all the jobs were already taken up. She knew that Lavender would be hunting with Ana and Silver would be collecting fruit using his powers, but she couldn't think of anything for Omega to do. "Why don't you get him to take my brother's place making fires?" Melody asked, suddenly appearing behind her. "That will do till I find him a better ob, thanks Melody." Angel said as she went to tell Omega his temporary job.

_Poor Angel, she has no idea what Melo has done to her future. _Melody thought sadly. She knew she had picked up his scent in her. _Damn you Melo. _Melody thought as she walked toward the fire pits.

The next morning.  
Angel woke up in Damien's arms. She loved the way she felt when he had his arms around her. She snuggled into him, not wanting him to let go. Her stomach had been getting bigger since a while ago, even though she hadn't been eating any more then usual. She decided that she would go to the hospital hut later and have a check up.

Later.  
Angel felt like she was going to throw up. How was it possible?! How could she betray Damien like that?! Her breathing was heavy as the news sunk in. "I'm sorry Lady Angel." The doctor said. "I wish I could bring him back to life just so I can kill him." Angel said angrily. "Being angry wont help Lady Angel, you are going to have to live with it I'm afraid." The doctor said. "But I'm...pregnant... with Melo's baby..." Angel said in disbelief. (DAMN YOU MELO!!!! If I hadn't already kill you I'd kill you right now!) "I'm terribly sorry Lady Angel." The doctor repeated. "How am I...going to tell Damien?" She asked. "It might be better if you don't Lady Angel." The doctor said. "I'm not going to lie to him!" Angel yelled angrily. "Then you must tell him the truth." The doctor said. "But...how can I...when I've betrayed him?" Angel asked. "I don't know Lady Angel." The doctor said. "Please...bring Damien to me..." Angel said as she lied down in the bed in the hospital hut. "Of course Lady Angel." The doctor said as she left the room, leaving Angel all alone in the hut.

Damien walked into the room; he had a worried look on his face as he looked at Angel. She was crying so much she didn't even hear him come in. "Angel, what's wrong?" Damien asked calmly. Oh boy, his calm tone really didn't make it any easier for Angel to tell him. "Damien I'm..." She began. She really didn't want to tell him, but she refused to lie to him. "I'm...pregnant...with Melo's baby..." Angel said as more tears streamed down her face. Now Damien felt like throwing up. How could Melo do that to her? _I wish I could bring him back to life just so I can kill him. _Damien thought angrily. "Angel..." He began. "I betrayed you. I'm not worthy of someone like you." Angel said in the saddest tone Damien had ever heard. Then he remembered what Melody had said about how it was his fault Melo took Angel away.

**  
Melody created a huge fire around her in anger. He looked at Damien, hatred in her eyes. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" Melody yelled, still staring at the now bewildered echidna. "MELO SAW THE BATTLE! HE HEARD WHAT YOU SAID TO ANGEL! NOW HE'S TAKEN HER FOR HIS OWN BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF SOMEONE LIKE HER!!!" Melody yelled loudly and angrily.**

"No Angel, it's my fault all this has happened to you. If I hadn't over reacted that day Melo would have never taken you away, he would have stuck to the plan." Damien said as he held Angel in his arms lovingly. "Don't you...hate me?" Angel asked. He kissed her lovingly on the lips. "I could never hate the one I love with all my heart." Damien said lovingly, stroking her dreadlocks. "I'm so sorry Damien." Angel said. "You owe me no apology Angel, this is my fault. Melo messed with your memories to make you love him, because I insulted you." Damien said. Angel's head was resting on his chest as he sat on the bed with her in his lap, her right hand against his chest. "Thank you...for not hating me." Angel said as she fell into a semi peaceful slumber. Damien set her carefully on the bed and kissed her on the forehead. "I could never hate you." Damien whispered as he left the room.

* * *

That's all for this chapter. Don't forget about The Life of an Angel contest which ends this Friday. I'm off to go kill Melo again, bye. -runs off to kill Melo-


	26. Time to Tell

I know, I'm evil. And I happen to hate Melo, even though I made him up. This is the chapter where everyone else finds out about the child. On with the story!

* * *

Angel slowly awoke, her head was pounding. Slowly she began to remember the events that had happened yesterday. _I really wish __I__ was the one to kill Melo. _Angel thought angrily. She gave a sad sigh. This was going to be the longest 8 months of her life.  
"I wonder what time it is." Angel said to herself. "It's noon Lady Angel." Ana said as she walked in the door. Angel slowly sat up. "Morning Princess Ana." Angel said. Ana blushed slightly. "You don't have to call me princess, besides my kingdom was destroyed long ago...or in a long time from now, which ever way you see it." Ana said with that slight blush still on her face. Angel smiled. "If you don't want me to call you princess then I won't." She said simply. Ana smiled. "Thank you Lady Angel." Ana said with a small bow. "I brought you some Dragon Snaps; you said they were your favourite." Ana said, bringing the bluish-purple Dragon Snaps from behind her back. Angel took them and sniffed their sweet scent. "Thank you Ana." Angel said happily. Ana gave an even bigger smile, showing off her sharp fangs. "You're very welcome Lady Angel." Ana said happily.

A few hours later.  
Angel was trying to decide who she should tell about Melo's child first. Her choices were: her Mom, her Dad, Melody, Ana, Treasure, King Sonic, Amy, Queen Sally, Shadow, Tails, Cosmo or Omega. After a while she decided that she might as well tell Ana since she was already here. "Ana." Angel said suddenly. "Yes Lady Angel?" Ana asked. "I have something that I think you should know." Angel continued. "And what is that Lady Angel?" Ana asked. "I am going to be having...Melo's...baby..." Angel said as small tears streamed down her face. Ana gasped in shock and horror. Then she clutched her fists in anger and looked at the ground, causing her palms to bleed because her claws were digging into them. "I thought I could forgive him for what he did to me...but I should have killed him the first chance I got." Ana said angrily. Her head snapped up in an instant as a thought crossed her mind. "Does anyone else know of this Lady Angel?" Ana asked. "Damien, the doctors and you." Angel said. "You must tell your parents Lady Angel." Ana said. Angel save a sad sigh and thought about what would happen if her father found out. "Or at least Miss Rouge." Ana said. Angel gave a slow nod of her head. "I will tell my Mom, but only if you will bring her to me." Angel said. "I was planning on bringing her anyway." Ana said as she left the room.  
_I don't even want to know what will happen when Dad finds out. _Angel thought. _"You and me both, not to mention Shadow." _Cindy said. _"Cindy?!" _Angel said to her. _"Yep. I do wonder how the others are going to take it." _Cindy said. _"You and me both." _Angel said, mimicking Cindy. Cindy laughed a little then her voice disappeared. "I didn't know I could talk to Cindy. It may come in handy." Angel thought aloud.  
Rouge walked through the door. "Hi Sweety, are you ok?" Rouge asked. "I'm fine Mom...to an extent." Angel said. "To an extent? Why, what's wrong?" She asked. "I am going to be having...Melo's...baby..." Angel said as more small tears streamed down her face. Rouge stood there in horror at what her daughter had just told her. She couldn't move she was so angry at Melo. "WHAT?!" She yelled suddenly so loud all the cavern must have heard her. Angel repeated herself. Rouge felt like she was going to throw up. Her little girl was going to have Melo's kid, because he messed with her mind and memories. Let me tell you if Melo wasn't already dead Rouge would be slaughtering him at the moment. She took a few deep breaths right before she kicked one of the inner walls of the hospital causing the wall to collapse. Angel stared at where the wall once was, a little shocked that her Mom would have that drastic of a reaction. _Now I __really__ don't want to know what's going to happen when Dad finds out. _Angel thought. "That...that...I can't even think of a word to call him I'm so mad." Rouge said angrily. "I really don't want to tell Dad now." Angel said with a gulp. Rouge looked at the wall she had knocked down. "Good point. I'll tell him if you want." Rouge said looking at her relieved daughter. "That would help a lot. But if you're going to tell him I'm coming with you. We'll have to find somewhere he can destroy everything in his path." Angel pointed out. "Why not Eggman's old base near here?" Rouge asked. Angel thought for a moment. "That's perfect." Angel said.  
Just then Knuckles, Treasure, Sonic, Sally, Shadow, Amy, Tails, Cosmo, Omega, Silver, Lavender, Ana, Flash, Sammy, Shade, Amber, Data, Twig and Melody all came rushing through the door of Angel's hospital room (Damien had left a while ago saying he needed some time to think). They all just stared at the wall that Rouge had kicked. "Rouge, why did you kick the wall?" Sonic asked. Rouge looked at Angel. "Follow us and Mom will explain why." Angel said. Everyone looked at one another then followed Angel and Rouge as they left the hospital.

In Eggman's abandoned base.  
"Why are we in an abandoned Eggman Base?" Knuckles asked. "Well..." Rouge began.

After explaining to everyone about Angel having Melo's child.  
"That...Damn...Melo..." Shadow said angrily. Everyone else just stood there for a few minuets in silence. Knuckles suddenly punched a wall harder then he had ever punched anything before. He continued wreaking havoc on Eggman's old base for about an hour. While Sonic and Flash Spin Dashed walls, Amy and Amber used their Piko Piko hammers on the metal doors, Shadow and Shade punched the computers, Melody set thing on fire, Cosmo and Twig destroyed things using their powers, Tails and Data destroyed thing on the ceilings, Silver and Lavender used their psychic abilities to destroy random objects, Treasure and Rouge were kicking the walls, Sammy and Sally just stood there unable to move and Omega just stood there like nothing was wrong. _Ok...people are a hell of a lot madder then I thought. _Angel thought.

An hour later.  
"ENOUGH!!!" Angel yelled angrily. "It was my fault, I let him. There is nothing let to destroy, so it's time to go home." Angel announced. Everyone reluctantly agreed to this. Soon everyone was slowly walking back to The Mobius Fighters HQ, not one of them in a good mood.

* * *

That's it for this chapter, and by now you all know about the contest. There isn't really anything else to say, so bye.


	27. Milo and Miley

Hi everyone, I'm sad to inform you that my stories will be late from now on, since I just got a job. So they'll be a little later, but they'll be there all the same. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

_I can believe he'd do that to Angel! My __daughter__ Angel! _Knuckles thought angrily as he paced around the hut. "Knuckles, pacing around the hut isn't going to help Angel in any way." Rouge pointed out. Knuckles sighed. "I know." He said. "I'm just so...mad that I can't think strait." He said. "You should get some sleep." Rouge said. Knuckles sighed again. "Fine." He said, climbing into the bed and falling asleep in an instant.

The next day.  
Angel was watching the others work from the hospital hut. _I wish I could be out there and help them. _Angel thought. "I wish I had the heart to destroy the disgrace in my stomach." She thought aloud. _"Alas, it be not fated so." _Cindy said to her. _"Not now Cindy." _Angel said in a slightly irritated tone. _"When you need me, I'll be here." _She said, and then disappeared.  
Angel sighed. "Now what am I to do?" She asked. She looked at the bouquet of bluish-purple Dragon Snaps Ana had brought her earlier that day. "I always loved the scent of Dragon Snaps." She said to herself. She was really happy to meet know that Ana and Lavender were Blaze's children. She had always saw Blaze as more of a hero then Sonic, since she gave her life to change the future. She sighed again. "I think I'll go to my spot." She said as she walked out the door.

Angel reached her spot. She loved to come here when she was upset, the view always helped calm her down. She took in the fresh scent of the water and lied on her back, looking at the mushrooms. _The mushrooms have more glow to them today. _Angel thought to herself. "Angel?" Someone asked. Angel's head snapped in the direction of the voice. "Hi Damien." She said as she stared into the clear eyes that captivated her. _And her looks better today as well. _Angel thought with a smile. Damien's face was dark and dreadful. "We have a Code White from Eggman's current base." He said. Angel sat up and sighed. "Everyone is going to hate me for saying this later, but we have to help him. He may not have been born Mobian but he still is one. And our job is to protest all Mobians." Angel said as she got up. "We have to call it. We have to save him." Angel said. _I always were to kind hearted for my own good. _Angel thought to herself as she ran toward the cavern.

"CODE WHITE AT EGGMAN'S BASE!!! I REPEAT: CODE WHITE AT EGGMAN'S BASE!!!" The speakers blared. Everyone but the adults ran into their huts and suited up. "I'm not helping Eggman." Knuckles said angrily to his daughter. "Do what you wish, but he two is Mobian." Angel said as she began to file people into the vehicles. _I've been listening to Cindy to long. _Angel thought as a laugh rang through her head.  
Knuckles growled as he rushed into the last vehicle, accompanied by the other adults. "I see you decided to come after all." Angel said as she looked at her Dad's suit. "Our job is to protect Mobius and its citizens, no matter how much I don't want to." Knuckles said. Angel just rolled her eyes and ordered the vehicle to catch up to the others.

Angel jumped out of the flying vehicle, landing with a smashing sound and creating a shock wave that caused a crater. This destroyed about ¼ of the aliens. "Who are you?" The tall gold robot asked. "You can call me Angel, and I'm here to help." Angel said. "Thank you ma'am. Not even Dr. Eggman can defeat these creatures on his own." Said the short silver one. _Which isn't actually saying much. _Angel thought.

After twenty minuets.  
_Where the hell are all these aliens coming from?! And why haven't they been destroyed by now?!_ Angel yelled in her head. _Where is Eggman's little messenger when you want him? _Angel thought. And right on cue...  
"I'm here to help!" Yelled a small black robot. "Bokkun!" Both the robots yelled. "Hi guys, Dr. Eggman has sent me to help." He said. "How?" They asked as they destroy a few aliens. "Like this." Bokkun said, pulling out a bomb out of his bluish-green bag that he has on his side. He throws the bomb at a cluster of aliens and they disappear. "Dr. Eggman sent us some help." Decoe and Bocoe said in unison. "Bokkun! Where is Eggman?" Angel asked. "He's in the base, why?" Bokkun asked. "Are there aliens in there?" Angel continued. "Yes." Bokkun said, throwing another bomb at another cluster of aliens. "I'm going after him!" Angel yelled into the mic in her helmet. "Everyone, fight hard!" She ordered. "Yes Ma'am!" They all yell, but are to busy to salute. She ran into the base.

Angel ran down many halls, trying to find Eggman but not sucseeding. _Why did he have to make so many halls? _Angel wondered angrily. All of a sudden there was a huge explosion from one of the doors infront of her. "That's not good." Angel siad as she ran toward the door. She pressed herself against the wall just outside the door and carefully looked in. There she saw Eggman lieing on the ground and bleeding. "No..." Angel whispered.  
"She has come Brother." Said a female voice. Angel's head snapped to look in the direction of the voice. She saw two aliens standing side by side. "Did you...are you the ones who hurt him?" Angel asked as she pointed at Eggman. "Indeed we are Cindy." Said the male. Angel gasped.  
"_Cindy, do you know who these people are?" Angel asked. "It can't be but...it's them..." Cindy said in a state of shock._

**  
A 3 year old Cindy was running through the halls of the ARK with her friends close behind. "You can't catch me!" Cindy shouted behind her gleefully. "Wanna bet!" Yelled a**** 5 year old grey and light blue alien as she ran after her friend even faster then before. She had clear eyes like Damien and wore nothing but a black and sleevless dress. "We must hurry." Said a 5 year old black and deep blue alien as he began to run even faster. He also had clear eyes, he wore nothing but a white t-shirt and pants. "Milo and Miley, you can't catch me!" Cindy shouted, still gleeful. "We'll see." Miley whispered as she looked at Milo who gave a nod of his head. He grabbed her hand and flung her at Cindy. Cindy ducked just in time to miss getting tackled by Miley, screaming gleefully of course. She ran around the corner just as Miley hit a key pad and broke it. Suddenly the window that was once closed had opened into deep space. Cindy turned around just in time to see her two best friends get sucked out the window. "MILO!!! MILEY!!!" Cindy called in horror as the window closed behind them. She ran to the window, just in time to see them get sucked into a black hole that was almost to far away from the ARK to see. "NO!!!" She yelled so loudly the entire ARK and posibly Earth must have heard her. She calapsed onto the ground, crying.**

Cindy took over Angel's body. "Milo...Miley...Is that realy you?" She asked. "I see she remembers us Brother." Miley said. "Indeed Sister." Milo said. "We have started this war, and we will win it Cindy!" Miley yelled as she and Milo disappeared. Angel finally got control of her body again and brought Eggman back to the Mobius Fighters HQ to heal.

With Sonic and Tails in Tails' work shop in the Mobius Fighters HQ.  
"Do you think this could work Tails?" Sonic asked. "I'm not sure Sonic, but I know that if it does it will make Lady Angel, Lavender, Ana and Silver happy." Tails answered as he tweaked his latest invention. "I hope it work two, I'd like to see her again." Sonic said. "Ok, here we go. I just have to put in the place, date and time...ok; we're ready for a test drive." Tails said looking at Sonic. Sonic smiled at him. "Ok Sonic, flip the trigger." Tails said. Sonic flipped what looked like a light switch on the side of the invention. The invention began to glow.

After a few minuets.  
"Subject retrieved from time, place and date. Subject brought back to this time. Subject found in cavern. Subject: Queen Blaze the Cat..."

* * *

Blaze is back! YAY! There isn't realy anything to say, so bye.


	28. Queen Blaze the Cat Returns

I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a few days but my internet was down. And I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but I gotta go to bed soon. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Tails' workshop.  
"Subject; Queen Blaze the Cat..." Said the machine. "I think...it worked Sonic." Tails said. "Yeah, now all we have to do is find her." Sonic said. "Then let's get started." Tails said as he and Sonic ran out of the workshop.

Angel and Damien's spot.  
Angel looked at the lake as Damien wrapped his arms around her. Angel still felt horrible, she knew she betrayed Damien with Melo, and she two felt betrayed. She gave a sad sigh. "Is there something wrong Angel?" Damien asked. Angel snapped out of her thought trance. "Hu?! What?! ...Oh. No, nothing is wrong Damien." Angel said in a fake happy voice. Damien shrugged. "If you say so." He said simply.

At the entrance to the cavern.  
"Where...am I?" A lavender cat asked herself as she looked around the entrance to the cavern. "Blaze!" Sonic yelled happily as he approached her. "Sonic?" Blaze asked. "What other blue hedgehog do you know?" Sonic asked. Blaze gave a small smile. "I lost count a while ago." Blaze said in a very believable tone. Sonic laughed, since he knew he was the only blue hedgehog she knew. "I didn't know you could tell a joke." Sonic said. "I couldn't when I met you." Blaze said simply. "Tails! I found her!" Sonic called into the cavern. "Wait a sec...I was just in the middle of a fire that would have killed me, how am I in your time?" Blaze asked as Tails ran to them. "I brought you here with my time machine." Tails explained happily. "I see." Blaze said simply.  
Suddenly her eyes widened. "Where is Ana? Where are Silver and Lavender?" She asked in a worried tone. "Don't worry," Sonic said, waving his hand in the air. "They're all in the cavern." Tails explained. Blaze sighed happily. "I was worried." Blaze said happily. "Come on, there are some people who would like to see you." Tails said, ushering toward the cavern. Blaze nodded. "Of course." She said simply.

Silver's hut.  
"B-Blaze?" Silver asked as he looked at his true love which stood before him. Blaze smiled the same smile she had when she had sent him and Lavender out of the fire. Silver felt tears welling up in his eyes as the truth of the matter hit him. Blaze was alive! He ran up to her and held her lovingly in his arms. "It's really you." Silver whispered happily. Blaze smiled a happy smile and cuddled up against Silver.  
"Mom!" Ana yelled happily as she ran into the warm embrace of her mother once she entered the hut. She was crying happily again. "Ana. I'm sorry I worried you." Blaze said as she held her daughter in her arms. "I don't care. As long as you're here now I don't care." Ana said happily. "Ma...ma?" Lavender asked as she looked at Blaze. "Lavender, this is your mom." Silver said happily, glad that his youngest daughter finally got to meet her mom. "Mama!" Lavender squealed, running into Blaze's arms. "Ana, you and Lavender have grown quite a lot." Blaze said with a smile. "To us you've been...dead...for 4 years." Ana said as a tear slid down her face when she said dead. "It's ok. I'm here now." Blaze said with a smile. Ana smiled. "Yeah." She said happily.

Angel and Damien's spot.  
Angel had fallen asleep a few minuets ago. _She must be extremely tired. _Damien thought to himself. He had seen her tossing and turning in their bed in the middle of the night. _I hope she will be ok. _Damien thought as he walked back to their hut, holding Angel lovingly in his arms.

* * *

That is all for this chapter. And again, I'm sorry it's so short and probably not my best work. I haven't had time to check the results for the contest, so I'll expand it to the end of this month. See you all tomorrow. Bye.


	29. Help From an Eggman

I know that this chapter and the last were really short, but they should be long again after the next chapter (which will be super short). I have made a community for all those people who have asked me if they could kill Melo with their OC. It's called **The Kill Melo Community**, and if you want you can sent me stories about your OC killing Melo in thier own way. Don't forget to vote on my poll on my account page. Finally, on with the story!

* * *

Angel slowly awoke in the middle of the night. She had heard some screaming and shouting coming from the hospital hut, so she got up and left the hut.

Angel walked slowly into the room that held Dr. Eggman and his robot lackeys. "You can't do this to me!" Eggman bellowed angrily. _He's up...that explains a lot. _Angel thought. Eggman was chained to the bed; to be sure he could not leave. In the corner of her eye Angel could she her mom holding her dad back from attacking Eggman. "Enough." Angel said simply but angrily. Knuckles stopped trying to get out of Rouge's hold. "Our job is to protect Mobians, not kill them." Angel said angrily.  
"Angel?!" Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun all yelled in unison. She turned to them and smiled. "Of course. And I'm not going to let my headstrong father hurt Dr. Eggman, I promise." Angel said happily, but while giving a death glare to her dad. "I see. Decoe and Bocoe have informed me that you saved me from the aliens and brought me here. Why?" He asked. "Like I said; our job is to protect Mobians, even if they weren't born Mobians." Angel explained. "And I also need your help." Angel said suddenly while looking off into nowhere in paricular. The eyes of everyone in the room widened. "Why would you need his help when we have Tails and Data?" Knuckles asked angrily. "It would take them to long to complete this project, they will need help to be done in time." Angel explained in a you question me again and I'll kill you kind of tone. Knuckles huffed, crossed his arms and left the room.  
"So imature." Angel thought aloud while shaking her head. "Yep." Sonic said simply while nodding his head. "What is it that you need my help with?" Eggman asked. "A spaceship." Angel answered simply.

A few months later.  
"It's done Lady Angel!" Bokkun yelled happily. "Good." Angel said, walking over to Data.

"Data, I need you to put this announsment on for me." Angel told him and handed him a long note. He quickly reviewed the note. "Yes ma'am!" Data said, giving Angel and army salute. He quickly turned on the microphone and began to read the note aloud. "The spaceship has been completed and we will be leaving Mobius tomorrow morning. Pack your things ASAP so that you will be ready tomorrow. It's time to take this battle away from Mobius so no more Mobians get hurt. It is time to win this war!" Data said into the mic, then turned it off. "There you are Lady Angel." Data said. "Good, tomorrow we leave." Angel said as she waled back to her hut to pack, forgetting that Melo's child was to be born in a month.

* * *

I get a feeling that forgetting that can't end well for the Mobius Fighters, but that's just me. Yes, I got Eggman to help Tails and Data build the ship with his robots. I've said all I have to say so, bye.


	30. Goodbye Mobius

This chapter is just sadly short, I feel ashamed at how short this chapter is. But I did say this chapter would be extremely short. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Angel asked as she looked at the three Mobius Fighters that stood before her on the space ship. "Everyone is ready Lady Angel." Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun reported. "Good, now ready yourselves for the launch." Angel said. "Yes ma'am!" The three robots said, giving her an army salute and then leaving to ready themselves.  
_I'm glad that Dr. Eggman decided to join us, though it might cause some conflict between us he will be helpful all the same. _Angel thought as she sat in the seat beside the pilot's seat and strapped herself in. _"I am glad as well." _Cindy said. A monitor slid down from above Angel. "Is everyone ready?" Angel asked into the microphone that carried the message all over the Mobius Savior (the space ship). "Ready." Everyone on the monitor (10 people) said at the same time. "Good." She replied simply and hit the button on the side of the monitor. The monitor shut off and raised back to where it came. "Tails, everyone is ready." Angel said. "Right." Tails said, nodding his head slightly. "Time to leave Mobius." He thought aloud. "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..." Tails counted down into the micrphone that he had on. He hit the ignition button. The Mobius Savior began to shake. It slowly lifted off from the launch pad. "We have lift off." Tails informed as the ship began to fly faster. There was a jolt and everything went black. "We have left Mobius' gravitational pull. You may get up out of your seats now." Tails said as he pushed the auto pilot button. Everyone on the ship looked toward Mobius. Shadow was the one to say what all the adults were thinking. "It looks a lot like earth." He said simply.  
"Has anyone seen Princess Jazzy?" Valerie asked suddenly.

* * *

  
Yes, that was my sadly short chapter, but they will be much longer now that they have left Mobius. I am replacing Jazzy with another character that is much more importent, so she has simply disappeared. That is all I have to say, so bye.


	31. Slate Rottweiler and A New Side of Ana

This is a long chapter, just like I promised. This will bring in another new character, and delete one of the OCs in this story. I hope you like it. On with the story!

* * *

"Looks like we have finally left Mobius." Angel said to herself as she looked out the window in her room. "Lady Angel, we have a problem!" Bokkun yelled as he ran into the room. Angel spun around on her heels. "What is it?" She asked. "There is an unidentified Mobian on board the Mobius Savoir ma'am, and Princess Jazzy has disappeared." Bokkun explained. "Take me to them." Angel said as she followed Bokkun to the unknown Mobian.

"Where is she? Where is Princess Ana?" A 10 year old black male dog asked, franticly searching the crowd. He had golden eyes and floppy ears. He wore only grey gloves and grey shoes boots like Silver's. His arms, legs, ears, chest and muzzle were all covered in brown fur. "Where is she?" The boy repeated.  
"Slate? Ana asked as she walked to the front of the crowd. "Princess!" Slate yelled for joy. "I'm glad you are alright Princess." He said very formally and gave a bow ( the bow only because Silver and Blaze were there). "It is you Slate. I thought that you disappeared a 7." Ana said in a happy voice. "I was looking for my father Princess, when I returned I learned that you were gone. I came searching for you to make sure you were safe and protected." Slate explained. "I see." Was all Ana said.  
"It seems that when Slate appeared Princess Jazzy disappeared." Angel said, more to herself then to the other Mobius Fighters. She walked back to her room.

"Slate, meet the leader of the Mobius Fighters; Angel the Echidna." Ana said as she introduced Slate to Angel after entering Angel's room. "Lady Angel, meet my best friend; Slate Rottweiler." Ana said as she finished the introduction. "Why have I not heard of this Slate before now?" Angel asked. A blush appeared on Ana's face as she replied. "He was MIA since I was 3, but he hasn't changed at all." Ana said happily. "I see." Angel said as she looked off into the distance.  
"May I join the Mobius Fighters?" Slate asked suddenly, causing Ana to jump. Angel turned toward him. "And why do you wish to join us?" She asked. "To protect Princess Ana and to help her with her mission." Slate replied without hesitation. Angel smiled at him. "If you want to join us to protect her then you are welcome to join us." Angel said. "So...I may join?" Slate asked. Angel smiled again. "Indeed Slate, you are now one of us." Angel said as she patted him on the back. "Thank you Lady Angel." Slate said with a slight bow. "Ana. Please show Slate to his room, it the one beside yours." Angel said as she turned back to the window for the third time. "And when you are done that give him a tour of the ship." Angel said in a slightly commanding voice. "Of course Lady Angel." Ana said, giving Angel an army salute. Then she grabbed Slate's wrist and pulled him out the door.  
_Ana is in love with Slate._ Angel thought. _"This could be interesting." _Cindy said with a slightly evil smile. _"Indeed." _Angel said simply.

The next morning.  
Ana slowly awoke with a soft moan. She gave a yawn suddenly, then looked around the room. Her room was painted pink, but it was lighter then her fur. Her bed, sheets. Blankets, and comforters were all the same shade of pink. There was a golden painted wooden side table, dresser and door. She liked her room a lot, but her favourite color was always pink. She quickly slipped out of her golden night gown and put on her usual attire. _I wonder what today will be like. _Ana thought as she left the room to go to the dining room.

She was just about to pass by Slate's room when she heard a light snoring coming from inside. Ana rolled her eyes and sighed. She walked up to the door and banged loudly. There was a sudden, small shriek came from the room. "Hello?" Slate asked in a sleepy voice. "Time to get up Slate." Ana said happily. Slate groaned slightly. "Yes Princess Ana." Slate said as he got up off his bed and got dressed.  
Slate walked out of his room, only to find Ana waiting for him outside the door. "Did you wait for me Princess Ana?" Slate asked. Ana nodded her head. "I thought I would walk with you to the dining room." Ana explained. "I am greatly honoured Princess." Slate said with a bow. Ana sighed again. "Come on, we have to get going or we're going to be late." Ana said as she began to walk down the hall, Slate close behind.

Ana and Slate made it to the large dining room just in time for breakfast. "Thank you Amy." Ana said as a huge stack of pancakes was placed in front of her. "You're welcome Ana." Amy said as she placed another serving in front of Slate. "Thank you." He said. "You're welcome." Amy repeated, then quickly retreated to the kitchen to get more plates.  
Ana poured some syrup onto her pancakes. "Yum." She said to herself as she watched the syrup drip down the sides of the golden-light brown pancakes. Pancakes were one of Ana's favourites, though she didn't get them very often. She picked up the heavenly scent of the pancakes (she likes pancakes similar to how Sonic likes chilly dogs). She carefully took one of the pancakes onto her fork. She gobbled it down before anyone around her even noticed. She licked her lips of the sweet syrup, then took another pancake on her fork and followed the same process.  
Slate watched Ana as she engulfed the pancakes, smiling. He had never seen Ana look so un princess like, and to tell the truth he liked her better this way. "I see you like pancakes Princess." Slate said suddenly. Ana licked her lips again, then looked at him. "They're really good." She said simply. Slate took a bit of one of him pancakes. "I know." He answered simply after he finished the small bit of pancake.

A few minuets later.  
"I'm finally done." Slate murmured to himself. "Are you done?" Ana asked. Slate jumped slightly, since he had forgotten that Ana was there. "Yes Princess, I have finished." He said. "I apologize for making you wait Princess." He said. "Apology accepted. Come on, I volunteered to train you to fight." Ana said as she began to walk toward the training room near Tails and Cosmo's room/workshop. "I can't fight you Princess!" Slate yelled, shocked that she would suggest such a thing. "You won't be fighting me, I'll be showing you what to do and you follow." Ana said. Slate nodded his head, causing his ears to flap. Ana laughed.

"Are you ready?" Tails asked from outside the room, Ana could see him through the glass wall. "Ready." Ana answered. "Here we go." Tails said into the microphone he wore so that Ana could hear him. 30 of Dr. Eggman's robots came out of the walls (the main ones in Sonic Heroes). Ana spun around on her heel, scanning the number and module of the robots in her mind. She found their weak points were their heads. Ana smiled evilly. She closed her eyes and focused on many of the robots. Her eyes snapped open as she snapped her fingers. Most of the robots heads were covered in flames, and they fell to the ground in an instant.  
But Ana wanted to have some fun, so she lunged at the closed unharmed robot. She extended her claws and bared her fangs as she ran. She scratched the robot with her long claws and bit into the metal of its head with her strong fangs. She ripped the head off the robot using her teeth and threw it into an oncoming robot. The head exploded and destroyed the once oncoming robot. The robot that she tore the head off of fell to the ground. Ana had an I've gone crazy smile on her face. She lunged toward the remaining robots, tearing them all apart. Once she finished dismantling the robots she returned to her usual self and began to purr happily.

Slate and Tails just blinked. "Anything else?" Ana asked. "No, that should be fine." Tails said. "It's your turn Slate." Ana said as she walked into the room on the other side of the glass. "Right." Was all Slate said before he walked out the room and into the training room.

Meny hours later.  
"You did pretty good for your first time fighting." Ana said as she and Slate were walking back to their rooms. "Thank you Princess." Slate said. Slate and Ana reached the later's room. "It's getting late, so I'm going to go to bed. "Goodnight Slate, see you in the morning." Ana said as she walked into her room and closed the door. "Goodnight Ana." Slate said to himself as he entered his room and went to sleep.

"I was a little scared." Tails said to Sonic. "I've never seen Ana act like that before, she completely dismantled the robots." He said with a shutter. "I'm glad I didn't have to watch that." Sonic said as he looked at his best friend/adopted little brother. "Didn't Ana act like that during the fight with Melo?" Blaze asked. Tails shook his head. "Never like that." He answered. "I see." Silver said as he looked at the hallway that lead to his oldest daughter's room. "She probably just got into the moment of the battle. Usually she has other people to fight with her, but since she didn't she acted differently." Angel said. "That...makes scents." Tails said, more to himself then to the others. "It's getting late, we had better be going to sleep." Angel said. "Right." Everyone said as they all went to their rooms.  
Tails didn't get any sleep that night...

* * *

Ana really likes to destroy Eggman robots, the reason why wil be explained in one of the upcoming chapters. I hope you liked this chapter. No on seemed to notice that Angel left Noir in Melo's Hideout, Human or Mobian. That is going to come into play later. Well that's all I have to say, bye.


	32. Alexiss 'Alexa' Prower

Npw this is what I call a long chapter, it's longer then my Knuckles and Rouge one shot! The story itself is 2,118 words! This chapter explains why Ana is pink and also explains some of her past. And it is going to mess with your head a little. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

"Good morning everyone." Ana said as she and Slate entered the dining room. "Good morning Ana, Slate." Angel said as Ana and Slate sat beside her. A huge stack of waffles was placed in front of them all.  
"Yum waffles." Slate thought aloud. Angel laughed slightly. "What's so funny?" Slate asked. "The time that you two lived in before you came here, it's so different from the future Ana's parents tried to change. The fact that Blaze is still alive shows that." Angel explained. "That's right. Sonic told me that in this time when my mom came back in time to defeat Iblis and my mom gave her body and soul to trap it inside her." Ana said as she looked at the waffles. "Mom gave herself up to save Mobius from the fate that she and Dad knew, but then Sonic went to the time before Iblis was evil, and he destroyed it. This meant that Mom never sacrificed herself, she would still be alive." Ana thought aloud.  
"That reminds me, when your parents sent you through the fire they told you to find Sonic the Hedgehog right?" Angel asked. "That's right. They said: Ana, use the time machine in the lab. Go into the past. Find Sonic the Hedgehog, he'll take care of you." Ana said, repeating the words her mother had told her before she ran off. "But that...it shouldn't be possible, in your time Blaze and Silver never met Sonic the hedgehog, so how did they know to send you to him?" Angel asked. Ana shrugged. "Maybe....when they knew they were about to die...Mom and Dad somehow got the memories that were deleted when Sonic changed time." Ana said. "That's the only way I can think of that they would know who he is, since they never talked about him at all before that point." Ana explained. "I agree, somehow being in life or death danger triggered those memories to come to them. But how it worked I don't know." Angel said.  
"Your waffles are getting cold." Slate said suddenly, causing Ana and Angel to be pulled out of their conversation and back into reality. Angel smiled. "You're right, we had better eat them before they're as cold as ice." Angel said, causing Ana to laugh. _Ana has changed a lot since her dad and little sister found her, and even more since Blaze appeared. Ana is so much happier now, not the little kid that protested joining the Mobius Fighters that I first met. She's not the little girl whose parents were killed in a war anymore. _Angel thought. _She's a completely different girl now. And I'm sure Slate appearing helped her become an even better person. _Angel thought. Angel finished her food and went to her room after saying goodbye to Ana and Slate.

"She reminds me so much of me at that age." Angel said to herself. "Me two." Damien said as he walked into the room. "Damien, you know you aren't supposed to be in my room." Angel said. "I know, but I can't stay away from you for this long, not again Angel." Damien replied as he wrapped his arms around her. "What if Mom and Dad come in? They'll kill you for being in my room." Angel pointed out. "Death would hurt less then being away from you." Damien said. Angel laughed then sighed. "If that is the way it is...then I'll have to call Mom and Dad." Angel said in a very believable tone. "You wouldn't dare." Damien said. Angel pushed him onto her bed. "You're right." Angel whispered as she kissed Damien passionately and deeply.  
Sonic opened the door and walked in quietly. He saw Angel and Damien kissing and walked right back out the door, closing it silently. Angel had heard him and giggled to herself. She slowly fell asleep on her bed, Damien's arms wrapped around her.

Again Ana dismantled the Dr. Eggman robots. Blaze, Sonic and Silver were watching her from the room beside the Training room, the one that Tails and Slate had been in the day before.  
Silver frowned. "Now I know why Ana is fighting like that." He said. "Why?" Tails asked. "They are Eggman robots." Blaze answered simply. "What does them being Eggman robots have to do with it?" Sonic asked. "In our time Eggman's robots have their own free will, like Omega. They killed Eggman, Shadow and also killed Slate's father. We created Melo and Melody to help defeat them, but Melo betrayed us." Silver explained. "They also killed the only other person then Slate to ever be considered Ana's best friend. Alexiss..." Blaze explained sadly. "They killed Shadow?!" Sonic yelled in surprise. "We weren't there to help, since we were helping Sammy and Shade. But we knew he was dead, since I couldn't find his life signature anymore." Silver explained. "It seems impossible...that they could kill Shadow, but nothing is impossible when you know Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said in a sad voice, his ears drooped.  
Finally Sonic looked at Tails. Tails nodded his head. Sonic turned to Blaze and Silver. "Would it be possible for Tails' machine to bring Alexiss to this time like he did for you Blaze?" Sonic asked. Blaze thought for a moment. "Alexiss was killed a few days before I was, so she would be 7 years old since she was a year older then Ana, but it would work." Blaze said happily. "Then let's try!" Tails yelled. "Sonic, Silver and Slate will stay here while Blaze and I get Alexiss." Tails said. "Right." Slate answered. "You bet!" Sonic yelled happily. Silver just nodded his head. "Come on Blaze." Tails said running out of the room and down the hall, Blaze close behind.

Tails ran into the room with Blaze right behind him. "Where is this machine?" Blaze asked. "Over here." Tails said as he pulled a sheet off of the portal. "I fixed it so that the people we call to this time will come through this portal." Tails said as he went to the keyboard. "Here, just put in the name of the person, the time, date and place that you wish to take them out of and flip the switch on the machine." Tails explained. "Understood." Blaze said simply. She went to the keyboard and began to type. She typed: Alexiss 'Alexa' Prower, 6:18pm, October/21/2047, Angel Island. "Are you done with the first step?" Tails asked. "Yes." Blaze answered simply. "Then hit Enter." Tails said. Blaze hit the enter key. "I'll flip the switch." Tails said as he flipped the small light switch looking switch. The machine began glow.

After a few minuets.  
"Subject retrieved from time, place and date. Subject brought back to this time. Subject found in rift. Subject: Alexiss 'Alexa' Prower." The machine said. "Prower?!" Tails yelled. "Yes, her name is Alexiss Prower." Blaze said. "But I'm...the only Prower left..." Tails thought aloud. "Except your sons." Blaze corrected. Tails' eyes widened. "You mean that she is the daughter of one of my sons?" Tails asked. Blaze nodded.  
Suddenly a 7 year old female, light blue, double tailed fox tumbled out of nowhere. "Ow." She said as she hit the wall of Tails' workshop, her violet bat wings sprawled out (which Tails didn't notice). She wore a violet and long sleeve dress with frills at the cuffs and the bottom of the dress, and violet gems implanted at the hips. She had white gloves that went to her elbows and that had violet gems implanted in them, and white high heels that also had violet gems implanted in them. She wore a golden chain that had a violet gem attached and surrounded by gold. She had light purple eyes no hair, and no whiskers.  
"Hello Alexiss." Blaze said with a smile. Alexiss stood up and looked at Blaze. "Hello Queen Blaze." Alexiss said happily, giving a bow. _How is it possible? _Tails thought. _How could Twig go with anyone? _Tails asked himself. "Where are we Queen Blaze?" Alexiss asked. "We are in the year 2025." Blaze explained. "Why am I here Queen Blaze?" Alexiss asked. "Before you came here you were in a battle with Melobots, right?" Blaze asked. Alexiss nodded her head. "You would have died in that battle Alexiss; we brought you here so that you could live." Blaze explained. "Thank you Queen Blaze." Alexiss said happily, giving another bow. "Ana has aged 4 years since you last saw her." Blaze informed her. "I see...if it has been 4 year I wonder if Princess Ana even remembers me." Alexiss said sadly. Blaze smiled. "She remembers you." Blaze said. Alexiss smiled. "I should go see her." Alexiss said. "She is busy training right now, but you are free to watch if you like." Blaze said. "Princess Ana knows how to fight?" Alexiss asked. "Yes, she learned after she joined the Mobius Fighters." Blaze explained. "The Mobius Fighters?" Alexiss questioned tilting her head to the side slightly, like Treasure used to do when she was a little kid.  
_It's Treasure! Twig went with Treasure! _Tails thought. He continued to think; mostly about what Twig's life would be like if he went with Treasure. _They do make a cute couple and Twig __does__ have a crush on Treasure, I just never thought that over the years it would turn into love. _Tails thought.  
"The Mobius Fighters are a large group of children and adults alike that fight to protect Mobius." Blaze explained. "Ana, Lavender, Silver and myself are all Mobius Fighters among many others." Blaze said. "I see." Alexiss said simply. She slowly turned to Tails. Tails was pulled out of his thoughts by Alexiss. "Who is he Queen Blaze?" Alexiss asked, referring to Tails. "He is Miles 'Tails' Prower, your grandfather." Blaze explained. "Grandfather...you mean the one that Daddy was always talking about?" Alexiss asked. _Curious child, like me. _Tails thought. "Yes Alexiss, this is your father's father." Blaze said. Alexiss walked around Tails, scanning his every aspect. "He does look like the grandpa Daddy explained and showed me pictures of. I didn't recognise him since he's younger then in the pictures." Alexiss said as she smiled warmly, a smile that reminded Tails of Cosmo's smile.  
She turned back toward Blaze. "Where are Daddy and Mommy?" Alexiss asked (she asks a lot of questions). "They are at the bridge of the ship, but they are only 5 years old in this time." Blaze said. "I see then I might as well go see Princess Ana first." Alexiss said as she left the room.  
"5...4...3...2...1..." Blaze counted down. Alexiss' head appeared in the doorway. "Where is Princess Ana?" Alexiss asked. "In the Training room." Blaze said. "Where is the Training room?" Alexiss asked next. Blaze rolled her eyes. "Follow Tails, he will bring you there." Blaze said.  
Tails nodded his head. "Ok." Alexiss said with a smile. Tails left the room, Alexiss close behind him.

"So you are Twig's daughter?" Tails asked as they walked down the hall toward the Training room. Alexiss blinked before answering. "Yep, Twig Prower and Treasure the Bat are my parents." Alexiss said proudly. "Then why are you light blue?" He asked. Alexiss tilted her head slightly to one side. "Um...I guess it's the same reason Princess Ana is pink, because we are both born to be Mobius Fighters." Alexiss explained. "But you didn't even know who the Mobius Fighters were a minuet ago." Tails pointed out. "True, but I do know that Princess Ana and I were born to save Mobius along with Cindy Ultima and Damien the Echidna." Alexiss said simply. "Oh, so you know Angel, I mean Cindy?" Tails asked. Alexiss shook her head. "No, she died long before I was born." Alexiss explained. "She what?!" Tails yelled. He was suddenly worried that the Mobius Fighter wouldn't win the war. "I don't know all the details, but she died before the war ended. The Mobius Fighters won the war though." Alexiss said as she continued to walk. "I see." Was all Tails said, since they had reached the Training room.

* * *

I think that might have been the longest chapter I've ever writen, though I'm not sure. I hope that you like the way I brought Alexiss in. She looks like more of a princess then the actaul princesses, but that is just how she is. **Don't take what Alexiss said about Angel to heart, she's lying.** That is all I have to say, so bye.


	33. The Third of The Group

This is the chapter that explains a bit more about Alexiss and shows Ana and Slate's reactions to seeing her. On with the story!

* * *

"I see." Was all Tails said, since they had reached the Training room.

Alexiss walked into the Training room right behind Tails. Sliver spun around and looked at Alexiss, a smile on his face. "Hello King Silver." Alexiss said with a bow. Sonic had to stop himself from giggling, earning him a death glare from Silver. "Hello Alexiss." Silver said simply. "Where is Princess Ana?" Alexiss asked. "She is in there." Slate said simply, pointing to the glass window that he was looking through. "Slate?" Alexiss asked. Slate turned toward her, only to find the only other person Ana had ever called a friend. "Alexa?" Slate asked in surprise. Alexiss smiled at the nickname that her friends had given her when they were 3 (only because they couldn't say Alexiss), the very one that she still uses to this day. "Yep." Alexiss said simply, a smile on her face and her eyes closed. "It's good to see you Alexa." Slate said happily (only Alexiss' friends call her Alexa). "It's good to see you two Slate, you were gone for a long time. I was beginning to wo-" Alexiss began to blush as she realised what she was about to say. _Oh no! I have to come up with something to say! Quickly! _Alexiss yelled in her head.  
"Wor-" "Hey everyone." Ana said as she walked through the door. Her ears and nose suddenly twitched. She turned toward Alexiss. "Alexa?" Ana asked as she stared at her. To Ana Alexiss looked the exact same way she did before she was killed on Angel Island, she was protecting her home and the Soul Emerald (the Sol Emeralds version of the Master Emerald) which was her chosen destiny. "Hello Princess Anastasia." Alexiss said with a bow. "Alexa!" Ana squealed happily, hugging her tightly.  
"Princess Ana...I can't breathe..." Alexiss said as the tight hug suffocated her. "Sorry Alexa." Ana said as she let go of her other best friend since Slate and Ana had been 3 (Ana and Slate knew each other since they were 1 year olds).  
"So this is the Alexiss I've heard Silver talk about for the last few minuets." Sonic said as he looked her over. He didn't know why, but she looked kinda familiar. Alexiss looked at him. "Is this him Grandfather? Uncle Sonic?" Ana asked Tails. "That's right Alexiss, this is Sonic the Hedgehog." Tails said. "Grandfather?! Uncle?! Who is this kid?!" Sonic yelled. Alexiss covered up her sensitive ears as Sonic yelled. "Quit it Sonic!" Ana snapped at him angrily. Sonic looked at Ana. "Can't you see that you're hurting Alexa?" Ana asked angrily. Sonic looked at Alexiss. Sure enough Alexiss was curled up on the floor of the room with her hands over her ears, her eyes closed and her wings wrapped around her trembling body. _Who is this girl? _Sonic wondered. "Sorry if I hurt you Alexiss, I didn't mean to." Sonic said, extending an arm to the young fox-bat. Alexiss looked up at him and slowly placed her hand on his. He slowly pulled her up off the ground, a heart filled smile on his face the whole time.  
"I know, I just have really sensitive ears is all. So it hurts when people are yelling." Alexiss explained. "That reminds me of something Rouge said about her ears once." Sonic said. He snapped his fingers, that was it. "Now I know why you seemed familiar, you remind me of Treasure and Twig." Sonic explained. Alexiss, Ana, Tails, Silver and Slate all laughed when he said this. Sonic just had a confused look on his face. "That's because Treasure and Twig are her parents Sonic." Tails explained. "But she's blue." Sonic pointed out. "So, Ana is pink." Tails replied. Sonic thought for a moment. "Point taken." He said simply, leaving the room before his brain overloaded.

"Is Uncle Sonic always this odd?" Alexiss asked. "Yeah, pretty much." Ana said with a smile. Ana looked at Tails. "Thank you Tails." She said happily, before pulling her two best friends out of the room.

"So you want to meet your parents do you?" Ana asked. Alexiss nodded. "Ok Alexa, I'll bring you to them. But you can't let them know that you are their daughter, it could cause problems in the future." Ana said as she pulled the two toward the bridge. Alexiss simply nodded.

"Hello Treasure, hello Twig." Ana said as she ran up to them, still pulling Slate and Alexiss along with her. Treasure and Twig spun around to look at them. "Oh," Treasure began. "that's the boy who was looking for Ana before, the one that hasn't left her side since." Treasure said. Ana and Slate both heard this, causing them both to blush. "Treasure and Twig, I'd like you to meet my old friend Alexiss P." Ana said as she pointed to Alexiss. "Alexiss, this is Twig Prower and Treasure the Bat." Ana said. Alexiss looked over the two. They looked nothing like her mom and dad, but her mom and dad were much older then they were. "Hello." Alexiss said with a bow. "She's so cute!" Treasure squealed, which as usual turned into a supersonic blast of sound. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Alexiss yelled, holding her ears. "Are you ok?" Twig asked. "I...I'm fine Da- I mean Twig." Alexiss said. "I have ears like a bat." Alexiss said with a laugh, causing everyone to laugh along with her.

"It was great to see my parents again, I haven't seen them since I was 4." Alexiss said. "I'll be right back." Ana yelled, running down the hall.  
_I wonder what that was about._ Alexiss thought. "So do I." Said a female voice that Slate didn't seem to hear. _"Sarah?! I thought I left you at home." _Alexiss said. "You can't get rid of me that easily." Sarah replied simply. _"How come I had to be born to protect you? Why couldn't someone else do it?" _Alexiss asked. "Your mother protected me as well, when I was still known as the Master Emerald. It runs in your blood to protect me." Sarah said. _"Just my luck." _Alexiss murmured.  
"I'm back guys." Ana yelled as she rushed down the hall toward them. "Alexa is an official Mobius Fighter now, and her room is on the other side of mine." Ana said happily. "YAY!" Alexiss and Ana yelled in unison. Slate just rolled his eyes. _Just like the old days._ Slate thought. "We'll have a suit made for you by morning." Ana said. "Um Ana, there is no morning on this ship, it's all the same." Alexiss pointed out. "I know, but we still have watches and clocks to tell the difference between one time and the other." Ana pointed out. "Good point." Alexiss said as the three began to walk to their rooms.  
"I'll see you guys in the morning." Alexiss said, entering her room and closing the door behind her. "I thought you said there was no morning on this ship." Ana said playfully. "Oh, be quite." Alexiss said in a slightly irritated tone. Ana giggled. "See you tomorrow Slate." Ana said, entering her room and closing the door behind her. "Goodnight Ana." Slate whispered as he went into his own room and went to sleep.

* * *

Alexiss is the logical one that doesn't like to fight inless it's a life or death situation. That is all I'm going to tell you about Alexiss for now, but more things will come up later.


	34. Code Black: Alien Attack in Space

Hi everyone, time for the next chapter. This is the chapter before something that one of my friends is going to hate me for, but that's ok. I thought that you might want to know that the character Ana Kitten is based off my best friend Ana, the character Valerie the Cow is based off of my friend Valerieand the character Alexiss Prower is base off of me. On with the story!

* * *

Alexiss awoke the next morning before anyone else on the ship she wasn't surprised though, since she was the early riser in the group of three. Alexiss always woke up earlier then everyone else, Ana always woke up around the same time as others, and Slate always slept in. Alexiss looked around the room. It had been painted and had gotten furniture while she was out with Ana and Slate. The room was a light purple (her favourite color) and the comforters, sheets, and bed were as well. The room had a golden nightstand and door. "This room is beautiful." Alexiss said to herself. "I must thank Aunty Angel for allowing me to stay, and for making my room so perfect for me." Alexiss thought aloud. Alexiss looked at the small clock that was on her nightstand. _7am. Ana won't be up till 8 at the least. I might as well take a walk around the ship. _Alexiss thought, changing from her golden night gown to her usual outfit and she put on her violet watch.  
Alexiss slowly opened the door of her room, looking out to make sure no one else was awake yet. She wanted to look around the ship without being followed. She slipped out of her room silently, closing the door quietly behind her.

The place she went was to the bridge of the ship. She liked to come here since there was a window that she could look at the stars through. She sat in a chair that she placed a little ways away from the window and began to watch the stars. What she didn't realise was that she stayed there for over an hour.

"I knew I'd find you here." Said a young female's voice from behind Alexiss. Alexiss spun around in the chair to look at who was talking to her. Standing behind the chair was none other then Ana Kitten. "You always did like to look at stars." Ana said happily. Alexiss looked out of the window again.  
"I can't do it Princess Ana," Alexiss began sadly. "I can't fight." She said. "I already knew that." Ana said simply. "I knew that you couldn't fight, that you won't fight unless you have to, but that doesn't mean you aren't one of us Alexa. Your uncle, Data, doesn't fight at all. But he still helps with the other things. That is what you can do; help with things that don't involve fighting." Ana explained. Alexiss looked at her, smiling happily. "Thank you Princess Ana." Alexiss said happily. "We had better get going before we miss breakfast, I hear we're getting mashed potatoes today." Ana said. Alexiss was out of the room after the words mashed potatoes were said. _She always did love mashed potatoes. _Ana thought as she ran out of the bridge and to the dining room.

Ana entered to dining room and sat between Alexiss and Slate. "Hi guys." Ana said as she sat down. "Hello Princess Ana." Slate said. Alexiss was stuffing her face full of mashed potato and couldn't say anything. "Who woke you up this morning?" Ana asked, since she had went to find Alexiss and forgot to wake Slate up. "Lady Angel awoke me this morning." Slate said simply.  
"I see Alexiss likes mashed potatoes." Angel said as she sat opposite of Ana. "Yeah, Alexiss likes mashed potatoes the way I like waffles and Sonic likes chilly dogs." Ana said with a laugh. "I enjoy mashed potatoes myself." Angel said with a smile, taking a bit of the mashed potatoes that were place in front of her. "And Amy makes the best mashed potatoes around." Angel said with that same smile. Alexiss shook her head and swallowed the mashed potatoes that were in her mouth. "No she doesn't, Mom's mashed potatoes were always the best. Perfect texture and fluffiness, no one's potatoes beat hers." Alexiss said taking another bite of her potatoes.  
"And who is your mother?" Angel asked. The three children gulped. Ana searched to see if Alexiss' parents were anywhere in ear shot or anyone else, only to find they weren't even in the room and that the group of three and Angel were the only ones around that table. Ana nodded her head at Alexiss, to show it was ok to tell Angel the truth. Alexiss nodded her head back. "My mom...is your little sister Aunty Angel." Alexiss said quietly. Angel's eyes widened. "You mean Treasure?" She asked. Alexiss nodded her head slowly. "Then I presume that Twig Prower is your father." Angel said. Alexiss nodded her head again. "How did you know that?" Ana asked. "Twig has been in love with Treasure since they first met, and it works the other way around as well." Angel said with a smile. "Besides, you have two tails and Twig is the only one other then Tails who has two tails." Angel continued.  
Alexiss began to scratch her back, right where her wings were. "I can't...keep them folded much longer Princess Ana..." Alexiss said. "Then let them out, we have no reason to hide them anymore. The only ones who could have figured it out by seeing them knows, so there is no reason to keep them in, everyone else is too young to figure it out by seeing them Alexa." Ana said. As soon as Ana finished her little speech Alexiss unfolded her wings from inside her dress, they came out and hung like Rouge's wings. "That feels much better." Alexiss said as she looked around to make sure no one was staring at her. "You have Twig's tails and Treasures wings, must be helpful for flying." Angel said. "I don't use my tails to fly; I only use them to run and swim." Alexiss said as she continued to engulf her potatoes. "I see." Angel said as she finished her potatoes.

"I'm glad I don't have to hide my wings in my dress anymore." Alexiss said happily. "Says the girl whose feet haven't touched the ground since we left the dining room." Ana said with a laugh. Rouge had been following the three and watching Alexiss. She and Knuckles were the only adults on the ship who didn't know who her parents were.  
Alexiss suddenly began to hover in place, causing Slate to bump into Ana, making them both blush crimson red. Alexiss closed her eyes and focused on her scents of hearing to make sure no one else was within hearing range. Alexiss opened her eyes, finding no one anywhere close to within hearing range. "You can come out now Grandma Rouge." Alexiss said. Rouge flew out from behind the corner, a very mad look on her face. "Are you insulting me?" Rouge asked angrily. Alexiss blinked. "No." She replied. "You really are her grandmother miss Rouge." Ana said with a smile. Rouge's eyes widened. "My parents are Twig Prower and Treasure the Bat." Alexiss explained. Rouge's face softened. "I see, that explains the double tails and the violet bat wings." Rouge said. Alexiss smiled. "Yep." She said simply.

"CODE BLACK! WE ARE BEING ATTACKED! I REPEAT: CODE BLACK, WE ARE BEING ATTACKED!" The speakers blared. "Alexa, get to the bridge! You'll have to steer the ship!" Ana yelled as she and Slate ran to the hangers. "Right." Alexiss said as she flew as fast as she could to the bridge.

"Oh man, I need someone to steer the ship." Tails said. "I can do it Grandfather." Alexiss said as she entered the room. "Are you sure?" Tails asked. "I'm sure. Get going, hurry!" Alexiss yelled as she watched him run out the door.  
"The controls for this are similar to the Whirlwind; this should be easy to control." Alexiss said as she sat in the pilot's seat. Her eyes scanned all the controls. _Just like the Whirlwind's controls. _Alexiss thought as she put her hands on the control sticks (like the X Tornado's). She pushed the button on the keyboard and a pair of black goggles were strapped around her head. Suddenly she could see outside. _Just as I thought. _Alexiss thought. She was seeing through the cameras around the ship. "Everyone still on the ship, strap yourselves to the closest bolted down seat. This is going to get messy if you don't." Alexiss said into the microphone on the side of the goggles. "Releasing battle ships now." Alexiss said into the mic. The hatch at the bottom of the ship opened and thousands of battle ships poured out of it. "Closing hatch." Alexiss said as she closed the hatch. Her eyes scanned the star filled space. She zoomed in on one spot. "Enemies coming from North, North West." She said. "Roger that." Angel said. "Don't worry about the Mobius Savoir, these controls are exactly like the Whirlwind's, I'll make sure that we don't get hit." Alexiss said. "Here they come." Alexiss said, and the battle began...

* * *

Another battle, but this one isn't going to end quite the same, you'll see what I mean tomorrow. Bye.


	35. Slate's Sacrifice

This chapter is slightly different then I originally planned but I decided that this is a better ending to this chapter. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

"Here they come." Alexiss said, and the battle began.  
One of the alien ships shot at the Mobius Savoir, only to have Alexiss dodge it with ease. _That was too easy. _Alexiss thought wearily as she scanned to see if any other aliens were going to attack.

Slate was dodging all the shots that were fired at him, steering the small battle ship expertly. _Either these guys have horrid aim or I'm just that good a pilot. _Slate thought with a laugh. While he was laughing he closed his eyes, which was a big mistake. "SLATE!!!" Ana yelled as one of the shots hit was shot toward Slate. Ana's ship was suddenly in front of Slate's and the shot hit Ana instead of Slate. "ANA!!!" Blaze, Silver and Lavender yelled as the ship got shot again. Slate was too stunned to speak. Ana steered it the best she could, and managed to get it into the now open hatch. "Closing hatch." Alexiss said as she closed the hatch. (I'm just going to skip to after the battle now.)

Alexiss flew as quickly as she could down the hall toward the hospital area of the ship. Ana had been hit by two of the enemies' shots and was hurt badly. "Princess!" Alexiss yelled as she entered the room Ana was in. Ana was lying on the ground beside the bed, the floor covered in her blood. Ana turned her head slightly, showing a huge scar going down her face and covering her left eye. Her entire body was covered in blood from the crash. Everyone around her was crying and Alexiss knew why. "Hey Alexa, thanks...for opening the hatch...for me." Ana said, closing her eyes.  
_This can't be happening! She can't just die on us! _Alexiss yelled in her head. She couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't watch her best friend die and know that she couldn't do anything to stop it. Alexiss ran out of the room crying.

Ana watched the door for a moment before looking up at Slate. "Did I...do something wrong?" Ana asked. "No Princess, you did nothing wrong. You saved me." Slate said as tears streamed down his face. Ana winced in pain as Silver picked her up and placed her on the bed. "Is that better?" Silver asked as he looked at Ana and tried his best not to cry. "A bit." Ana said simply.  
Maybe it was because he wanted her to know or maybe it was because he didn't, but Slate suddenly asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Do you know what is happening to you Princess?" Slate asked as everyone stared at him. Ana looked strait up. "Yes, I am dieing." Ana said simply. Everyone gasped as Ana began to smile. "Then why do you not cry Princess?" Slate asked. "Because, I have found someone...I am willing to give...my life for." Ana said as she winced in pain again. If it had been any other time Slate would have blushed at the comment, but instead he simply gasped.  
"Alright everyone, you all have work to do so get to it." Angel ordered, though tears were streaming down her face. Everyone left the room. Slate got up and headed toward the door when Angel stopped him. "You can stay here Slate, it's only fair." Angel said as she and Damien left the room.

"Did you mean what you said Princess?" Slate asked. Ana looked at him, a smile on her face. "Of course I do....and call me Ana." Ana said with a smile. "Of course Pri-Ana." Slate said. _Because, I have found someone I am willing to give my life for. _Slate thought. _That's it! _Slate yelled in his head.  
"_Kuroi, I need your help." _Slate said. "And what is it that you need my help with?" Kuroi asked. _"The black Sol Emerald A.K.A. you Kuroi, has the power to bring someone back to life while giving the life of the one using you as a trade. That is what I want to do; I want to exchange my life for Ana's." _Slate said. "Are you sure?" Kuroi asked. _"Yes." _Slate answered simply. "Then it shall be done." Kuroi said as he appeared in front of Slate. Slate gripped Kuroi with both hands. "Kuroi, make my wish come true!" Slate yelled.  
There was a flash of black light. Slate could feel his life force beginning to deplete, while Ana felt hers begin increase. The light faded and Slate was lying on the ground beside Ana's bed, no longer breathing. "Slate? Slate! SLATE!!!" Ana yelled as she jumped out of the bed, the cuts and the scar now gone. She began to shake him while calling his name.

"It's no use Ana, he is dead." Shadow said as he appeared behind her. "But he wasn't supposed to die! I was supposed to die and he was supposed to live!" Ana yelled as tears fell down her face. Alexiss suddenly ran into the room, breathing heavily. "Princess Ana, you are alright!" Alexiss yelled happily. Then she saw Slate. "W-What happened to Slate?" Alexiss asked in horror. "He used Kuroi to exchange his life for mine." Ana said as tears continued to stain her face. "G-GRANDFATHER!!!" Alexiss called.  
Tails came running into the room. "What is it?" He asked. "Please, please tell me you can fix this." Alexiss cried while pointing to Slate. Tails looked at him. "Ana come with me, Alexiss you have to stay here." Tails said as he walked out of the room.

Tails and Ana ran into the workshop where Tails' invention was. _This is going to overload the circuitry, this is going to be the last time I can use it. _Tails thought as he walked up to the keyboard. "How long ago did he die?" Tails asked. "About 5 minuets ago." Ana replied, trying her best to hold back her tears. Tails started to type rapidly on the keyboard. "Flip the switch." He told Ana. Ana ran over to the switch on the machine and flipped it. The machine began to glow.

A few minuets later.  
"Subject retrieved from time, place and date. Subject brought forward to this time. Subject found in rift. Subject: Slate Rottweiler." The machine said. Suddenly Slate fell from a hole in the ceiling and landed on the floor with a smash. "Ow." He said simply, rubbing his head as he sat up. "Slate!" Ana yelled happily, hugging him. "W-what are you doing Princess?" Slate asked, blushing madly. Then it clicked in. He pulled her away from him but kept his arms on her shoulders. "You're alright Princess." Slate said happily. "What did I tell you about calling me Princess? You and Alexa are my best friends so you don't have to call me Princess. Besides, nobody else on this ship does. And Dad never called Mom Princess, he always called her Blaze." Ana said with slight irritation in her voice. "Alright, I won't call you Princess anymore." Slate said with a smile. "Good." Ana said simply, as she hugged Slate again.  
In the backround the machine suddenly blew up.

* * *

Originly I was going to leave Slate dead but then Ana and Alexiss wouldn't see any point in living after the war is won, so I brought him back. Kuroi is japanese for black and the Kuroi in this story is the Sol Emerald version of Noir. That is all I have to say, so bye.


	36. Shade X Sammy

Since there is nothing going on with the Mobius Fighters right now I thought I'd wright a few romance chapters for a few of my OC couples other then Angel X Damien. So, on with the story!

* * *

Sammy yawned as she awoke the next morning. She had been getting a lot of sleep lately and was quite happy about it. She quickly slipped out of her teal nightgown and changed into her usual attire. She left her room quickly, almost running down the hall.

Shade decided to walk out of his room right as Sammy was about to pass, causing her to slamming into him and knock them both down. Sammy's mouth was millimetres from Shade's, causing them both to blush a crimson red. "I am so sorry Shade." Sammy said in an embarrassed tone as she got up. Shade simply huffed and continued toward the dining room. A single tear fell down Sammy's face and hit the ground.

Sammy ran to the dining room and sat at a table on the opposite side of the room from Shade, since she didn't want him to yell at her for slamming into him.  
Amber and Flash walked in and noticed that Sammy wasn't sitting beside Shade like she usually was. They both looked at each other, both wondering if there was something wrong. "You talk to Shade and I'll talk to Sammy." Flash said. Amber nodded her head and began to walk toward her brother.

"Good morning Big Brother." Amber said as she sat down beside Shade. He simply huffed, to show he had heard her. He wasn't even paying any attention to Amber after about a 1 minuet and a ½; he was focused on that moment when Sammy was so close to him and he had done nothing.

Shade's P.O.V.  
**I was walking out of my room when suddenly Sammy came out of nowhere and slammed into me, causing both of us to fall to the ground, her on top of me. Her face was only millimetres from mine, causing my heart to hammer and my face to go as red as my stripes. Her face was as red as mine and her heart was hammering as well. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and hold her in my arms, but unfortunately for my daydream she got off of me before I had a chance to act, saying "I am so sorry Shade.". I wasn't in a good mood anymore, not that I ever was when she****wasn't around or when one of my constant daydreams was unable to be fulfilled when I had the chance to do so. I simply huffed and walked away before she had a chance to realise what was going on.  
**End of Shade's P.O.V.

"Big Brother? Biiiiiiig Broooooootheeeeeeer???" Amber asked as she wavered her hand in front of Shade's face, pulling him from his thoughts. Shade grabbed Amber's hand roughly and looked at her. "What is it?" Shade asked angrily. "Did you even hear me Big Brother?" Amber asked. "No." Shade said dully. "I said: Do you know what's wrong with Sammy? She seems out of it today." Amber said in a slightly irritated voice. "I have no reason to know what is wrong with her, therefore I don't." Shade said in a dull voice. "But you are her best friend, isn't that a good enough reason to know what's wrong with her? Besides, she is sitting on the opposite side of the room." Amber pointed out. Shade looked to the opposite side of the room, and sure enough Sammy was sitting there with Flash beside her. "I see." Shade said as he stood up and began to walk over to Sammy.

Flash parted from Amber and began to walk toward Sammy. "Good morning Sammy." Flash said. Sammy jumped slightly. "Oh, morning Brother." Sammy said happily. Like Shade, Sammy stopped paying any attention to Flash after about a 1 minuet and a ½; she was focused on that moment when Shade was so close to her and she had done nothing.

Sammy's P.O.V.  
**I was running down the hall toward the dining room at full speed, I was a little earlier then usual but I didn't mind. Just as I was about to pass Shade's room he stepped out, causing me to slam into him and knock us both over, me on top. My face was only millimetres from his; I could feel his hot breath on my lips and his heart hammering in his chest, causing me to blush. I wanted to close that small gap between us and kiss him on the lips, but if I did that it could ruin our friendship, so I got up saying "I am so sorry Shade.". He got up and huffed then walked away without saying a word. I wanted to cry, he was mad at me, I just knew it. I felt a single tear fall down my face, but didn't bother wipe it away. It hit the ground and I began to run toward the dining room.  
**End of Sammy's P.O.V.

"Sammy? Sammy? Sammy?" Flash said as he waved his hand in front of Sammy's face. Sammy gasped suddenly as she was pulled from her thoughts. "Hu?! What?!...Did you say something Brother?" Sammy asked. "Are you ok Sammy? It isn't like you to zone out." Flash said in a concerned voice. "I'm fine Brother, I was just wrapped up in my thoughts." Sammy said. Flash would have raised an eyebrow, if he had one. "Were they about Shade?" He asked. Sammy's face turned a deep red. "N-no." She said, causing Flash to laugh. "You can't lie to me Sammy, you know that." Flash said. "S-so what if they were? We are best friends, nothing more." Sammy said, though her voice became sad as she said the last part. "I see." Flash said simply. He saw Shade walking toward Sammy in the corner of his eye, so he got up. "I'll see you later Sammy." Flash said as he walked back to the entrance of the dining room to talk to Amber.  
"Hello." Shade said, causing Sammy to jump for the second time that day. "Oh, hello Shade." Sammy said with a nervous laugh. Shade raised an eyebrow (since he has eyebrows). He sat beside Sammy, causing her heart to hammer again. "Are you alright Sammy? It isn't like you to be tangled in your thoughts." Shade said in a concerned voice that made Sammy's heart skip a beat. "I-I'm fine Shade, I just have a lot on my mind right now and I have to sort it all out." Sammy said. "Do you want to talk about it?" Shade asked, since he didn't know that what Sammy was thinking about was the fact that she was in love with her best friend since they were 4. "N-no, it's ok Shade, I'd like to sort it out on my own." Sammy said. Shade sighed. "If you say so. But don't forget Sammy, you can tell me anything." Shade said as he walked off.  
Sammy continued to sit there, Shade's words running through her head. _Not this._ She thought. _Not yet. _She thought as she returned to her room to try to sort out her thoughts.

The next morning.  
Sammy hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, a certain black hedgehog was plaguing her dreams. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get him out of her head. She was going to give herself a headache from thinking to much, yet she continued to think about her best friend and that moment they had almost kissed.  
"Sammy? Are you ok?" Came a voice from her door. It was Shade's voice. She had missed breakfast, so he must have been worried about her. "Sammy?" Shade's voice was louder this time and filling with concern. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Sammy yelled angrily, covering her ears and closing her eyes. She wanted both him and her thoughts of him to leave her alone. "Sammy, did I do something wrong?" Shade asked. _Yeah, being in my head all the time! _Sammy though angrily. "Just leave me alone." Sammy repeated. Shade sighed and left, leaving Sammy alone with her thoughts, again.  
"Why wont he leave my head?" Sammy asked herself. "Because you're in love with him." Said a female voice. "W-who's here?" Sammy asked. "I'm the only other one here." Said that voice. "W-who are you?" Sammy asked. "My name is Bleu, but you know me better as the blue Chaos Emerald." Bleu said. Sammy looked down at her necklace which housed the blue Chaos Emerald. "You mean...you're alive?" Sammy asked as she took off the necklace and placed it on her bed. "In a way." Bleu answered. "W-wait a sec, I-I'm...in love with S-Shade?" Sammy asked. _She has to ask me if she's in love, that's just sad. _Bleu thought. "Yes Sammy, you are in love with Shade, and the only way to get rid of those thoughts of Shade is to tell him." Bleu explained. Sammy's eyes widened. "But what if he doesn't feel the same way? It will ruin our friendship." Sammy said. "It is better to tell the one you love you love them and lose them then to keep your feelings bottled up inside and lose them anyway." Bleu pointed out. _She does have a point, either way I lose Shade. If I tell him there is a chance he feels the same way. _Sammy thought. "Ok, I'll tell him, thanks Bleu." Sammy said, running out of her room.

Meanwhile.  
Shade was sitting in his room, thinking of Sammy. "Arg! Why can't I get her out of my thoughts?" Shade asked himself as he clutched his head angrily. "Because you're in love with her." Said a male voice. "Who's here?" Shade asked angrily. "I'm the only other one here." Said the voice. "Who are you?" Shade asked angrily. "My name is Blank, but you know me better as the white Chaos Emerald." Blank said. Shade looked down at his wristband which housed the white Chaos Emerald. "You're alive?" Shade asked as he took off the wristband and placed it on his bed. "In a way." Blank answered. "Wait?! I'm...in love with Sammy?" Shade asked in a confused tone. _He has to ask me if he's in love, that's just sad. _Blank thought. "Yes Shade, you are in love with Sammy, and the only way to get rid of those thoughts of Sammy is to tell her." Blank explained. Shade's eyes widened. "But what if she doesn't feel the same way? It will ruin our friendship." Shade said. "It is worth the risk." Blank said simply. _He does have a point, it is worth the risk. If Sammy feels the same way we can live our lives together. _Sammy thought. "I will tell her." Shade said determinedly.  
Suddenly there was a knock on Shade's door. "M-may I c-come in S-Shade?" Sammy asked. "Come in." Shade said in his usual cool tone, though his heart was racing a km a second. The door opened to reveal Sammy as she walked into the room. She closed the door and sat beside Shade on his bed, causing his heart to go even faster. "I-I need to tell you something S-Shade." Sammy said. Shade was wondering why Sammy was stuttering, since she only did that when she was scared or nervous. "I-I think I might be...i-in love with you S-Shade." Sammy said nerously. Shade's eyes widened and his heart seemed to stop. She loved him! She loved him! Oh thank the heavens, she loved him! (I think he's on cloud 9 here people.)  
Sammy got up suddenly, tears welling up in her eyes. Since Shade hadn't said anything Sammy assumed he didn't love her back. "I-I'll be going now." She said, her voice creaking. Shade suddenly grabbed Sammy's arm as she began to walk away. "Shade?!" Sammy said as he pulled her toward him. Their lips suddenly met. Sammy was so surprised by the sudden kiss that she couldn't move. Her eyes were wide open and Shade's were closed, shade was facing the door.  
Sonic suddenly walked into the room silently. He saw Shade and Sammy kissing and did something no one would ever expect. He fainted. THUD!!! Shade released Sammy and looked at the now unconscious, blue hedgehog. "Dad always did have bad timing." Sammy said with a laugh. And with that Shade and Sammy continued kissing.

* * *

What is with Sonic always coming in at the wrong time in this story? Oh wait, he does that in all my Sonic stories. I hope you liked this Shade X Sammy chapter, and you know this is going to cause problums between Sonic and Shadow. That is all I have to say, so bye.


	37. Flash X Melody

This is the Melody X Flash chapter in my story, even though there has been no hint of these two having any feelings for each other I always thought that they were a cute couple, and since they are my characters I can have them fall in love if I want to. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Melody was helping Flash with his running exercises, even though she wasn't as fast as him. She had agreed as soon as he asked her, but why she did only she knew. Melody's mind had drifted again as she ran down the halls of the Mobius Savoir, always going back to the boy she was running to catch. She had a crush on him for a while now and she knew it, though not even Angel was aware of her crush since sh was a really good actress. She was so focused on the Flash in her mind that she didn't notice that the real Flash had stopped and she was running toward him, causing her to bump into him. "I'm sorry Flash; my mind wasn't focused on you." Melody said which was only half true. "Are you ok Melody, I've never seen you so out of it before." Flash said. "I'm fine." Melody said happily. Flash shrugged. "If you say so." He said as he ran off again. Melody collapsed onto the ground right there and then, her face redder then Flash's fur. _I can't believe I bumped into Flash and he didn't get mad at me, I was sure he would. But instead he asked me if I'm ok. I am ok...I'm just not focused on running; I'm focused on the Flash that keeps appearing in my head. _Melody thought as she stood up. _I can't hide it from him forever, but if I tell him he might not want to be around me anymore. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't see Flash anymore. I think I'll ask Sammy for advice, since Angel is in the hospital area of the ship right now. _Melody thought as she ran toward Sammy's room.

Flash stopped her a few feet away from Sammy's room. "What are you doing? This direction isn't part of our course." Flash pointed out. "I know, but Sammy wanted to speak to me today." Melody said simply. "Oh, alright." Flash said as he continued his running.

Melody knocked on Sammy's door. "Who is it?" Sammy asked. "It's Melody, may I come in?" Melody asked. "Oh Melody, sure you can come in." Sammy said as she opened the door of her room and sat on her bed. Sammy and Melody had become good friends over their time on the Mobius Savoir, so Sammy had expected Melody to come to her room at one point. "Is there something wrong Melody?" Sammy asked. "I um...need some advice." Melody said as a blush appeared on her face. Sammy smiled. "Some advice, hu? What kind of advice?" Sammy asked. "Advice about um...crushes and love." Melody said, her face now as red as Shade's stripes. Sammy's smile turned into a smirk. "It's about Brother isn't it?" She asked. Melody's eyes widened. "H-how did you know?" Melody asked. "Lucky guess." Sammy said simply. "So what advice do you need?" Sammy asked. "I want to tell Flash I have a crush on him...but I'm afraid that if I do he won't want to talk to me again." Melody explained. "Oh, you have the same problem I did; you're worried that if you tell him it will ruin your friendship." Sammy said. Melody nodded her head. "Then there is only one thing I can tell you: It is better to tell the one you love you love them and lose them then to keep your feelings bottled up inside and lose them anyway." Sammy said. Melody nodded her head, knowing Sammy was right. "Where did you hear that?" Melody asked. Sammy looked down at Bleu. "A friend told me." Sammy said. And with that, Melody left.

What Melody didn't know was that Flash was having the same problem as her. _I can't just tell Melody how I feel, she might not feel the same way and then she won't want to see me again. _Flash thought as he ran.

He stopped in front of Shade's room. He knew that Shade and Sammy had become a couple now, though Shadow wasn't to happy about it and Sonic fainted when he was told Sammy and Shade decided that they were meant for each other. _Maybe Shade can help me with this. _Flash thought as he walked up to Shade's door and knocked. "Who's there?" Shade asked. "It's Flash." Flash answered simply. "Flash? What are you doing here?" Shade asked in as cheerful tone as he could muster, opening the door. "I need advice." Flash answered simply. "Advice? From me? Sure, come in." Shade said with a smile as he moved out of the doorway to let Flash in. "What kind of advice do you need?" Flash asked. "Advice about love." Flash said, his face now as red as his vest and boots. Shade's smile turned into a smirk. "It's about Melody isn't it?" He asked. Flash's eyes widened. "How did you know?" He asked. "Lucky guess." Shade said simply, though Sammy had called and told him a few minuets ago about Melody asking for advice about the same topic. "So what advice do you need?" Shade asked. "I want to tell Melody I have a crush on her...but I'm afraid that if I do she won't want to talk to me again." Flash explained. "Oh, you have the same problem I did; you're worried that if you tell her it will ruin your friendship." Shade said. Flash nodded his head. "Then there is only one thing I can tell you: It is worth the risk." Shade said. Flash nodded his head, knowing Shade was right. "Where did you hear that?" Flash asked. Shade looked down at Blank. "Around." Shade said simply. And with that, Flash left.

Melody was sitting in her room, thinking about Flash again. She hadn't been able to find him around the ship, so she had returned to her room. There was a sudden knock on her door. _I wonder who that is. _Melody thought. "May I come in Melody?" Flash asked. "Come in." Melody said in her usual happy tone, though her heart was racing a km a second. The door opened to reveal Flash as he walked into the room. He closed the door and sat beside Melody on her bed, causing her heart to go even faster. "I need to tell you something Melody." Flash said. "I think I might be...in love with you Melody." Sammy said. Melody's eyes widened and her heart seemed to stop. He loved her! He loved her! She was just so happy he loved her! Melody smiled, giving Flash a light peck on the lips. "I love you two." Melody said happily. Their lips suddenly met again, this time it was deeper and more passionate. Flash wrapped his arms around Melody's waist and Melody wrapped her arms around Flash's neck. Flash's tongue dipped in and out of Melody's mouth, teasing her.  
Sonic suddenly walked into the room silently. He saw Melody and Flash kissing and did the same thing he did when he saw Shade and Sammy kissing, he fainted. THUD!!! Flash and Melody released each other and looked at the unconscious, blue hedgehog. "Someone needs to teach him how to knock." Melody said with a laugh. And with that Flash and Melody continued kissing passionately.

* * *

I think Melody is right, someone needs to teach Sonic how to knock, but no one ever will. I know that this one is a little shorter then my last and I hope that you are all ok with that, anyway bye.


	38. Ana's Fever

This is my Slate X Ana chapter, but I gave it an actual name so I put Slate X Ana in brackets. I hope you like it. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Ana awoke and got dressed then left her room and woke Slate up, and went to the dining room. Nothing seemed to change between the two, even though Ana had admitted that she loved Slate. She began to wonder if she had taken him too soon and he hadn't heard him admit that she loved him. But Slate was to nervous about thinking about him and Princess Ana together, so he simply acted like he never heard what she said.  
"Goodnight." Ana said to Slate. "Goodnight Ana." Slate replied as Ana walked into her room. "And I'm sorry I've been lying to you." Slate said as he walked into his room.

The next day.  
Ana had been silently crying the entire night, and had gotten no sleep because of it. Not that it was abnormal anymore. It had become daily routine for her. But this time was different. She woke up coughing madly and her temperature was lower then usual (she has a really high body temperature so when she has a fever her body temperature goes down instead of up). "Are you alright Ana?" Slate asked, since her coughing had woken him up and he was now worried. "Get...Tails..." She managed to say between coughs. "Right." Slate said, running down the hall to get Tails.  
_What's happening to me?_ Ana wondered as she continued to cough. She was coughing so much she could hardly breathe. Tails came rushing into her room, her parents and friends close behind. "She must have a backward fever of some kind." Tails said. "Yes, when Blaze, Lavender or Ana get a fever their body temperature drops instead of rises. If their body temperature reaches the same as ours they will die." Silver explained. "But because of that we can't get fevers as easily as everyone else. The only way for us to get a fever is if we're deeply depressed." Blaze said. "But what could make her so depressed?" Sonic asked. "I don't know." Blaze said sadly. Slate felt like he was going to throw up. It was his fault, and he knew it. "We have to get her into the Heating Chamber, quickly!" Tails yelled. "Let me do it." Sonic said. Everyone looked at Silver and Blaze, who nodded their heads. Sonic gently picked up Ana and held her bridal style. "So cold." Ana said as she shivered in Sonic's arms. Then he zipped out of the room, everyone running to catch up.

Sonic reached the Heating Chamber and gently placed Ana on the floor in the chamber then ran out. "Everything is ready." Sonic said as Tails and the others entered the room. Tails ran up to the control panel and began to type. "Time to heat Ana back to her usual temperature." Tails said. "So cold." Ana murmured as she continued to shake. "Don't worry Ana; you'll be warm again soon." Tails said into the microphone. The Heating Chamber began to heat up and slowly Ana stopped shivering. "Warmth." Ana said, curling into a ball.  
"It looks like she's feeling better." Tails said with a sigh. "When will her fever go away?" Sonic asked. "When the depression does." Blaze answered simply. "We had better leave her alone for now." Tails said as he and the others left the room, however Slate did not go. "Ana?" Slate asked into the microphone. "Slate?" Ana asked as she unrolled from her ball. "Yeah, it's me." Slate answered.

"**Do you know what is happening to you Princess?" Slate asked as everyone stared at him. Ana looked strait up. "Yes, I am dieing." Ana said simply. Everyone gasped as Ana began to smile. "Then why do you not cry Princess?" Slate asked. "Because, I have found someone...I am willing to give...my life for." Ana said as she winced in pain again. **

_  
She was admitting that she loved me and all I've done since is ignore that fact. _Slate thought sadly. Did you mean what you said Ana?" Slate asked suddenly. Ana gasped slightly then looked at him, a smile on her face. "Of course I did." Ana said with a smile. "I feel...the same way." Slate said as a smile grew on his face. Ana's smile grew bigger, tears of joy streamed down her face. "I have to get training, but I'll be right here when Tails lets you out." Slate said as he walked out of the room. "Thank you Slate." Ana said happily as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Later that day.  
"It looks to me like her fever is gone." Tails said as he looked at her scans. "So she can come out?" Slate asked. "That's right." Tails said as he turned off the heat inside the Heating Chamber and unlocked the door. "You can open the door now Ana, it's unlocked." Tails said into the microphone. Ana rushed quickly to the door and opened it as fast as she could. As soon as the door was open she ran into Slate's arms. Tails had to stop himself from laughing, since he had figured out the reason Ana was depressed far earlier that day. "I'll be leaving." Tails said as he walked out of the room.  
Ana and Slate slowly began to kiss. Sonic opened the door and walked in quietly. He saw Ana and Slate kissing and walked right back out the door, closing it silently. _When is someone going to teach Sonic to knock?! _Ana yelled in her head.

* * *

Now I know someone needs to teach Sonic how to knock. Oh well, I hope you liked it. Bye.


	39. THE CHAOTIX And Noir's Return

This is a really really short chapter but I have alot of homework to do since I've been sick for the past week. I hope you injoy this mini chapter. Anyway, on with the mini story!

* * *

"Are you sure they went this way?" Asked a bee Mobian with a pilot helmet on. "Yeah I'm sure; we have to bring Noir to Angel before something terrible happens." Said a crocodile Mobian with a headset on. "Indeed, I'm sure Angel will be wondering where he is soon." Said a purple chameleon Mobian.

_Oh man! I can't believe I forgot Noir at Melo's hideout! I need him for the up coming battle! OH MAN!!! _Angel thought angrily as she lay on her bed (she was bound to figure out she forgot him at some point). "Now what do I do? If we turn the ship around to go get Noir we will run out of time, but without Noir I can't win the battle. What am I supposed to do?!" Angel yelled angrily. There was a sudden knock on Angel's door. "Who is it?" Angel asked. "It's me Lady Angel, there are some Mobians that have come from Mobius in a spaceship and the request your presents. They say they have something of yours." Alexiss explained. _Who could they be? And could they have Noir? _Angel wondered. "Bring them to me." Angel said. "Yes Lady Angel." Alexiss said and began to run down the hall.

A few minuets later.  
"I have brought them Lady Angel." Alexiss said. "Send them in." Angel said simply. Alexiss opened the door and then left. Vector, Charmy and Espio walked into the room. "Hello Vector, Charmy, Espio. What bring you here?" Angel asked. "Two reasons. Number 1: We want to join the Mobius Fighters, and Number 2: I think we have something or someone you lost." Vector said, pulling Noir out from behind his back (ball and all). "Noir!" Angel yelled happily, grabbing the ball. "As payment for you bringing Noir back to me I will not only let you become Mobius Fighters, I will make sure you are paid handsomely." Angel said. Money signs flashed in Vector and Charmy's eyes. _Still the same old Chaotix. _Angel thought. Even after the many years that she hadn't seen them the Chaotix were still the same.  
"Thank you Lady Angel." Vector said with a bow. "You don't have to call me that, only the children do." Angel said. "Still, thank you Angel." Vector said. "It is the least I can do for bringing Noir back to me." Angel said happily. "Now you three had better leave before Dad sees you in here." Angel said with a laugh. "Of course, I'd rather not get pounded by the echidna with spikes on his knuckles." Vector said, laughing as he left the room.  
"I'm sorry I forgot you Noir." Angel said. "I know Princess and I do not blame you, it was truly Melo's fault for taking me away from you." Noir said. Angel smiled. "You're right." Angel said with a smile as she strapped his ball to her back and left her room to go to the training room.

* * *

I'm afraid that's it sorry. Anyway, bye.


	40. Maria the Echidna is Born

This is it everyone, the chapter that Angel's child is born! I don't want to make you wait so here it is. (It starts with the Chaotix fisrt though.) On with the story!

* * *

Vector slowly awoke the next morning; it took him a couple of minuets to remember where he was. Treasure knocked on Vector, Charmy and Espio's doors. Each walked out and looked at her. "Yes?" Espio asked. "You guys had better hurry up or you're going to miss breakfast." Treasure said. "Breakfast? You mean we get a free breakfast?" Charmy asked (Charmy is an adult but he has grown up around Vector so he acts like a child) in shock. "Only if you hurry up, you don't get anything if you're late." Treasure said with a smile. "Come on guys, hurry up!" Charmy yelled as he flew down the hall way, he was following Treasure. "Come on Espio." Vector said, running to catch up to the flying bee and bat. "Roger." Espio said as he followed.

Espio sat beside Vector who was sitting beside Charmy in the dining room. Everyone was looking at the front of the dining room, which was where Angel now stood. "I have a special announcement." Angel began. "We have three new members of the Mobius Fighters and because of this we are going to have a very special breakfast today. Eggs, bacon, toast, and soup for all!" Angel yelled happily, causing everyone to cheer loudly. Angel smiled happily.

After breakfast.  
"That was the best cooking I've had in years." Charmy complimented as he saw Amy. "Thank you very much." Amy said. "What about my cooking?" Vector asked angrily. "You can't cook Vector." Charmy answered simply. "Why you..." Vector began angrily. "Sorry, but I have to get going, thanks for the great meal!" Charmy yelled as he ran down the hall, a fuming Vector close behind. _Same old Vector._ Amy thought with a laugh.

Angel was once again in the hospital area. It would only be 2 weeks till the abomination in her stomach was born. She was going to make sure it was killed when it was born. Her mother had just left saying she had something important she needed to attend to and Angel was wondering what it was her mother was doing. _Oh well. _Angel thought as she drifted off into sleep.

_I know just what to do. _Rouge thought as she flew toward Angel's now empty room. _Where does she keep him?_ Rouge wondered. She saw a small speck of blue. _There!_ She thought. She quickly ran over to the speck and pulled Noir's ball from under the table. "Hello Prin-" Noir stopped. _This isn't Princess Cindy/Angel._ Noir thought. "Hello Noir." Rouge said. "You know about me?" Noir asked. "I have known about you for a long time." Rouge said. "What do you want with me?" Noir asked. "I need your help. I want you to make the child in my daughter's stomach into Damien's child." Rouge explained. "I can...but I need the help of Misery and Blank." Noir said. "The help of who and who?" Rouge asked. "The Master Emerald and the white Chaos Emerald." Noir explained. "I'll get them." Rouge said as she ran out of the room.

After much hassle.  
"I have them." Rouge said as she ran into Angel's room. "Good, now bring us to Princess." Noir ordered. "Alright." Rouge said, running out of the room for the second time.

She slowly opened the door to Angel's room in the hospital area. She found Angel sleeping soundly on the bed. "Are you sure?" Noir whispered (Angel can hear Noir even if she isn't holding his ball, unlike everyone else who has to be holding the ball to hear him). "Yes." Rouge whispered. "Then place us around her." Noir ordered quietly. Rouge nodded her head and placed them silently around Angel. Angel and the three emeralds began to glow.

After a few minuets.  
"We are done." Noir whispered. Rouge took the three emeralds and left the room as quietly as she could. "But we could not kill Melo's child, so we had to made a second child and replace Melo's child with the child we created." Noir said. "So where is Melo's child?" Rouge asked. "Waiting for a time where I will recreate it." Noir said. "Now please return these two to their owners and me to Princess's room." Noir said. "Alright." Rouge said simply.

2 weeks later.  
Angel awoke after giving birth to the child. She knew her mother had switched Melo's child for Damien's for her. "Where is my baby?" Angel asked. "Here you go." Said the nurse, handing Angel a white echidna wrapped in a pink blanket. The echidna had clear eyes like Damien and had black tips on her dreadlocks and violet stripes going down them. She had Angel's jet black wings and birth mark. She had spikes on her knuckles like her grandfather (has nothing to do with guarding the Master Emerald in this case). The small child giggled. Angel looked at her lovingly. Damien stood beside her, looking at his daughter with only love in his eyes. "What will we name her?" Angel asked. "Is Maria ok?" Damien asked. Angel looked at him in surprise for a moment then smiled happily. "It's perfect." Angel said with a smile. "Maria the Echidna it is then." Damien said happily.

* * *

YAY!!! IT'S NOT MELO'S CHILD!!! (Sorry if I confused you all a bit there.) I hope you like this chapter (and there are many reasons I made it Damien's child, mostly becasue I'm not going to make Angel have that basterd's child) Bye.


	41. Celebration and Heart Break

Sorry I haven't been here for a while, my internet was having problums. But here's the chapter I've been waiting for. I hope you like it. On with the story!

* * *

"So is this her Lady Angel? Is this Maria?" Ana asked as she looked at the baby black and white hedgehog. "That's right Ana, this is my daughter." Angel said happily, not taking her eyes off of Maria. "She kinda...reminds me of you Lady Angel." Ana said. "I'm glad; she is my child after all." Angel said.  
There was a sudden knock on the door. "Princess Ana? King Silver and Queen Blaze request your attendance at a special celebration tonight celebrating Lady Angel's child. It will be in the dining room at 7pm." Charmy said from outside the door. "Thank you Charmy." Ana said. Charmy bowed and left.  
"Sorry Lady Angel, but it looks like I have to go get ready for the celebration." Ana said sadly, her ears slightly drooped. "It's ok Ana, you go ahead and Maria and I will be there shortly." Angel said. "Alright Lady Angel." Ana said as she bowed and left the room.

Ana quickly ran to her room and looked in her dresser for the most princess-like dress she had. She found the perfect long and light blue, frilly dress. The upper body was dark blue with lace and a dark blue bow, the rest was a beautiful sky blue. The sleeves were short and had frills at the end and the bottom of the dress (which reached the floor) also had frills. She put on dark blue high heels that matched the upper body of the dress and a silver crown that was studded with sapphires. She slipped a sapphire necklace with a pure gold chain around her neck. The dress looked quite good on the pink cat. _I only wear this on really special occasions, and if __this__ isn't a special occasion I don't know what is. _Ana thought. She hated looking like a princess. She didn't like to stick out in a crowd. Maybe that was why she wore clothes like Amy, I'm not really sure. _After this party I am going to __burn__ this stupid princess outfit. _Ana thought as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Since Alexiss always wore princess-like clothes she decided to wear something a little different today, and hopefully get Slate's attention as well. She changed into a white dress with long sleeves that went down to her knees. On the back of the dress at the hips was a giant white bow and the exes fabric went down to her feet. She wore a small cape that looked like dark blue angel wings that were slightly out from her back and it went down to her hips with gold at the tips. She wore dark blue and fingerless gloves on her hands and white high heels similar to the ones Ana was wearing. She had her bat wings held against her back since they didn't go with the outfit. Alexiss looked at herself in the mirror, now sure that she looked ok.

Slate looked at himself in the mirror. He needed to wear something more appropriate for Maria's birth celebration. He looked at his clothes. He chose a black outfit with long sleeves and black shoes. He looked at himself again. _Much better._ He thought.

Lavender was becoming impatient. She wanted to pick out her own outfit for the party, not one her mom chose. "I'm choosing my own outfit for once, I'm old enough that I don't need your help." Lavender said. Blaze sighed. "If you say so." She said as she left the room. Lavender quickly peeked out the door to be sure no one was coming. Since there was no one she closed and locked her door. She didn't want anyone seeing her till she got to the celebration.  
She pulled out a black and sleeveless dress that went down to her knees. The skirt part of the dress looked like pointy black leaves. _Perfect._ Lavender thought simply. Unlike her sister, Lavender usually dressed like the princess she was, so she figured that the best thing to wear today was a dress that she usually wouldn't wear. She quickly put on the black dress and a black pair of leotards. She put a black anklet on her left ankle and black high heel shoes. She pulled on the black almost see through gloves that went up to half way between her elbow and her shoulder. She grabbed a long piece of back ribbon and tied it in a bow around her neck and tied a bell to it. She put on a black choker and took off the tiara she was wearing before. She looked in the mirror again. _Definitely perfect._ She thought.

Angel looked in her closet. There she found a beautiful silver dress that had long sleeves with frills and went down to her feet. She quickly slipped it on and put Maria in her old baby outfit. "There we go Maria, now let's go see the others." Angel said. Maria giggled happily. Angel smiled and walked out of the room, purposely leaving Noir behind.

Angel walked into the room to see everyone dressed up (or dressed down in some cases). The person who caught her eyes first was Ana. She was wearing an outfit that made her look like the princess she really was. The next person to catch her attention was Melody, who was wearing an orange dress that went down to her knees, frills and had black lace on the upper body. She also had on black ribbon on her arms and legs that were tied so that they looked like the was her father's ancestors put the ribbons in their hair. The ribbons translated into: I am the best friend of the leader, which caused Angel to laugh. _Everyone looks so different. And it's all for Damien, Maria and I._ Angel thought with a smile.

After the party.  
_I guess wearing this princess outfit isn't so bad. _Ana thought. Slate came running up behind her and Alexiss (they had been walking together). "Hey Ana, I saw you and thought you looked really pretty. You two Alexa." He said. Both Ana and Alexa blushed. "T-thank you Slate." Alexiss said. "Thanks Slate." Ana said as she and Alexiss began to pass him. "Meet me in your room later. I have something I want to show you." Ana whispered to Slate as the two girls walked passed (it isn't something that a young boy shouldn't be seeing, encase you're wondering). Slate nodded slightly.

Alexiss was sitting in her room, thinking about what Slate had said to her. _He said I looked pretty! Does that mean I might have a chance yet? I have to tell him how I feel while I still have this courage. _Alexiss thought as she left her room. What she didn't know was that Slate had already chosen Ana and that he felt no love for her.

"Slate," Alexiss began as she opened the door. "I wanted to tell you I-" Alexiss eyes widened as she saw Slate and Ana kissing on his bed. Tears welled up in Alexiss' eyes. Ana opened her eyes then sat up when she saw Alexiss. "Alexa, I'm-" But Ana never got to finish her sentence since Alexiss flew out of the room, crying her eyes out.

* * *

I pretty much ruined my character's life. And Ana is going to hate me for this chapter. I have to hide under my bed before she reads this chapter. Oh no, she's here! Bye.


	42. Exceptance, Alexiss' Point of View

This entire chapter is in Alexiss' Point of view. There is a counter part that I will be putting as the next chapter called Exceptance-Ana's Point of View. I hope you like this chapter. On with the story!

Alexiss' Point Of View.  
I flew down the hall faster then I had ever flown before, even faster then when I thought Ana was going to die. I could hear Ana behind me, she was yelling my name. But I had to get away from her, away from them. Tears continued to stream down my face as I flew to a place I knew Ana and Slate couldn't find me. _I can't believe I ever thought I had a chance with Slate. He and Ana have known each other since anyone can remember._ I thought as I cried. I knew I should have been happy for Ana, since she had had a crush on Slate since longer then I could remember. But I couldn't, I was to upset.

I reached the spot I was going just in time to have my left wing collapse inward, causing me to do a face plant. I got up and looked at the panel. Angel and Damien were apparently the only ones other then Grandfather and Eggman, but I had known of it for a long time. I typed in the password quickly. "M-A-R-I-A." I said as I typed. The door opened quickly and I ran in, closing the door behind me. I sat with my back against the door, panting heavily. I heard Ana past the corridor I was in. I sighed.

I slowly walked into the first room I could find. The entire corridor was for aliens from different planets that wanted to help us. The room was the same as the others in the ship. It had a plain white bed with plain white sheets a plain white dresser, a plain white side table, white wallpaper and a plain white desk. I quickly slipped under the desk. I flattened my ears and held my hands on them. I didn't want to return to the real world, I wanted to go to my happy place and never return. Somehow I didn't notice my eyelids droop as I fell into a deep slumber.

I was standing in front of a brick house. It had a wooden door that was painted violet and a small window on each side of the door. I slowly walked in, for once in my life not bothering to knock.

As I walked in I noticed that the entire house was blue and violet, which mixed perfectly together. I stared at the pictures on the small violet table. There was a picture of me and Ana. And of Ana, me and Slate while on the Mobius Savoir. And finally a picture of Slate and me, I was holding a small black and brown two tailed fox in my arms that had light purple eyes and violet wings. I stared again at the final picture. I heard a sudden sound coming from what looked like to me like the kitchen.

I slowly walked in to the kitchen, only to see the same black and brown fox as in the picture sitting on a chair with her back facing me, but she was bigger now. She must have been about 4 years old now. The girl turned around, her light purple eyes looking at me happily. "Mama!" The girl yelled happily, jumping off of her chair and running toward me. "Hello." I said happily. I was pretty sure that this child must have mistaken me for her mother, but I didn't want her to start crying, so I played along.  
"Oh Alexiss, you're home." Said a semi-familiar voice. I spun around, only to see Slate looking down at me. "Slate?" I asked. "Of course it's me Alexiss, who else did you think it was?" He asked. "No one, I was just a little surprised is all." I said, turning back to the boy. It didn't make scents. The child was clearly Slate's, but she had the same eyes as me, and my tails and wings and she was a fox. "Why would you be surprised? This is our house after all." Slate said. My heart stopped. "Our...house?" I asked. Slate nodded, looking like he was worried. "Is something wrong Alexiss? I haven't seen you like this before." Slate said. "I'm fine...I think." I said. Slate shrugged and began to walk away.  
"What about Princess Ana? Aren't you supposed to be with Princess Ana?" I asked suddenly. Slate turned to me, a look of pure surprise on his face. Then his face softened. "You must have amnesia." Slate said. "I'll explain later." He said, kissing me on the cheek and walking away. I held my hand against my cheek, unable to believe what had just happened.

Many hours later.  
"It's time for bed Anastasia." Slate said, picking up the tired girl. "But Daddy, I'm not-" She yawned. "-tired." She finished. "It is time for you to go to bed, you have school tomorrow." Slate said. Anastasia huffed slightly then yawned again and nodded her head.

A few minuets later.  
"Anastasia never wants to go to bed." Slate told me as he walked down the stairs. "You told me that you would explain what was going on here, so explain." I said impatiently. Slate sighed sadly. "Alexiss...Ana is dead." He said. My eyes widened and filled with tears. "But...but how?" I asked. "She died sacrificing herself to save you during the alien attack after you saw me and her kissing. You were asleep under a desk in a room that the rest of us couldn't find and..." He said sadly. I couldn't breath. Ana had given her life to save me, even after I ran away like that. "But after she left...I realised that the one I truly love...is you Alexiss." He said as he began to come closer to me, his lips slowly coming toward my own and his eyes slowly closing. _This isn't what I wanted. I wanted Slate yes, but I never wanted Ana to get hurt._ I thought._ I don't want this! I DON'T want this! I DON'T WANT this! I DON'T WANT THIS!!!_

I awoke screaming, my body covered in sweat and tears. I tried to get air into my lungs, only to fail because I was so scared. Finally I managed to get air into my lungs after about a minuet, my lungs stinging when the air hit them. I slowly began to calm down.  
"Alexiss!" Ana yelled as she ran into the room, Angel, Damien and Slate close behind. "Alexiss, are you alright?" Slate asked in worry. (Ana and Slate only call Alexiss by her actual name when they are worried about her.) "I...I'm fine. I just had a nightmare is all." I said as they looked at me. "I thought that only Tails, Eggman, Angel and I knew the password to get in here." Damien said. "I have known it for a long time." I said. "I see." Was all Damien said as he left, all of us close behind.

"Alexiss, listen I-" "I'm sorry I flew off like that Princess Ana, but I was a little...shocked...you both have my blessing, if it means anything to you." I said. Ana and Slate stopped dead in their tracks. I noticed this and turned toward them. "Is something wrong?" I asked. Ana's eyes filled with tears of happiness. She ran toward me, hugging me tightly. "Thank you Alexa." Ana said happily. "Ana...I can't breathe..." I said. Ana let go in an instant. "Sorry." She said with a smile. I smiled as well, for now I could be happy for my best friends.  
End of Alexiss' Point Of View.

* * *

That is Exceptance-Alexiss' Point of View. I hope you like it and Exceptance-Ana's Point of View should be up tomorrow. Bye.


	43. Exceptance, Ana's Point of View

Here is the promised Exceptance_Ana's Point Of View, I hoe you like it. On with the story!

* * *

Ana's Point Of View.  
"Alexa, I'm-" But I never got to finish my sentence since Alexiss flew out of the room, crying her eyes out. I suddenly felt horrible. I ran out of the room, calling to Alexiss. I couldn't find her while I looked around the ship. I tried room after room for hours, slowly giving up hope as I ran.

After searching almost everywhere on the ship.  
I was crying now, since I had hurt my best friend in the worst way possible. "Ana? What's wrong? Why are crying?" I looked up, only to find Lady Angel looking at me with worry. "I-it's Alexiss, I can't find her anywhere and I think she might get herself into trouble." I said. "Alexiss is strong, she'll be fine." Lady Angel said. "You don't understand Lady Angel, Alexiss is heart broken. If anything happens to her..." I said as tears continued to stream down my face. "...and it'll all be my fault." I said as I burst into a crying fit again. "Stay here. I'll be back in a minuet." Lady Angel said as she flew quickly down the hall toward the bridge.

A few minuets later.  
"I brought Damien, Slate, Blaze, Silver, Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Sally, Cosmo, Omega, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Sammy, Flash, Amber, Shade, Lavender, Data, Bokkun, Decoe, Bocoe, Treasure, Twig and my mom and dad." Lady Angel said as she flew toward me, said people close behind her. (How did Angel get everyone in only a few minuets?! The ship itself is the size of North Amarica! And everyone is all spread out!) "We'll help you find Alexiss." Treasure said. My eyes filled with tears of happiness. "Everyone...thank you." I said happily. "Alright everyone, you know what to do. We have to find Alexiss!" Lady Angel ordered. "Yes ma'am!" Everyone yelled, giving a salute.  
"Mom, Treasure; you two use your sonar to try and find Alexiss." Lady Angel said. "Right." Said Treasure and Rouge. "Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Amy, Flash, Amber, Lavender, Shade; you guys use your speed to look in lots of places." Lady Angel said. "Got it." Sonic and the others in that group said. "Data, Sally, Sammy; you three will look for Alexiss in the electronic areas of the ship." Lady Angel said. "Of course Lady Angel." Sammy and Data said Sally just nodded. "Bokkun, Decoe, Bocoe, Omega; you four will be working together and using your robot abilities to look for Alexiss." Lady Angel said. "Affirmative." The four robots said. "Vector, Charmy, Espio; since you three are detectives and used to working together you three will be using those skills to look for Alexiss" Lady Angel said. "Right." Vector said, nodding his head. "Yes ma'am." Charmy said. "Roger." Was all Espio said. "Twig, Cosmo, Blaze, Dad; you four will be using any means necessary to fang Alexiss." Lady Angel said. The four of them nodded. "And the rest of you are coming with me." Lady Angel explained. "Let's get going!" Lady Angel ordered.

After a while.  
I suddenly heard a scream. "That's Alexiss." I said. "It's coming from the not-in-use rooms' area, follow me." Lady Angel yelled as she flew down the hall.

At the door to the not-in-use rooms' area.  
Angel quickly typed in the password and the door opened. I ran into the first room I saw, somehow sure it was the one Alexiss was in. "Alexiss!" I yelled as I ran into the room, Angel, Damien and Slate close behind. "Alexiss, are you alright?" Slate asked in worry. (Ana and Slate only call Alexiss by her actual name when they are worried about her.) "I...I'm fine. I just had a nightmare is all." Alexiss said as we looked at her. "I thought that only Tails, Eggman, Angel and I knew the password to get in here." Damien said. "I have known it for a long time." She said. "I see." Was all Damien said as he left, all of us close behind.

"Alexiss, listen I-" "I'm sorry I flew off like that Princess Ana, but I was a little...shocked...you both have my blessing, if it means anything to you." She said. Slate and I stopped dead in our tracks, unable to believe what she had just said. She noticed this and turned toward us. "Is something wrong?" She asked. My eyes filled with tears of happiness. I ran toward her, hugging her tightly. "Thank you Alexa." I said happily. "Ana...I can't breathe..." She said. I let go in an instant. "Sorry." I said with a smile. She smiled as well, but the reason she smiled I did not know.  
End of Ana's Point Of View.

* * *

And that is Exceptance_Ana's Point Of View. See you tomorrow for the next chapter (and it isn't another Exceptance). Sorry this chapter was a little short, but I didn't want it to take forever and I didn't want to mention all the places Ana looked for Alexiss. Bye.


	44. Wish Come True

I hope you like this chapter. It's a liitle confusing and not even I fully understand but...you'll see what I mean. On with the story!

* * *

Alexiss was laying on her bed looking at the picture of her, Ana and Slate that had been in her nightmare. It had been about a month and things were back to normal for the group. She was glad it was all just a nightmare though, she didn't know what she would do if Ana was dead. But for some reason she couldn't get the child named Anastasia out of her head. As the month had gone on her crush on Slate slowly vanished and if it wasn't for her nightmare she would have forgotten about the crush by now. But Anastasia continued to appear in her mind. The way she had smiled and squealed "Mama!" when she had seen Alexiss, the way she looked at Alexiss with only love in her eyes. Why she couldn't get the child out of her mind was beyond her. She had told Ana about her nightmare, since Ana had wondered about why Alexiss had suddenly accepted her and Slate being together, and she wouldn't leave Alexiss alone until she told her. Ana had been a little scared when Alexiss told her that in her nightmare she was dead, but was happy when Alexiss told her what she thought when she found that out.  
Finally Alexiss sat up. She had been awake for hours and it still wasn't even breakfast time (she woke up really, really early). She looked at her nightgown. "I might as well get changed and go to the bridge." Alexiss said as she put on her usual clothes. She walked out of her room and headed for the bridge, closing her door behind her.

She walked down the hall way toward the bridge. Her ears were drooped. For some reason she kept seeing Anastasia wherever she looked. She had been told that when someone you love dies that you see them everywhere, but she didn't love Anastasia...did she? The same thing had happened when her parents had died, which is how Alexiss knew it was true. Over the month she had realised that she did love the small fox, even if she had only known her for a short time, but she was just a wonderful thing in a nightmare world...she wasn't real, and because of that Alexiss would never see her again. Alexiss sighed. How could she miss someone that was only a dream so much? She had been trying to figure it out for about a week now, and was no closer to her answer then she had been a week ago.

Alexiss walked into the bridge and placed a chair in front of the window and sat down, looking at the stars she loved so much. But no matter how hard she tried she slowly began to see pictures of Anastasia in the stars. There was her sitting in her chair, her running up to Alexiss squealing "Mama!", and her being held by Alexiss. Tears slowly fell down Alexiss' face as she remembered the way the small fox had looked at her, with love and care. "I never thought...I could miss someone that appeared in my dreams so much." Alexiss said.  
There was a sudden swish that caught Alexiss' attention. "Hello Ana, Slate." Alexiss said, wiping the tears from her face. Ana and Slate both had sensitive noses, and they could easily smell her tears. "Why are you crying Alexiss? Is something wrong Alexiss?" Ana asked. Alexiss shook her head. "It's nothing Ana, I just miss my parents I guess." Alexiss said. "I know what you mean, I miss my mom a lot, but I know that they are in a place where there is no fighting, in a place that they can be happy." Slat said, somehow making Alexiss feel better. Alexiss wiped the tears that she had somehow not noticed and smiled. "Thank you Slate, I'm fine now." Alexiss said as she and the others went to breakfast together.

Alexiss continued to see Anastasia everywhere she looked for the rest of the day, but she wouldn't cry. Not in front of Slate and Ana. Alexiss plopped on her bed after saying goodnight to Slate and Ana and changing into her nightgown. She looked at her ceiling, only to find Anastasia looking down at her. Suddenly she heard Anastasia's voice. "Mama? Where are you Mama?" Anastasia asked. Alexiss started crying again. "I just wish...that Anastasia was here with me." Alexiss said as she fell into a restless slumber.

The next morning.  
Alexiss slowly opened her now bloodshot eyes, only to find Anastasia sleeping soundly beside her. Alexiss stared in disbelief at Anastasia, unable to believe she was really there. "A-Anastasia?" Alexiss asked, causing the small 5 year old to wake up. (It's kind of sad when your child is only two years younger then you.) "Mama?" Anastasia asked as she sat up. "Anastasia." Alexiss said happily, hugging the young fox. (You just know someone is going to notice that she has Slate's fur color.) "Are you ok Mama? Your eyes are all red." Anastasia said. "I'm fine Anastasia, just happy to see you." Alexiss said. Anastasia cocked her head sideways. "You are? But...why? I was here yesterday, and the day before that, so why did you miss me?" Anastasia asked. That's when it clicked. _Anastasia thinks that she's lived in this time her whole life, so she doesn't know that I haven't seen her for a month. But do the others know about her? I guess I'll find out when we go to breakfast. _Alexiss thought. "Mama, can we go look at the stars?" Anastasia asked. Alexiss smiled. "As soon as I get dressed." Alexiss said, dressing in her usual outfit and leaving the room. "One sec Mama, I have to go change." Anastasia said as she rushed into the room beside Alexiss'.  
Anastasia came out of the room wearing a dress like Alexiss' only it was gold instead of violet, and it had yellow gems implanted in it instead of violet. "Do you like it Mama?" Anastasia asked. Alexiss smiled. "Yes Anastasia, I love it." Alexiss said. Anastasia smiled and giggled. "Good, I got it made to make sure it'd look like yours." Anastasia said.

Alexiss and Anastasia headed for the bridge and made it there after a short time. "There so pretty. Just like always." Anastasia said as she sat on the floor of the bridge. She stared at the star-studded black cloth that was space with great interest. Alexiss smiled. Anastasia was her daughter alright. That's when a thought crossed her mind. _If Anastasia is here...does that mean Ana is dead?!_ Alexiss thought in horror. "Anastasia, you stay here. I'll be back in a few minuets." Alexiss said, heading toward the door. "Ok Mama." Anastasia said, not turning to look at Alexiss.

Alexiss flew quickly down the hall toward Ana's room, her fear that Ana was dead driving her to go faster. She stopped in front of Ana's room, suddenly afraid that Ana really was dead. She took a deep breath. Quite suddenly Ana walked out of her room, her eyes were closed and she didn't see Alexiss, causing her to bump into her. "Oh, hi Alexa." Ana said, looking on both sides of her. "Where is little Anastasia today?" Ana asked. "She's at the bridge, watching stars." Alexiss answered. Ana smiled. "If I didn't know ant better I'd think Anastasia really was your child, and not just a little orphan girl that you found and took in." Ana said, beginning to walk toward Slate's door. _So that's how everyone thinks I met Anastasia, they think I adopted her. _Alexiss thought. "I'll meet you and Slate at the bridge, ok Ana?" Alexiss asked. "Alright Alexa, we'll be there in a few minuets." Ana said as she knocked on Slates door. Alexiss turned around and began to fly back to the bridge.

"Hi Mama. Did you see the stars today? There're even prettier then usual." Anastasia said as she looked at the stars. "Ana and Slate should be here soon Anastasia, we're all going to the dining room together." Alexiss said. "Ok Mama." Anastasia said as she stood.

A minuet or two later.  
"Hey Alexa, Anastasia." Ana said. "Hello Aunty Ana, Uncle Slate." Anastasia said, giving a curtsy. "Good morning Anastasia, Alexa." Slate said happily. "We'd better get going, or we'll miss breakfast." Ana said. Alexiss and Anastasia nodded.

After getting to the dining room.  
Slate sat down, Ana sat beside him, Alexiss sat beside her and Anastasia sat beside Alexiss. "Here you go." Amy said, placing two plates of food on the table, one in front of Alexiss and the other in front of Anastasia. "I'll be bringing your food in a minuet." Amy said to Ana and Slate as she walked back to the kitchen. In front of Alexiss and Anastasia sat a bowl of vegetable soup, a ham sandwich and salty square crackers. "Yum, my favourite." Anastasia said, causing Alexiss to smile.  
"Hello everyone." Angel said as she sat on the opposite side of the table, facing Ana and the others. "Hello Lady Angel." Anastasia said. "Good morning Anastasia." Angel said with a smile.

After many hour of watching stars.  
"It's time to go to bed Anastasia." Alexiss said. "But Mama, I'm not-" She yawned. "-tired." She finished. Alexiss smiled. "Yes you are Alexandra. And if you go to bed now then you'll be able to watch more stars tomorrow." Alexiss said. "Alright Mama." Anastasia said. And with that they walked to their rooms and fell asleep.

* * *

YEAH!!! I DIDN'T KILL ANASTASIA!!! I decided to add her after Exceptance_Alexiss' Point of View. She'll end up helping out at some point. I hope you enjoyed, bye. P.S. I might be making Bonus Chapter: Another Warped Nightmare with my friend. I thought you'd like to know, bye again.


	45. Goodbye Silver and Blaze, Brave Friends

Hi everyone. I'm a little upset at this chapter, but it has to go up because it plays a part in the story. On with the story.

* * *

Alexiss woke up to the sound of the sirens of the ship blaring. "CODE BLACK; WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!!! I REPEAT: CODE BLACK; WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!!!" The speakers blared. She got dressed quickly and ran to the bridge, getting Anastasia on the way.

"I'm here Grandfather." Alexiss said as she ran into the room. Tails looked up from the controls of the ship. "Alexiss, I need you to steer the ship while I fight." Tails said. "Of course Grandfather." Alexiss said. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T FIGHT?!" Ana yelled as she and Angel walked into the room, Maria in Angel's arms. Angel's wings twitched in irritation. "Ana listen to me. There are two reasons I'm not letting you fight anymore. The first is the fact that you almost got killed during our last encounter with the aliens. And the second reason is because I need someone to take care of Maria for me while I fight, and I don't trust anyone else to take care of her for me that can afford not to fight." Angel said. Ana stood there in shock for a few minuets, letting the information sink in. Ana's face turned to a smile. "Thank you Lady Angel, I will not disappoint you." Ana said with a bow. "Thank you Ana." Angel said, gently handing Maria to Ana and running out of the room. Anastasia tugged on Alexiss' dress. "What's going on Mama?" She asked. Alexiss looked down at her, not really sure how to answer. "Are we in danger Mama?" Anastasia asked. Alexiss sighed, seeing no point in lying to her daughter. "Yes Anastasia, but the others are going to get rid of the danger." Alexiss said. "Can I help?" Anastasia asked. "No Anastasia, Charmy will be looking after you while I steer the ship." Alexiss said.

Just as she said Charmy's name he came flying into the room. "I'm here Alexiss." Charmy said, slightly out of breathe. "Charmy, I need you to take care of Anastasia while I steer the ship." Alexiss said. "But Mama, do I have to be around Charmy?" Anastasia said with a slightly angry tone. "Y-" "I could take care of her." Ana said suddenly. "But I'm taking care of her." Charmy said angrily. Ana's eyes turned to slits and she put her fingers in a ready-to-snap position. Charmy's eyes filled with horror and he began to sweat. "N-never mind. I-I am supposed t-to fight anyway." Charmy said, running out of the room.

Alexiss looked at the door for a few seconds. "Well...I guess that's settled." Alexiss said. "Thank you Aunty Ana." Anastasia said happily. "No problem Anastasia." Ana said with a smile. Alexiss flew over to the controls for the ship. "Ana, take Maria and Anastasia and buckle up over there." Alexiss said, pointing to where she wanted them to sit, which was just out of her sight. "I don't need any distractions, so please no speaking till the battle is over." Alexiss said as she pushed the button on the keyboard and the black goggles were strapped around her head. Suddenly she could see outside. "Everyone still on the ship, strap yourselves to the closest bolted down seat. This is going to get messy if you don't." Alexiss said into the microphone on the side of the goggles. "Releasing battle ships now." Alexiss said into the mic. The hatch at the bottom of the ship opened and thousands of battle ships poured out of it. "Closing hatch." Alexiss said as she closed the hatch. Her eyes scanned the star filled space. She zoomed in on one spot. "Enemies coming from South, South East." She said. "Roger that." Angel said. Alexiss said. "Here they come." Alexiss said, and the battle began.

One of the alien ships shot at the Mobius Savoir, only to have Alexiss dodge it with ease. _That was too easy. _Alexiss thought wearily as she scanned to see if any other aliens were going to attack.

Blaze and Silver had become good pilots over their time on the Mobius Savoir. "Be careful everyone. Milo and Miley are here." Angel said. "Yes ma'am." Everyone said. _Just great. All we need now is a giant cannon and everything will be set for our defeat._ Alexiss thought wirily.

It happened to suddenly for anyone to have stopped it. Two ships unlike the others appeared in front of Blaze and Silver. There were suddenly two voices on the channel that was used as the Mobius Savoir's communication channel. "Well Brother, these two could become troublesome if we let them live." Said a female voice. "I agree Sister, it is time we killed them." Said a male voice. "Blaze! Silver! Get out of there!" Alexiss yelled, but it was to late. The shots that were fired went right through the engines of the battle ships, causing them to explode. Alexiss stared in horror at the spot Blaze and Silver had been just a few moments ago. "M-Mom...D-Dad..." Ana said in horror, her eyes filled with tears. "No...no..." Alexiss said in horror.

"Damn you!" Angel yelled suddenly, flying toward Milo and Miley. "You'll pay!" Angel yelled. And the battle continued like that, soon turning to a battle between Angel + Damien vs. Milo + Miley. In which Milo and Miley ended up retreating.

After the battle.

"Why? Why did they have to die?" Ana said in a voice filled with unimaginable sadness, tears flowing down her face so fast you could have thought that she was crying a thunderstorm. "I'm sorry Ana. I couldn't protect your parents. This is all my fault." Angel said sadly her eyes also filled with tears. Ana wiped the tears from her face. "No Lady Angel, this is not your fault. Like a friend of mine used to say: every person has a purpose, and every event has a reason." Ana said, trying her best to smile happily, but failing miserably. Lavender continued to cry. Ana walked up to her, holding her lovingly in her arms. "Everything is going to be ok Lavender. Mom and Dad are in a better place now, a place with no fighting, a place they can live in peace." Ana said. Lavender wiped her now blood shot eyes. She sniffled slightly. "Th-thank you Big Sister." Lavender said, smiling slightly. Angel stood there, trying to think of something to say. "We're all tired from that battle, let's get some sleep." Angel suggested. Everyone agreed and were soon lying down in their beds, in a restless slumber.

* * *

Sliver, Blaze: Please forgive me. I...I have to go before I start crying again. Bye. P.S. Inugoma won the contest I mentioned near the beginning of the story, that's were the character Ana Kitten came from. Bye again.


	46. Ana's Temper and Alexiss' Memory

I know the last chapter was sad and this one probably doesn't help you feel any better, but I think it fits in. I know this chapter is short and I'm sorry about that but I'm just about to do homework (actually I'm surpossed to be doing it now) so I can't make it a long as my others, but as they say: Short but sweet (even though this chapter isn't that sweet so I guess that isn't the right metafore for this chapter). On with the story (before I continue to make no scents)!

* * *

Ana slowly awoke from her restless slumber, feeling no better about her parent's death then she had the night before. Her eyes were red from crying herself to sleep, as she was sure Lavender had done as well. She slowly got dressed in a pure black princess-like outfit, similar to her blue one. She put on a black crown with no jewels and black high heels. Ana opened her door and walked out of her room toward the dining room, not even bothering to close her door behind her.

Ana walked in to the dining room, her ears drooping and her eyes bloodshot. Everywhere she looked she seemed to see her parents. They were laughing and talking and eating across the table from her, like there was nothing wrong...like they weren't dead. "Ana?" Alexiss asked. Ana didn't move at all, she simply continued to watch the illusion of her parents with the small hope that they were still alive. "Ana...they aren't coming back, they're dead." Alexiss said sadly as she and Anastasia sat beside her. Ana growled angrily and looked at Alexiss with only anger in her eyes. "Don't tell me what I already know!" Ana yelled, lunging toward Alexiss and knocking them both off the seats. "Mama!" Anastasia yelled. "Aunty Ana, stop it!" Anastasia cried, only to have Ana completely ignore her. Alexiss screamed slightly as she fell to the ground. Her eyes were wide and her breathing quick as she tried to get up from under Ana, only to be scratched by the female cat. "Ana, calm down." Alexiss said as her life flashed before her eyes.

**  
Alexiss was flying over the river on a stormy day, trying to get home but the winds were keeping her from moving very much, she was about 6 or so. **_**I have to hurry and get home before this storm gets worse. **_**Alexiss thought. "Help! Alexiss, help me!" Ana yelled as she tried to keep her head above the water in the river (she's 5 or so). Alexiss looked down to see Ana drowning and heading down stream quickly. "Princess!" Alexiss yelled as she dove after her. She grabbed Ana's hand just as she was about to go fully under water and pulled her up with all her might. She quickly flew to shore with the freezing cold Ana in her arms. **

**After a minuet or two.  
**"**Are you alright Princess?" Alexiss asked. "I...I think so Alexa. Thanks for saving me." Ana said, looking at her best friend and smiling. "It was my pleasure Princess." Alexiss said, giving a little bow. Ana began to laugh. "Come on Princess. My house is the closest and I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind you coming over till the storm lets up, especially since you almost drowned." Alexiss said. "Thanks Alexa, no matter what happens you're always there for me." Ana said happily. "And I always will be." Alexiss said smiling and shaking Ana's hand to make it a promise.**

_  
I promised I would always be there for her, and this isn't any different. _Alexiss thought as she tried to calm Ana down once more, only to be scratched in the face again. Fire engulfed Alexiss' body, causing her to scream in pain.  
"What is going on here?" Angel asked angrily as she appeared over Ana and Alexiss. "Stay out of this." Ana hissed angrily. "Ana, you have to calm down." Slate said as he watched in horror as Ana got off of Alexiss and headed toward him, a look on her face that showed that she would kill anyone who tried to stop her battle between herself and Alexiss (even though it wasn't much of a battle since Alexiss wasn't fighting) on her face. Ana suddenly leapt at Slate, causing him to cringe. Angel grabbed Ana before she reached Slate, holding her arms behind her back so that she couldn't move. "That is enough Ana." Angel said angrily, only to receive a hiss from the still upset female cat. Finally Ana began to calm herself down as the tears of her parent's death streamed down her face. "I...I'm sorry I attacked you like that Alexiss." Ana said sadly her ears drooped once again. There was no answer from Alexiss. "Alexiss?" Ana asked looking over to Alexiss who was now lying on the ground, barely breathing and with serious burns all over her body. Ana watch in horror as Sonic picked Alexiss up and ran to the hospital area of the ship, Tails and Anastasia close behind. "W-what have I done?" Ana asked as tears rushed down her face. Had her worst nightmare come true? Had she...killed Alexiss?

* * *

OMG!!! ANA ATTACKED ALEXISS!!! -breaths deeply- I...I'm ok. Did Ana kill Alexiss? Did Alexiss really save Ana from drowning when they were little kids? Will I really kill Alexiss when she's my favorite character? Answers to all this and more in the next chapter of The Life of an Angel! (Sorry, been watching to many cartoons lately.) Bye.


	47. Alexiss Lives and The Strange Girl

Is Alexiss ok? Will she live? Did she really save Ana from drowning when they were kids? If I make you wait any longer for the answers to these questions I think I'm going to explode! So, on with the story!

* * *

Sonic ran into the hospital area as quickly as his legs would carry him, Alexiss in his arms and Tails right behind him. He slowly and carefully placed Alexiss on the bed in the emergency room. Her breathing was shallow and her heart beat was faint, if nothing was done Alexiss would surly die! Tails ran into the room, Anastasia beside him. "Is Mama going to be ok?" Anastasia asked Sonic. "Tails will do everything he can to help her, so I'm sure she'll be fine." Sonic said. "I hope so...for Aunty Ana's sake." Anastasia said sadly, with a small bit of hope in her voice.

Tears continued to stream down Ana's face as she stared at the door in horror, waiting for Alexiss to walk in and say she was only joking, but she didn't. _What have I done? _Ana thought in horror. "L-let me go!" Ana yelled, suddenly pulling out of Angel's grasp with surprising ease. "I need to make sure Alexiss is ok!" Ana yelled as she ran toward the hospital area.  
Slate stood there, watching the door and not knowing what to do. "You'd better follow her Slate, before she tries to knock down the emergency room doors." Angel said. Slate nodded his head and ran toward the hospital room with surprising speed.

"Where is Alexiss?" Ana asked Sonic, terror was obvious in her voice. "In there." Sonic said, pointing his thumb to the emergency room. Above the doors of the emergency room was a sign that had a cross that was lit up on it. "No...no..." Ana said in horror as she covered her mouth with her hands, backing away from the door slowly. "Fraid so." Sonic said as he looked at Ana and shook his head in disapproval. "She was only trying to help you, and you attack her for it. With a friend like you Ana...who needs enemies?" Sonic asked as he walked to the door way. He shook his head again, and with a sad sigh he left the hospital area. "What...what have I done?" Ana asked as she cried heavily.  
"Ana?" Slate asked in worry. "Leave me alone Slate, I just want to be alone." Ana said as she continued to look at the sign, waiting for it to turn off. "If you say so, just...don't do anything else you'll regret." Slate said, leaving the room. (He isn't really good at cheering people up...then again Alexiss isn't very good at the either.)

Ana had fallen into a restless slumber as she waited for the sign to turn off.

She was standing in a room, laughing manically as Alexiss was eaten by who-knows-what. "Ana...I'm sorry." Alexiss said sadly, tears streaming down her face. "I couldn't...help you...when you needed me...I'm sorry Ana." Alexiss said as she was swallowed by the unknown beast.

Ana woke up screaming, her body covered in both tears and cold sweat. "Are you ok Ana?" It couldn't be, but it was. Ana's eyes focused and standing in front of her was a worried looking Alexiss, her left arm in a sling, her right leg in a cast and her body covered in bandages to cover her uncountable burns. Tears streamed down Ana's face. "Alexiss...I'm so sorry!" Ana said, hugging Alexiss and crying on her shoulder. Alexiss froze for a moment, not sure what to do or what Ana was talking about. Then it clicked, Ana was apologizing for attacking her the way she did. "I am the one who should be sorry Ana; I didn't help you feel better by telling you that your parents are dead and not coming back." Alexiss said. "Can you...ever forgive me?" The two asked at the same time, causing the two to laugh. "I already have." The two said in unison, causing them to laugh harder. "And Alexa...thanks for saving me that day during the storm." Ana said, causing Alexiss to smile.  
Anastasia ran into the room, most of the crew of the ship behind her (she went to take a nap earlier, so she isn't there). "Mama!" Anastasia yelled happily, running to Alexiss and hugging her. "Shh, shh. It's ok Anastasia, I'm ok now." Alexiss said as she comforted her daughter. Anastasia looked up at her, smiling. "I know Mama, but I was worried about you." Anastasia said, slightly sad. Alexiss smiled. "There was nothing to worry about; Ana would never hurt me enough to kill me. And Grandfather was here, he was the one who helped me heal so quickly." Alexiss said. "That's quickly?" Sonic asked. "Shut up Sonic." Shadow said angrily, knocking Sonic out. "That's...new..." Ana said, staring at the now unconscious Sonic. "There is a first for everything." Alexiss said, causing everyone to laugh, except Sonic who was still unconscious.

A few months later.  
"Lady Angel, we seem to be running low on supplies." Alexiss said. "I see...stop at the closest planet and restock." Angel said, looking out of the window in her room. "Of course Lady Angel." Alexiss said, flying out of the room.  
Angel looked at the door. _I'm glad Alexiss' wounds have healed; everything is back to normal now. _Angel thought, looking toward her closet. "It's ok Damien, she's gone." Angel said, laughing slightly. Damien slowly stepped out of the closet. "That was close." Damien said, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. "It's hot in there." He complained. "It's either you hide in the closet, you stop coming into my room or you get killed by Dad once he finds you in here." Angel said. "Which would you rather?" Angel asked. "You know, that closet isn't so bad." Damien said, laughing slightly. Angel rolled her eyes. Suddenly Knuckles walked into the room (he's been hanging around Sonic to long, he forgot to knock). "Hello An-" Knuckles stopped and looked at Damien, his eyes narrowing. Angel's eyes went from Knuckles to Damien continuously. _This...isn't going to end well. _Angel thought nervously.

"We are approaching the planet Lady Angel." Tails said. "Thank you Tails. Please tell everyone on the ship to buckle themselves to a bolted down seat, since the atmosphere will cause turbulence and that could end badly." Angel said. "Of course Lady Angel." Tails said, cutting his communication with Angel off and switching to the announcement communication. "We are approaching the planet. Everyone on the ship please buckle yourselves to a bolted down seat." Tails said, buckling himself up.

A few minuets later.  
"It is now safe to unbuckle yourselves; we have landed on the surface of the planet. If you decide to leave the ship bring a blaster with you since we don't know if this planet is on the side of Milo and Miley, our side or is neutral." Tails said, unbuckling himself and running to the ramp. _I want to see this planet as well. If Sonic gets to see it then I do two. _Tails thought as the ramp touched the ground.  
Standing at the bottom was a 6 year old cotton candy pink and cotton candy blue four tailed fox with very light purple eyes. She wore very light purple gloves, a very light purple dress, very light purple shoes and a very light purple head band in her hair. Her main body and head were cotton candy pink. But her stomach, arms, legs, ears and the tips of all four of her tails were cotton candy blue. Her eyes widened as she looked at Tails. "Uncle Minuo! Uncle Minuo! It's you Uncle Minuo!"

* * *

What planet are Angel and friends on? Who is the strange little girl? Why is she calling Tails "Uncle Minuo"? The answers to these questions in the next chapter of The Life of an Angel. (Still watching to many cartoons.)


	48. Minuo Miles

This chapter is going to begin exactly where the last one ended and is going to be a little on the short side (as in 765 words). I'm sorry it's going to be short but I should be doing homework right now so I don't have alot of time to make it longer, sorry. On with the story!

* * *

"Uncle Minuo! Uncle Minuo! It's you Uncle Minuo!" The girl said happily. Everyone turned and stared at Tails. "I have no idea what she's talking about." Tails said, looking at the young girl like she was crazy. "You don't know me Uncle Minuo? Well...that's no surprise; you were only a baby when you were sent away." The young fox said. "When I...went away?" Tails asked. "Follow me Uncle Minuo; Mama will explain everything to you and your friends." Said the girl as she began to head toward what looked like a village.

"Should we follow her?" Sonic asked. "I don't think...that she's lying Sonic, I think she really believes that Tails is this Minuo person." Angel said. "So are we going to follow her or not?" Sonic asked impatiently. "We're following her." Tails said suddenly. "Alright." Angel said, and with that the group followed the strange girl to her home.

"Mama; I'm home!" The girl called. "And I brought Uncle Minuo and his friends." She said proudly. There was the sound of glass shattering sudden. Suddenly a female cotton candy pink and gold three tailed fox came running out of the room beside them. Her eyes were blue, the same shade as Tails'. Her main body, head and tail were cotton candy pink. But her stomach, arms, legs, ears and the tips of all three of her tails were gold. Her eyes widened as she looked at Tails. "Minuo? It is you Minuo!" Said the woman. "Hello. Do I...know you?" Tails asked. "My name is Gold Minnu (Min-oo) Miles, but everyone calls me Minnu. And this is my daughter; Candy Cotton Miles, but everyone calls her Cotton." Minnu said. "M-Miles?" Tails asked in shock. "That's right, and your name is Minuo Miles, you're my baby brother." Minnu explained. "But...I thought Tails was born on Mobius." Ana said. "So did I." Tails said. "Please, sit down, and I'll explain everything." Minnu said as she walked into the next room.

After sitting down.

"So if I was born here then how did I get to Mobius?" Minuo (Tails) asked. "Let me start from when you were born." Minnu said. "You were born looking different then the rest of us here on Kyuubi (Nine Tailed Fox in Japanese). You were gold and white and you only had two tails instead of the three you were supposed to have. As you can see we live poorly here on Kyuubi. There are so many people that the planet is becoming unstable, and we have to live in small huts in these small villages." Minnu said. "That would explain why this house looked hut-like." Sonic said nodding his head with his legs and arms crossed. "Shut up Sonic." Angel said, hitting the back of Sonic's neck and knocking him out. Ana and Alexiss just stared at Sonic for a minuet then laughed slightly.

"When you were born Minuo our parents wanted you to have a better life then ours. You had a high IQ, even as a baby, so they knew this world wasn't for you. So they build a rocket to seen you to the planet where you would be able to fit in the easiest, other then Kyuubi of course. I was there the day you were sent into space, and I've been waiting for you to come back ever since." Minnu finished. "Wow that's...a lot to take in." Minuo said slowly. "After we sent you away we found a prophecy. It said that you would save our planet and many others twice after being sent to Mobius where your name would be changed to Miles Prower and after you would met Sonic the Hedgehog, who would give you the nickname Tails. There was also Knuckles the Echidna, Rouge the Bat, Sally Acorn, Cosmo the Seedrian, Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Dr. Eggman, Treasure the Bat, Melody the Albino Tiger, Damien the Echidna, Princess Sammy Acorn, Prince Flash Acorn, Shade Rose, Amber Rose, Ana Kitten, Cindy Ultima, and Slate Rottweiler were also in the prophecy. There were no Prowers however, but I think they are still part of the prophecy." Minnu explained. "Very descriptive prophecy." Sonic said as he sat up slowly, the back of his neck still hurting. "I said; shut up Sonic." Angel said, knocking Sonic out again. "He can annoy me easily." Angel explained to the confused Minnu. "Oh, I see." Minnu said simply.

* * *

And that is how the Miles 'Tails' Prower we all know came to be. I hope you enjoyed, now I gotta get to doing my homework, bye. -goes and does homework-


	49. The Battle Begins

Hi. I'm sorry to say that this story will be ending in the next 2 or 3 chapters. I don't want it to end so soon, I had lots more planned, but if I don't end it soon NO ONE ELSE IS GOING TO READ IT!!! This also means that there will be no second bonus chapter, no second nightmare, sorry. I hope that you don't hate me for ending it so suddenly like this. On with the story.

* * *

The next morning.  
"Oh, good morning Minuo." Minnu said happily as Tails walked out of the next room into the kitchen. "Morning." Tails said cheerfully. "I thought I'd make some breakfast for you and your friends, but we have no water left in the house." Minnu said sadly. "Just tell me where the water is and I can get it for you." Knuckles said as he walked out of the room. "Oh thank you mister." Cotton said happily. "My name is Knuckles." Knuckles stated. "Yes it is Dad, and my name is Angel." Angel said, walking out of the other room into the kitchen, laughing slightly. "That would be wonderful. Cotton, will you take nice mister Knuckles to the lake?" Minnu asked her daughter kindly. "Sure Mama. The lake is this way." Cotton said, running out the door (or hole where the door should be), Knuckles close behind. (For some reason no one wants to go back to the ship.)  
"Wow...that kid can run." Sonic said as he watched Knuckles failing miserably to keep up with the small girl. "I would love to have breakfast with you all, but I'm going to see Damien. I'll see you later." Angel said as she began to leave the house. "Bye." She said then sped off toward the Mobius Savoir.

"Damien? Are you awake?" Angel asked quietly as she opened the door to the room. "Oh, Angel...good morning." Damien said, causing Angel to giggle. "Says the guy who's every bone was broken by my dad." She said as she sat beside his hospital bed. "It's not my fault he's been around Sonic to long and didn't knock." Damien said angrily. "I know, but I tried to warn you not to be in my room." Angel said. She looked at the echidna she held so dear. Every bone in his body was broken and he was unable to move, which was probably ticking him off. "Here, let me help." Angel said as she closed her eyes and placed her hands on Damien's chest. "A-Angel w-w-what are you d-doing? S-someone can c-come in at a-any moment." Damien said, his face burning for an unknown reason. "I'm healing you." Angel replied as she tapped into Noir's power. Her hands slowly became black and the black fur began to cover the white. Damien watched her in amazement as his bones slowly healed.

A very long while later (around diner time).  
"There we go." Said a fully black Angel as her fur began to turn white again. "Now, stay still." Angel told Damien as she carefully cut the full body cast off of him with a mashety. "Where did you get the mashety?" Damien asked. Angel thought for a moment. "Good question." Angel said as the mashety disappeared (ok, that...is weird). "Um...ok..." Angel said, looking at the hand that had been holding the mashety.  
"We had better get-" "CODE WHITE: ALIEN ATTACK ON THE VILLAGE!!! I REPEAT: CODE WHITE: ALIEN ATTACK ON THE VILLAGE!!!" The speakers on the ship suddenly blared. "The others!" Angel yelled, running out of the room and toward the village (forgetting her suit), Damien right behind her.

"Damn it, I didn't think that they would think of looking for us on such a planet." Shadow said angrily as he attacked the aliens. "Mama." Cotton said in a scared voice, pushing her body into her mom's. "It's alright sweety, the others will protect us." Minnu said, trying her best to calm Cotton down (and failing).  
"Get away from them!" Angel yelled angrily, suddenly appearing out of nowhere and killing 30 aliens with a single strike. Suddenly one of the aliens shot at Cotton, who was to far away for Angel to save. "COTTON!!!" Minnu yelled, covering Cotton's body with her own (like Maria did for Cindy). Cotton watched in horror as the shot literally disintegrated her mom. "M-M-MAMA!!!" Cotton yelled as tears flooded down her face. "Minnu." Tails said in horror. "YOU MONSTERS!!!" Angel yelled in rage. "Everyone to the ship! NOW!!!" Flash (who had just got there) ordered. Everyone ran quickly to the ship, Tails holding Cotton while he ran and Damien holding Maria.  
"I've had to put up with all the deaths that this war has caused for to long. Milo! Miley! Get out here and fight me you cowards!" Angel yelled angrily. There was a flash of light and they appeared suddenly in front of her. "As soon as Damien gets back we fight to the death, no more unnecessary deaths." Angel said. Milo and Miley looked at each other, nodding there heads. "If we win we get to take over this universe without resistance, and if you win our clones will all disappear and the war will be over." Miley said. "Deal." Angel said.  
Damien came running beside her. "You hear all that?" Angel asked. "Yeah." Then it's time, time to win this war!" Angel yelled as she and Damien lunged toward Milo and Miley.

* * *

Wow, Minnu's death was kind of random, but there is something even more random (and emensly confusing) to come. -sigh- The adventures of Angel's life will so end. I hope that you enjoyed this short chapter. Goodbye till tomorrow.


	50. The Battle has Begun

I am still sorry to say that I am still planning to end this in the next 2 chapters. I hope that you enjoy this one. On with the story!

* * *

"Then it's time, time to win this war!" Angel yelled as she and Damien lunged toward Milo and Miley. Milo and Miley dodged the attack with ease. "That's it Cindy? I thought that you were the Ultimate Life Form, but you can't even hit us." Miley said, laughing. Angel growled angrily and attacked again. Again Miley and Milo dodged it with ease. "You really are trying your best to hit us, aren't you Cindy? I thought that this battle would be a challenge, but it seems you are a better pilot then you are a fighter." Miley said, continuing to laugh.  
All the deaths that had been caused by this war flashed through Angel's mind. _None of them deserved to die. I caused this war. I am the one that Milo and Miley are after, so why did they have to die? _Angel thought angrily. "Milo, Miley, I want you to tell me something. Why did you start this war with me?" Angel asked, her head down so that Milo and Miley couldn't see the tears that had begun to form. "You haven't figured it out Cindy?! We started this war to get our revenge, to make you feel the same pain that we felt when that black hole sucked us in! It was your fault that we had that happen to us, you knew it was going to happen so you ran far enough away that you wouldn't be sucked out the window!" Miley yelled angrily. Angel's eyes widened. _"You can take over." _Angel said to Cindy.  
"That isn't what happened Miley. I was running because we were playing, I didn't know that you had hit the panel to open the window." Cindy said desperately. (Here's a question: Why do they even have a button to open the windows on a ­Space Colony anyway? It seems pretty stupid to me.) "Don't lie to us Cindy!" Milo yelled suddenly and angrily. "You tried to kill us because we were a threat to the Ultimate Life Form! We figured out you your plan years ago, and now you must pay for what you tried to do to us!" Milo yelled. Cindy looked up at them. "You mean...this whole this...was caused by a misunderstanding?!" Cindy yelled as her eyes turned blood red. There was a flash of black light, as soon as everyone could see they noticed Cindy's fur was as blood red as her eyes. Blood dripped from her enlarged fangs, her nails were now claws as long her fangs. Her wings were a bronze color, and larger then they should have been. She was seeping with anger, her very being showed it. "You will pay for killing all those innocent people!" Demon yelled angrily. "Ah, so we finally get to meet the last form of Cindy, known as Demon Ultima the Echidna. You might actually be worth our time." Miley said as she lunged for Demon. She was just about to hit Demon when Demon grabbed her fist with ease, like she hadn't even been moving. "Burning Fist." Demon said simply. Suddenly Demon's fist was covered in fire, burning Miley's fist. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Miley yelled in pain. Demon twisted her wrist, causing Miley's wrist to break. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Miley screamed again. "You killed thousands of people who did nothing to you, who never even knew about you. I don't care if you were my best friends, I will not let you get away with this." Demon said. Miley's eyes widened as she remembered the day that her and her brother had been sucked through the window, but this time she saw the truth.

Miley's Point of View.  
**My best friend Cindy was running through the halls of the ARK, keeping ahead of my brother and I by a foot or two. We had agreed to play tag today, we had been planning to play it for months, but Proffesor Robonik wouldn't let us. He had finally agreed to let us play tag for a whole day, and we were all really happy. My brother and I were ****It****, so we had to try to catch Cindy, which was proving harder then we thought. "You can't catch me!" Cindy shouted behind her gleefully. "Wanna bet!" I yelled. "We must hurry." My brother said. "Milo and Miley, you can't catch me!" Cindy shouted, still gleeful. "We'll see." I whispered as I looked at my brother who gave a nod of his head. He grabbed my hand and flung me at Cindy. Cindy ducked just in time to miss getting tackled by me, screaming gleefully of course. She ran around the corner just as I hit a key pad and broke it. Suddenly the window that was once closed had opened into deep space. Cindy turned around just in time to see my brother and I get sucked out the window. "MILO!!! MILEY!!!" Cindy called in horror as the window closed behind us. I turned so I could see her. She ran to the window, just in time to see us get sucked into a black hole that was almost to far away from the ARK to see. "Goodbye...Cindy..." I said as I blacked out from the increasing preasure that the black hole caused on my body.  
**End of Miley's Point of View.

_  
It wasn't Cindy's fault we got sucked into the black hole, she never meant for it to happen. She was right, this was all just a misunderstanding. And I've killed so many people trying to make Cindy feel the pain that I felt, not knowing that she must have already felt it when we were sucked into the black hole._ Miley thought sadly, feeling tears come to here eyes as she realised all the lives she had destroied.  
Demon threw Miley hard by her hand, causing her to hit the wall of an abandoned hut. _I didn't realise the truth until after I killed so many people. I am sorry everyone. I never would have killed you all if I had realised the truth sooner. _Miley thought. "Stop this battle." Miley said as she slowly stood up. Milo looked at her, a look of confusion on his face. "Cindy never ment to hurt us Milo, she didn't try to kill us, it wasn't surposed to happen." Miley explained. "I see, so Cindy has turned you to her side. Then you are no longer any use to me." Milo said. Miley's eyes widened as Milo pulled a disintagrater gun out of nowhere. "Please Brother, no." Miley begged. "You are no longer any use to me." Milo repeated, then pulled the trigger. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Miley yelled as he body disappeared. "H-he killed Miley, his own sister." Damien said in horror. "Damien, get out of here, now!" Demon told him. He nodded his head and ran off. _I can't beat Melo on my own. __I need help. _Demon thought. "It's time, to bring out the cavalry. Chaos Emeralds COME TO ME!" Demon yelled as she spread her arms.

* * *

OMG!!! MILO KILLED MILEY!!! That was a turn of events that I didn't even see coming. But at least Miley realised the truth before Milo killed her. I do hope you liked this chapter. And please, no begging for me not to end the story, because if I didn't end the story it would be about...um...!100 CHAPTERS LONG!!! Bye bye.


	51. Angel's Failed Attempt

This is the second last chapter and I know that they have been really short latly but I have some seriuos homework I have to get done, sorry. Hope you enjoy. On with the story!

* * *

"It's time, to bring out the cavalry. Chaos Emeralds COME TO ME!" Demon yelled as she spread her arms.

Back at the Mobius Savoir.  
"I wonder if Lady Angel and Lord Damien are alright." Ana said in a bit of worry. "I know Lady Angel and Lord Damien are going to be alright." Alexiss said, trying to make her friend feel better when Alexiss herself was more worried then she was. "Alexiss is right, Lady Angel and Lord Damien wouldn't die at the hands of such people as Milo and Miley." Slate said, also trying his best to cheer Ana up. Ana looked at her friends. "You're right; Lady Angel and Lord Damien won't lose this battle." Ana said smiling. Ana looked back out the window, only to see a figure heading toward the ship. "Someone is coming!" Ana yelled. "What?!" Knuckles said in shock. Lavender closed her eyes and focuses on the figure. Using her physic powers she was able to identify the figure. "It's Lord Damien!" Lavender yelled suddenly. Everyone stared at her. Ana slowly stepped toward Lavender and knelt down in front of her. She placed her hand on Lavender's shoulder. "Are you sure Lavender?" Ana asked. "I'm sure Big Sister." Lavender said. "How can she tell who it is?" Sonic asked. "She can feel people's life force, and she can tell who the life force belongs to as well." Ana explained. "Just like my dad." Ana said sadly.  
Suddenly the Chaos Emeralds began to glow. "What in Mobius?" Sammy asked, looking at Bleu. "Lady Angel needs our help." Bleu said. "Alright." Sammy said, taking off her necklace. "What are you doing Sammy?" Sonic asked. "Lady Angel needs Bleu's help." Sammy said, carefully taking Bleu off the necklace. "Bleu?" Sonic asked. "The blue Chaos Emerald." Sammy explained as she let Bleu drop from her hand. Bleu was about a foot from the floor when she stopped falling. Suddenly there was another flash and Bleu was gone. "What in all of Mobius just happened?!" Sonic yelled. "Shut up Father." Flash said, knocking him out (FLASH JUST KNOCKED OUT SONIC!!). "Didn't see that coming." Ana said, looking at Flash. "She needs the help of all the Chaos Emeralds." Flash said, taking off the wristband that held the red Chaos Emerald. "Lady Angel needs your help Akai (red in Japanese)." He said, pulling the red Chaos Emerald out of the band. "Then I will help." Akai said. Again the Chaos Emerald was dropped and disappeared about a foot from the floor in a flash of light. The other children who held Chaos Emeralds all did the same, sending their Chaos Emeralds to Demon. "I hope this help Lady Angel." Sammy said as Damien appeared inside the ship.

Back with Demon.  
The Chaos emeralds appeared around Demon. "Noir, show yourself and give your power to me!" Demon yelled. Suddenly Noir was also flouting around Demon. "Now GIVE ME YOUR POWER!!!" Demon yelled. The Chaos Emeralds merged with Demon in a flash of light. Where Demon was stood a gold bat with black and feathered wings and black stripes. Even her eyes were gold. "I see, so this is your Super form Cindy. Well, it's not enough to kill me!" Milo yelled running toward Super Angel. "Chaos Spears!" Super Angel yelled as golden Chaos Spears appeared above her head and flew at Milo, who took full blow. "I did it." Angel said happily. "Not yet Cindy." Milo said, walking out of the smoke. Angel's eyes widened and she gasped. Milo's fur had turned gold. "I can take the Chaos energy from people or attacks, your Chaos attacks can't hurt me Cindy." Milo said with a laugh. "You must have an overload limit, and that is how I will beat you!" Super Angel yelled, continuing to attack Milo with all sorts of Chaos attacks.

After a long, long time.  
Angel was breathing heavily, to weak to continue attacking. The Chaos Emeralds separated from her body, turning her back to normal and headed back to the children. "Now what do I do? My power source just flew away." Angel said angrily, standing slowly. "You die." Milo said, heading toward Angel. _I know that there must be a way to beat Milo, but...what?

* * *

_

Oh man, Angel is in a tough spot here, how is she suposed to kill Milo when no matter how much she attcks him he still doesn't get hurt? And what was with FLASH knocking out Sonic this time anyway? Will Angel end up being killed by Milo after all? When this battle is over who is Ana going to live with? That's all the questions I can think of for now, so bye. I'll see you tomorrow, the day this story ends. Bye.


	52. Angel's Final Triumph

This is it, the dreaded end of the story. I already know that you probably are going to hate me for this chapter, and not just because it's the end. **But I just want you all to know that my friend Ana was the one who came up with this chapter NOT ME!!! **To the end of the story.

* * *

_I know there must be a way to beat Milo, but...what? _Angel thought. Milo continued to walk slowly toward Angel; it seemed to her like he was moving only a foot in 5 minuets, but her body wouldn't move, so she couldn't get away. _Looks like this is the end for me. Everyone, I'm sorry I was too weak to beat Milo. Please forgive me. _Angel thought as Milo's sword (which appeared out of nowhere) descended upon her.

Back at the Mobius Savoir.  
"The Chaos Emeralds are back!" Sammy yelled in horror. Cotton continued to look out the main window of the Mobius Savoir, waiting for Angel to return. Suddenly a shiver went up her spine. "Are you ok Cotton?" Tails asked. "I'm sorry, but it's time for me to fulfill my destiny." Cotton said as she turned to look at Tails and Ana (her and Ana had become fast friends). "What do you mean fulfill my destiny?" Ana asked, however Cotton had stopped paying any attention to her. Blue and pink aura began to surround Cotton, becoming too thick for anyone to see inside quickly. "It is time. Chaos Transform!" Cotton yelled. There was a blinding flash of blue and pink light. When Tails managed to see again Cotton was gone and in her place was a cotton candy blue and cotton candy pink Chaos Emerald. Everyone's eyes widened as realisation hit them. "Cotton is a Chaos Emerald!" Sonic yelled. "Good night." Cotton said, using Chaos energy to put Sonic to sleep. "Angel needs my help." Cotton explained, disappearing. Tails, who was still staring at the spot Cotton had been a second ago, suddenly fainted. "Tails!" Cosmo yelled in horror, running to Tails' side.

Back with Angel.  
_Please forgive me._ Angel thought as Milo's sword descended upon her. Milo suddenly jumped backward just before he could slice through Angel as blinding blue and pink light surrounded her. "What is going on?" Milo yelled. "Please, use my power Angel." Cotton said happily. "Split Emerald, GIVE ME YOUR POWER!!!" Angel yelled grabbing Cotton as light began to emit from her. Angel began to flout high in the air, the blue and pink making it impossible for anyone to see her. Angel landed on the ground, looking no different then before. However, on one side of Angel stood Cindy Ultima, and on the other was Demon Ultima the Echidna. "Looks like we might have a chance after all." Cindy said. Angel nodded her head. "Looks like it." Angle said happily. "This must be some sort of illusion, there are three Cindys." Milo said in disbelief. "There is only one Cindy Ultima, but Demon Ultima the Echidna and myself Angel the Echidna are here as well Milo, looks like we are going to win after all." Angel said happily. "ATTACK!!!" Angel yelled. It only took one united attack to kill Milo, turns out that Milo was pretty close to reaching his Chaos energy limit. "Angel, do you hear that?" Cindy asked. "Who needs to hear it, I can feel it." Angel said. "This planet is going to explode!" Demon yelled. "I know." Angel said. She looked at her hands.  
"Cotton come out, I don't need your help anymore." Angel said Cotton appeared in front of her, barely breathing and Cindy and Demon disappeared. "Cotton." Angel said in horror. She suddenly smiled. "Chaos Life!" Angel yelled. Her life force was transferred to Cotton, but she left enough in her so that she would be able to fulfill her last request. Cotton slowly woke up. "Cotton, I need you to give everyone on this list one of my silver ribbons, and give this grey one to Shadow and give Noir to Maria." Angel said, handing Cotton said items. "I understand." Cotton said sadly. Angel ran to the Mobius Savoir. "Get in Cotton." Angel ordered. Cotton nodded her head and ran in, Angel closing the hatch behind her. "It is time." Angel said, grabbing the ship's engine in her hands. She closed her eyes, feeling the planet was to close to exploding for the engines to start up and get out of range in time. "Chaos energy LET ME SAVE MY FRIENDS WITH THE LAST OF MY STRENGTH!!!" Angel yelled. Chaos energy began to flood out of Angel. _This is it guys, this is the end. _Angel thought. _"Then let's go out saving our friends." _Cindy and Demon said at the same time, causing Angel to smile. "Selective Chaos Control!" Angel yelled. Suddenly the ship disappeared, leaving Angel, Cindy and Demon on the planet.

On the Mobius Savoir.  
"What just happened? How did we get this far away from Kyuubi?" Ana asked. "I don't know." Tails said, trying to figure out a solution.  
Suddenly the door to the bridge opened, revealing Cotton on the other side. "Cotton!" Ana yelled happily, hugging her new friend. Suddenly she let go as something came to mind. "I-is Lady Angel with you?" Ana asked, scared of the answer she somehow knew was coming. Tears formed in Cotton's eyes as she slowly shook her head. "Then we have to go get her!" Ana yelled. "Right." Tails said, turning the engines on.  
Just as the Mobius Savoir was about to head back for Kyuubi the planet exploded, lighting up the entire bridge. Everyone's faces turned to that of horror. She was dead, Angel was dead. After everything she had lived through she was dead. It was hard to believe, but they all knew it was true.  
"Lady Angel." Ana said, crying as she fell to her knees. "M-MA-MAMA!!!" Maria cried, reaching out to try to get to her mother. "No Maria, it's too late." Damien said as tears began to fall down his face. Maria began to cry into Damien's chest. "She told me to give these to you." Cotton said, handing Knuckles, Rouge, Maria, Damien, Melody, Ana, Alexiss, Slate, Treasure and Lavender the silver ribbons. "She knew she was going to die saving us, she didn't have enough Chaos energy left to teleport herself along with the ship." Shadow said sadly. "She told me to give you this." Cotton said, handing Shadow the grey ribbon. "Cindy." He said sadly. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Shadow whispered as tears fell onto the ribbon. "Princess doesn't want anyone crying because she is dead." Noir said suddenly (everyone can hear him). Everyone looked at the blue and black ball that had been placed in Maria's hands only moments before. "Did that...ball just talk?" Sonic asked. "I am not a black and blue ball." Noir said angrily. "Maria, you can show us." Rouge (who is the only one other then Angel and the Chaotix that know about Noir) said. Maria nodded her head. The ball that housed Noir opened at the seams. Maria grabbed Noir, who flouted a few inches above her hands. "You mean the whole time Angel was bringing that ball around, THERE WAS A CHAOS EMERALD INSIDE OF IT?!" Melody yelled.  
"Technically a Kyuubian." Noir said. "Hu?" Melody asked. A thick black aura surrounded Noir. Then a flash of blinding black light filled the room. Once everyone opened their eyes Noir had disappeared. In his place was a pure black nine tailed fox. "Noir...is a Kyuubian?" Rouge asked. "All the Chaos Emeralds are Kyuubians." Noir said. Everyone gasped. The children holding Chaos Emeralds placed the Chaos Emeralds on the ground. With flashes of light the Chaos Emeralds became Kyuubians of the same color. "All the Chaos Emeralds really are Kyuubians." Knuckles said in surprise. "That explains why Cotton could become a Chaos Emerald." Tails said. "But if you were Kyuubians the whole time then why didn't you turn back?" Sonic asked (the first smart question he's asked in the entire story). "We didn't have enough power." Noir explained. "Are the Sol Emeralds Kyuubians as well?" Ana asked. Noir nodded his head. "The Kyuubians evolved in your time; causing the Chaos Emeralds they once were to become Sol Emeralds." Noir explained. "I see." Ana said.  
And with that everyone (who are all still upset that Angel is dead) headed back to Mobius. Noir and the other Chaos Emeralds staying in their Kyuubian forms.

* * *

I KILLED ANGEL!!! -hides under my bed- **I am planning to make a sequel to The Life of an Angel called: My Name is Maria, Maria the Echidna. If you want this sequel please tell me!** It wont come up for a month though (since once my mom finds out I haven't been doing my homework she is going to ground me for that long) and if I do put it up it will be updated once a week instead of once a day, I CAN'T TAKE THE STRESS OF ONCE A DAY ANYMORE!!! However there will be an epilouge to this story that should be put up later today. Bye.


	53. Epilouge

I know that this is really short, but this is how I end it all.

* * *

After everyone returned to Mobius the entire adventure was put in history books all around Mobius. Damien, who had seen the history books, didn't like the fact that the history books referred to Angel, Cindy and Demon as three separate people, instead of the same person.

Shortly after Damien had stopped yelling at Sally (after he got kicked in the face by Sonic).  
"Who is going to take care of Ana?" Tails asked. "I'd say Sonic, since that was who Blaze told Ana to find once she got to our time." Rouge said. "Yeah, I'll take her." Sonic said. "What about Alexiss and Anastasia? And don't forget about Slate and Cotton." Cosmo said. "Slate will be going with Shadow and Amy, they already agreed to it. Cotton is obviously going with Tails, since he is the only family she has left." Rouge said. "And Alexiss and Anastasia?" Sally asked. "We'll be taking them in." Knuckles said. "Are you sure Knuckles?" Sonic asked. "Yeah, they are part of our family after all." Knuckles said. "Alright. I guess that's settled." Sonic said. "Uncle Sonic! Damien and Maria are gone!" Alexiss yelled as she ran up to the group of adults. "WHAT?!" Sonic yelled. "He said he was going somewhere that he could raise Maria without being reminded of Angel." Alexiss said sadly. "He's going to the ARK." Shadow said as she appeared out of nowhere. "How would you know Shadow?" Sonic asked. "Because, I just took them and the Kyuubians to the ARK." Shadow said. "They are better off being as far away from here as possible." Shadow explained. "Will we ever see them again?" Alexiss asked. "I'm sure we will Alexiss, I'm sure we will." Tails said.

* * *

I would like to thank Shadowchaos1000, Inugoma, and PerlaNemesis for reading this story to the end, thanks guys. I **WILL** be making the sequel to this called: My Name is Maria, Maria the Echidna in exactly one month (as long as I'm off grounding by then). Goodbye for now all my loyal fans. -disappears in a puff of smoke-


End file.
